Le Café de la Rue Errante
by Alice Saturne
Summary: "De nos cris de douleur naîtront des mots d'amour." - Michel Jonasz ; Au cœur du Londres Sorcier, le Café de la Rue Errante soigne les âmes écorchées. Lorsque deux ennemis d'enfance s'y croisent, qui sait ce qui peut arriver?; Slash; HP/DM; COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Avertissements:**_ Comme vous avez-pu le constater, cette fiction est sous le Rating "T". Je vous avertis dès maintenant, ce Rating est susceptible de changer pour "M". Le cas échéant, vous serez bien entendu avertis en début de chapitre. _

_De plus cette fiction est un SLASH, ce qui signifie qu'elle traitera d'une relation entre deux hommes. Si vous avez un problème avec ça, soyez gentil, NE LISEZ PAS! _

**Note de l'Auteur:** Un...deux...un, deux, test. Ça fonctionne? Bien. Donc, voici ma nouvelle fiction. Une romance pure et simple, rien de méchant ni de très sombre, pas d'enquête ni de bagarres sanglantes comme dans mes précédentes fictions (je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, ça me fait presque peur). Donc je ne sais pas ce que ça va rendre, je vous laisse le soin d'en juger.

Les reviews sont appréciées. Ecrire est très long et parfois laborieux, et rien n'est plus encourageant que de savoir que l'on est lu et/ou apprécié.

**Cette fiction tient en compte tous les livres Harry Potter, y compris Les Reliques de La Mort, jusqu'à la fin de la bataille de Poudlard. Seul l'épilogue n'est pas pris en compte. **

* * *

**Le Café de la Rue Errante**

OoOoOoO

_Chapitre I_

* * *

Draco Malfoy n'était pas à l'aise au milieu des foules. Il détestait sentir les regards sur lui, perçants, accusateurs. Il détestait la sensation des corps qui le frôlaient, le bousculaient. Il rêvait d'anonymat, mais l'anonymat n'était pas un luxe qu'il pouvait se permettre.

Les rares fois où il s'était aventuré sur le Chemin de Traverse ces dernières années, il en était revenu les mains tremblantes et le cœur battant la chamade, étranglé par la terreur. Il lui avait fallu boire jusqu'à l'étouffement, boire jusqu'à ce que son corps s'engourdisse, jusqu'à ce que le cours de ses pensées ralentisse. Jusqu'à ce que la peur ne s'échappe en hoquets et en larmes.

Les lendemains le laissaient toujours empli de honte face à sa propre lâcheté.

Draco n'était pas retourné sur le Chemin de Traverse depuis des années. Sa vie n'était pas triste pour autant. Il aimait sa maison cabossée, perchée en haut de sa colline.

Lorsqu'il l'avait achetée, deux ans après la guerre, il n'aurait jamais pensé en venir à l'aimer. Il n'avait simplement pas eu le choix. La guerre avait drainé les voûtes de sa famille, ne leur laissant qu'une somme risible, fantôme de l'ancienne richesse des Malfoy. Après son procès et son acquittement, il avait erré dans les couloirs silencieux du Manoir, à regarder sa mère tenter de garder les apparences intactes, sa grâce d'antan. A l'entendre pleurer le soir, lorsqu'elle pensait que personne ne pouvait la surprendre. Il déambulait toute la journée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, dans les corridors glacés ou planaient encore des fantômes douloureux qu'il était le seul à voir.

Un jour, il avait pris la clé de sa voûte et était parti pour Gringotts. Le cœur brûlant de détermination, il avait ignoré pour la première fois les regards mauvais qui semblaient le suivre partout où il allait, et avait retiré l'intégralité de l'argent qu'il restait à sa famille.

Il avait cherché durant des mois, sans que sa résolution ne faiblisse, même après les nombreux refus qu'il avait essuyés de la part des Agences Immobilières du monde sorcier. Un Malfoy dans la clientèle n'était pas bon pour les affaires, lui avait-on dit. Allez-voir ailleurs, lui avait-on dit.

Quelques années plus tôt, il aurait probablement hurlé, tempêté, menacé. Là, il avait simplement gratifié ses interlocuteurs d'un signe de tête raide, s'était enveloppé de sa fierté piétinée comme d'une cape et avait tourné les talons.

Un jour, il avait enfin reçu une réponse positive. La femme qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à la maison isolée avait un rictus moqueur plaqué sur le visage, et Draco avait immédiatement su à quoi s'attendre. Il avait regardé les pierres branlantes, le jardin en friche, le toit percé. Il s'était tourné vers la femme et lui avait dit « Je la prends. »

L'expression abasourdie qui avait remplacé le sourire sarcastique lui avait un peu remonté le moral.

Et Draco avait acheté la vieille bâtisse. Il avait remonté ses manches et s'était mis au travail, lui qui n'avait jamais travaillé de sa vie. Il avait mis une année entière à la transformer en quelque-chose de relativement habitable. Une année à suer sang et eau, à lire et relire des grimoires de Magie du Bâtiment. Il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait ça, travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour se laisser glisser dans un sommeil sans rêve à la fin de la journée.

Un jour, il était rentré au Manoir. Il avait trouvé sa mère à sa place habituelle, dans un fauteuil devant la fenêtre, son regard pâle perdu au-delà de l'horizon. Il lui avait dit « Mère, nous partons. »

Narcissa n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle avait levé les yeux vers son fils et avait souri, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Elle avait hoché la tête et préparé ses affaires.

Elle n'avait montré aucune surprise à la vue de l'étrange bicoque que Draco avait passé un an à rendre présentable. Elle avait rangé ses robes coûteuses de soie et de velours dans le placard grossièrement équarri et s'était assise dans un fauteuil devant la fenêtre.

Au fil du temps, Draco avait appris à aimer la maison capricieuse. Elle avait cessé d'être le symbole de la chute de sa famille pour lui offrir le défi dont il avait besoin. Il avait réparé, reconstruit, peaufiné avec la satisfaction d'un guerrier qui vainc un vieil ennemi coriace.

A présent, il l'aimait. Il aimait le calme des vieilles pierres, il aimait les vignes sauvages qui grimpaient le long des murs et qui, aux premières lueurs de l'automne, devenaient d'un rouge flamboyant. Il aimait les roses trémières qui jaillissaient en gerbes pourpre dans le jardin.

La plupart de ses journées passaient de la même manière. Draco se levait aux aurores et se mettait au travail. Dans son atelier, il sélectionnait avec soin les ingrédients, pilait, coupait, mélangeait. Cinq fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Deux gouttes de lait d'Euphorbe. Une fiole de sang de salamandre. Douze feuilles d'armoise romaine.

Draco aimait préparer des potions. Il aimait le contrôle, la précision. Ses potions étaient connues dans le petit monde fermé des apothicaires, qui se les arrachaient à prix d'or. Il était parvenu à créer des potions plus efficaces, plus rapides. Il avait supprimé des amertumes désagréables, des effets secondaires dangereux, des odeurs nocives. Chaque jour, de l'aube au coucher du soleil, il s'enfermait dans son petit atelier situé dans la cave de la maison, et confectionnait des potions, cherchant à toucher du doigt la perfection.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le jour où ce train-train irréprochable bascula commençait pourtant comme les autres.

En ce début du mois d'octobre, la température hésitait, dans ce flou caractéristique du passage d'une saison à une autre. Les feuilles commençaient déjà à se teinter de fauve mais, ce matin-là, le rayon de soleil qui se risqua à traverser les rideaux de la chambre de Draco était chaleureux. Il sauta de son lit et entama sa routine rassurante. Comme tous les matins, il prit une douche rapide, se sécha d'un coup de baguette négligeant et se rasa. Comme tous les matins, il rejoignit la cuisine d'un pas leste. Comme tous les matins, il remplit d'eau la chambre inférieure de sa cafetière à moka, versa une, deux cuillères de café, referma, et posa le tout sur le feu.

Comme tous les matins, il ouvrit sa fenêtre pour laisser entrer les hiboux grognons qui lui livraient ses ingrédients, les commandes des apothicaires et la Gazette du Sorcier, qu'il parcourait habituellement en buvant son café et en prenant soin d'éviter les pages évoquant la guerre. Fort heureusement, celles-ci se faisaient de plus en plus rares au fil des années.

Il ouvrit ses paquets et tria les ingrédients reçus. Lorsqu'il eût fini, se trouvaient soigneusement alignés les racines d'Aplectrelle d'Hiver, les pétales de Bulgosse Crépu, les Centaurées du Diable, le venin d'Acromentula, la Poudre de Jade, les cervelles de crapauds et les épines de Sharak.

Draco fronça les sourcils et parcourut la cuisine du regard. Aucun paquet n'avait échappé à son attention. Il lui manquait pourtant la Sisymbre.

Draco se força à respirer profondément et tenta de chasser l'irritation qui montait en lui. Il _détestait_ les imprévus_._

Il se précipita dans le séjour, saisit une plume et un parchemin et griffonna un mot pour son grossiste.

Il ouvrit la cage de Zeus, qui le gratifia d'un hululement dédaigneux. Réprimant un sourire, il tendit le bras pour autoriser le hibou mal luné à se poser dessus. Les sourires avaient tendance à énerver Zeus.

« Porte-ça à Alfonso, veux-tu ? » dit-il en attachant le rouleau de parchemin à la patte de l'oiseau. Celui-ci lui lança un regard noir mais, après un petit cri condescendant, prit son envol et disparut par la fenêtre.

Avec un soupir, le jeune homme retourna dans sa cuisine et s'attabla devant son café.

« Draco. »

Il leva la tête vers sa mère. Comme toujours, Narcissa Malfoy était tirée à quatre épingles. Le tissu onéreux de ses robes avait pâli avec les années, mais elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne jamais faillir à son ancienne élégance légendaire. Comme tous les matins, une vague de tristesse traversa Draco. Il savait à quel point sa mère était seule. Elle n'avait pas été taillée pour la vie en marge, pour les longues journées sans prononcer un mot. Narcissa n'était jamais aussi vivante et rayonnante que lorsqu'elle pouvait s'adonner à de longues joutes verbales sur des sujets qui la passionnaient. Elle avait été prédestinée à la vie en société et se retrouvait à endosser le rôle d'ostracisée avec un fils silencieux, un hibou revêche et ses souvenirs en guise de compagnons d'infortune.

« Mère, » répondit Draco en forçant un sourire. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma le feu sous la bouilloire et se leva pour rejoindre le séjour.

Un bruissement d'aile se fit entendre et Zeus surgit de nouveau, les plumes ébouriffées. Il tendit la patte et gratifia Draco d'un coup de bec vicieux lorsqu'il fut libéré de son message. Draco poussa un juron, mais le hibou s'était déjà dirigé vers sa cage sans lui accorder un regard de plus.

« Saleté de poulet, » marmonna Draco en déroulant la réponse d'Alfonso.

_Draco, _

_Je n'ai plus de Sisymbre. Poudlard m'en a commandé une énorme quantité et je me retrouve en rupture de stock._

_A ma connaissance, la seule autre personne qui peut t'en fournir se trouve à Londres. Je sais que tu détestes y aller mais, si tu es pressé, tu devras t'y résoudre. _

_L'adresse est le 11, Rue Errante. Aux dernières nouvelles, la rue stationnait à côté de Picadilly Circus, derrière une vieille affiche des Bizarr'Sisters. _

_Lorsque tu y seras, demande Maria et dis que tu viens de ma part. La vieille est un peu loufoque, mais elle t'accueillera bien. _

_Toutes mes excuses,_

_A.C._

Draco sentit le sang déserter son visage tandis qu'il lisait et relisait la lettre, tentant de se prouver qu'elle n'était qu'une mauvaise blague ou un cauchemar. _Londres_. Une panique qu'il n'avait plus ressentie depuis des années l'envahit, laissant ses paumes moites et son souffle court. Une rue sorcière à Londres. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de repousser les images qui l'assaillaient. La foule grouillante du Chemin de Traverse. Les regards furieux, les murmures, les sorts Trébucheurs lancés derrière son dos. La haine dans les yeux. La sensation d'être piégé.

L'attaque de panique le prit par surprise. Un goût métallique emplit sa bouche et la nausée monta en lui comme une vague. Il n'eût que vaguement conscience de tomber à quatre pattes, froissant la lettre dans son poing fermé. Le front couvert d'une pellicule de sueur glacée, il tenta en vain de retrouver une respiration régulière.

« Draco ! »

La voix anxieuse de sa mère traversa à grand peine le brouillard de son esprit.

« Dans le placard…fiole bleue, vite. » parvint-il à croasser.

Il y eut un bruit de verre entrechoqué, puis il sentit sur sa joue la main fraîche de sa mère et le contact froid d'un flacon contre ses lèvres. Il ouvrit la bouche et autorisa le liquide à couler dans sa bouche, luttant pour ne pas vomir. L'effet du Philtre de Paix fut quasi-instantané. Ses muscles se détendirent et la sensation d'étouffement diminua peu à peu. Agité de frissons interminables, il laissa couler les larmes d'épuisement qui ne manquaient pas de suivre ses crises, calmé par la litanie de mots rassurants que lui murmurait sa mère et par la main dans ses cheveux.

Peu à peu, son cœur retrouva un rythme normal. Soudain gêné, il releva la tête. Sa mère le contemplait sans un mot, les yeux emplis d'inquiétude. Il eût envie de la rassurer, sans qu'aucun mot ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Il lui tendit la lettre. Sans cesser de caresser ses cheveux, elle la saisit de son autre main. Il la vit parcourir la note des yeux et pâlir.

« Oh, Draco…Tu n'y penses pas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne peux pas retourner à Londres…pas après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ! »

Draco ferma les yeux et résista à la nouvelle vague d'images douloureuses qu'invoquaient les paroles de sa mère.

« Je n'ai pas le choix, mère. Si je n'ajoute pas de Sisymbre au Polynectar demain, cela réduira en fumée trois semaines de préparation fastidieuse. Et je ne peux risquer de perdre un client. Nous avons besoin de l'argent de cette commande. »

Narcissa releva le menton avec une moue déterminée.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, j'irai. »

Draco se redressa brusquement, affolé.

« Il n'en est pas question ! »

« Mais Draco… »

« Non, mère. J'irai à Londres cet après-midi. Je n'aurai même pas besoin de passer par le Chemin de Traverse, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait mal tourner. »

Narcissa resta silencieuse durant une longue minute, avant de soupirer.

« Je suppose que je n'ai aucune chance de te persuader de ne pas le faire ? »

Draco sourit faiblement et secoua la tête. Il se releva, les jambes flageolantes.

« J'en ai bien peur. »

Sa mère le fixa un instant en silence avant de se lever et de sortir de la pièce, lèvre serrées et tête haute. Draco la regarda partir, un goût amer dans la bouche. Il ne fit pas un geste pour la suivre.

Il savait que sa mère détestait qu'on la voie pleurer.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le reste de la matinée passa dans un flou paniqué. Draco tenta en vain de travailler sur ses potions en cours. Incapable de se concentrer, il finit par abandonner de peur de gâcher irrémédiablement une préparation.

En désespoir de cause, il décida de sortir se promener. Il avait découvert très tôt que de longues heures de marches parvenaient à le calmer de manière bien plus efficace que n'importe quel philtre. Durant les années sombres de la guerre, il avait arpenté des couloirs plus souvent qu'à son tour, les mains jointes nerveusement, le cœur battant la chamade. La peur au ventre. Mais il marchait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, à Poudlard ou au Manoir, avec l'impression que le monde s'arrêtait.

Il avait marché pour se persuader qu'il n'entendait plus les hurlements des prisonniers torturés par les « amis » de son père. Pour se persuader qu'il ne vivait pas sous le même toit qu'un fou mégalomane. Pour se persuader que peut-être, seulement peut-être, un jour tout finirait par s'arranger.

Draco perdit le compte des heures. Il erra sur les sentiers, au milieu des senteurs d'automne, inspira profondément l'air frais, observa en silence un geai becquer avec acharnement un gland dans l'espoir d'en briser la coquille. Lorsqu'il rentra enfin, l'après-midi était déjà bien avancé.

Dans sa chambre, il jaugea d'un œil critique son reflet dans le miroir. La fin de la guerre l'avait laissé dépressif et terrifié. Après une année passée à rénover la bâtisse du haut de la colline, il n'était plus ce gamin malingre et tremblant, mais le corps vigoureux qu'il avait acquis n'avait rien fait pour masquer ses défauts.

Il soupira. A vingt-quatre ans, il avait l'air d'en avoir cinq de plus. Les poches sous ses yeux dénonçaient ses insomnies récurrentes et sa peau était restée d'une pâleur maladive malgré les longues heures passées sous le soleil. Ses traits étaient tranchants, son nez trop pointu.

Morose, il se vêtit d'une chemise blanche et d'un jean, tenue suffisamment neutre pour n'attirer l'attention ni chez les moldus, ni chez les sorciers, et se mit à la recherche de sa mère.

Il la trouva assoupie dans son fauteuil, et s'arrêta pour l'observer. Une fois de plus, il fut frappé par sa fragilité. Si la guerre avait laissé des cicatrices en Draco, elle avait brisé Narcissa. Celle-ci avait perdu son mari, ses amis et son rang. Une vague d'affection le submergea à la vue de cette femme qui avait tout donné pour le protéger. A présent, c'était à lui de veiller sur elle.

Il lui secoua doucement le bras. Ses cils pâles papillonnèrent, révélant ses prunelles noisette si différentes des yeux gris que Draco avait hérités de son père.

« Lucius ? »

La voix de sa mère était faible et ensommeillée. Le prénom fit l'effet d'un poignard dans la poitrine de Draco. Il battit des paupières pour faire cesser le picotement des larmes qui menaçaient et répondit d'une voix douce.

« Non, mère, c'est Draco. Je pars pour Londres. Je serai de retour le plus vite possible. »

Narcissa se redressa sur son fauteuil, les yeux écarquillés.

« Draco, je t'en prie, fais attention à toi. »

Draco força un sourire.

« Je serai de retour en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Tout va bien se passer, mère. »

Déposant un baiser sur son front, il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison, s'accrochant à sa dernière phrase comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

En transplanant, il espéra de toutes ses forces qu'elle soit vraie.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque la désagréable traction du Transplanage se dissipa et qu'il sentit la pression rassurante du bitume sous ses pieds, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il se trouvait au point de Transplanage de Westminster, et immédiatement, le chaos du Londres moldu lui sauta à la gorge. La pollution ambiante lui piqua les yeux, et le brouhaha causé par la circulation et les passants lui fit immédiatement tourner la tête. Désorienté, il regarda autour de lui, tentant de retrouver les repères qu'il avait perdus depuis des années. Il s'engagea sur Coventry Street d'un pas chancelant, bousculant au passage quelques moldus indifférents. La nuit tombait déjà sur la ville et, en ce vendredi soir, la jeunesse était de sortie. Les rires fusaient et les pubs s'emplissaient. Draco parcourait les murs de la rue passante du regard, cherchant un signe de présence magique.

Finalement, après avoir dépassé _Little London _et ses souvenirs criards et banals destinés aux hordes de touristes se déversant sur Londres à chaque période de vacances, son regard fut attiré par une affiche délavée qui semblait hors de propos sur le mur élégant du bâtiment. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui. Les badauds, trop occupés à se réjouir du début week-end, ne prêtaient pas attention à l'homme étrange perdu dans la contemplation d'une affiche détériorée au coin de la rue.

L'affiche aux couleurs fanées représentait trois femmes habillées de couleurs criardes, d'immenses chapeaux pointus violets perchés sur le crâne. Au-dessus de la photo s'étalait en lettres dorées « Bizarr'Sisters, en concert le – ». La suite était trop endommagée pour être lisible, probablement dans l'éventualité où un moldu s'y intéresserait d'un peu trop près.

Prudemment, Draco tira sa baguette de la poche de sa veste de cuir et en posa l'extrémité sur l'affiche. Aussitôt, celle-ci s'anima et la femme du centre, une jeune sorcière aux cheveux violets, lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur avant de recourber le doigt dans un geste d'encouragement.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration, ferma les yeux, et traversa le mur.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La Rue Errante était calme. Ce fut la première chose que Draco remarqua lorsqu'il posa pieds sur le pavé si différent du bitume sans âme que ses pieds venaient de quitter.

Quelques passants flânaient. Pas un seul ne prêta attention à Draco alors qu'il s'avançait dans la rue. De hautes maisons de pierres plongeaient la rue dans l'ombre. L'atmosphère, loin d'être inquiétante, était paisible et ouatée. Quelques magasins cossus étaient nichés dans les vieilles bâtisses. Draco parcourait du regard les pancartes, cherchant quelque-chose qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un apothicaire, lorsqu'une enseigne attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'approcha.

Un « 11 » était peint à même le bois de l'écriteau. En dessous, de longues lettres déliées lui apprirent qu'il se trouvait devant le _Café Bienvenue_. Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer devant un tel manque d'originalité. Il poussa précautionneusement la porte de bois et entra.

Une odeur de cire et de café flottait dans la pièce. L'intérieur du café était propret et d'une élégance rustique. Aux fenêtres, des rideaux à carreaux filtraient la lumière de l'extérieur, les tables éparses étaient égayées par des bouquets de fleurs multicolores. La salle était déserte.

Quelques années plus tôt, Draco aurait probablement froncé du nez et appelé le décor rustique mais, dans cet endroit inconnu, il trouvait la familiarité de l'atmosphère rassurante. La nervosité qui lui serrait la gorge depuis son départ se dénoua quelque peu.

Il fit quelques pas mal assurés en direction du comptoir.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Sa voix était étranglée et tremblante. Il se racla la gorge et s'apprêta à réitérer son appel lorsqu'une boule noire sauta sur le comptoir et l'examina de ses yeux ronds.

Le chat fixa Draco.

Draco fixa le chat.

Le félin était d'un noir de jais, et ses yeux étaient d'une couleur impossible à déterminer, hésitant entre le bleu et le blanc nacré. Il inclina la tête, semblant attendre quelque-chose.

« Hum…Je –Je cherche Maria. Je viens de la part d'Alfonso. Alfonso Capuani, » dit Draco au chat, tout en se sentant profondément stupide.

_Tu parles à un chat, mon vieux. La fin est proche_, songea-t-il, au bord du désespoir. A sa grande surprise, le chat lâcha un miaulement bref, sauta du comptoir et disparut.

Draco se retrouva de nouveau seul dans le café, et n'eût d'autre choix que de patienter avec l'espoir ridicule que le chat allait revenir. Avec sa maîtresse, de préférence.

Il s'assit à une table et saisit machinalement une fleur entre ses doigts. Il la tourna et la retourna nerveusement, arrachant les pétales pour en faire des petits tas. Plus les minutes passaient, plus l'appréhension montait en lui. La tenancière allait-elle le reconnaître ? Que se passerait-il si c'était le cas ? Allait-il se faire insulter, renvoyer ? Attaquer ?

La sueur froide qui annonçait le début d'une crise de panique commença à couvrir son front.

Allait-elle appeler d'autres personnes pour lui donner une leçon ? Comme –le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par un _poc _sec. Il leva les yeux pour trouver un verre empli d'un liquide mordoré sur sa table.

« Bois-ça. M'est avis que t'en as besoin, bonhomme. »

La voix légèrement rauque, teintée d'un accent presque imperceptible, fit sursauter Draco. Sa propriétaire était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années au visage rond, aux cheveux courts et frisés d'un blond cendré parsemés çà et là d'un éclat argenté. Elle semblait indifférente à la scrutation intense de Draco. Celui-ci, gêné, détourna son regard sur le verre que la femme lui avait donné. Le breuvage ambré avait l'air inoffensif, mais il n'avait pas l'intention d'en boire une goutte. Lui-même Maître des Potions, il savait à quel point il était facile de distiller quelques gouttes d'un poison mortel, incolore et inodore dans une boisson.

La femme dût sentir son inconfort car elle éclata d'un rire chaleureux, découvrant ses dents jaunies.

« T'inquiètes donc pas, bonhomme, j'essaie pas de te tuer. T'as la tête de quelqu'un qu'a vu un fantôme. Crois-moi, ça te fera du bien. C'est de l'hydromel, je l'ai distillé moi-même. »

Loin d'être rassuré, Draco déglutit et saisit le verre. Il prit une gorgée prudente. La brûlure de l'alcool radoucie par le goût du miel fit son travail, et aussitôt, Draco sentit son corps se détendre.

« Bon gars. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qui amène Draco Malfoy dans mon modeste café. »

Draco se raidit, l'espoir qu'il avait d'être resté anonyme démoli en une seconde. Cependant, aucune accusation ne teintait la voix de la femme. Draco remarqua distraitement les rides qui ornaient le coin de ses yeux. Des rides de sourire. Il fit de son mieux pour se composer une expression indifférente et, lorsqu'il parla, sa voix ne trahissait aucune des violentes émotions qui le secouaient.

« Je –Alfonso m'a envoyé. J'ai besoin de Sisymbre pour mes potions et il est à court. Il m'a dit que vous en auriez peut-être. »

« Alfonso ! Ce vieux brigand ! Des mois que je ne l'ai pas vu. Voyons voir ce que je peux faire pour toi, bonhomme. »

Draco grimaça. Se faire appeler « bonhomme » à vingt-quatre ans était une expérience assez déconcertante.

La femme s'était éloignée et farfouillait derrière son comptoir. Draco l'entendit marmonner des mots dans une langue inconnue. Finalement, après un dernier « _Fläkta !_ », elle poussa un petit cri de victoire.

« _Hah, __äntligen_ ! »

Elle se releva, brandissant un bouquet de fleurs séchées. Elle les tendit à Draco qui les saisit avec soulagement. Il avait trouvé l'ingrédient manquant, son Polynectar serait livré en temps et en heures. Il regarda sa sauveuse avec gratitude.

« Merci, madame. »

« Pas de ça, bonhomme. Moi c'est Maria Ohlsson. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Maria. »

Draco tenta vaillamment de sourire, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été traité avec autant de chaleur et de confiance par quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère ou Alfonso. La simplicité amicale de cette femme lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Merci…Maria. »

Sa voix était enrouée, mais Maria, si elle le remarqua, ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle tira une pipe de bois de son tablier, la calla entre ses dents et l'alluma de la pointe de sa baguette. Une épaisse fumée s'éleva du foyer, une fumée à l'odeur d'herbes brûlée et d'encens. Pas désagréable.

Sirotant son hydromel, Draco se laissa envahir par le silence paisible qui baignait le petit café. Il sentait le regard de la femme sur lui mais, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, le malaise qui l'étreignait toujours sous la scrutation d'un inconnu ne se manifesta pas.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure plus tard qu'il se leva pour partir. Maria Ohlsson n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'impatience, ni n'avait brisé le silence recueilli de Draco. Elle s'était contentée de fumer sa pipe, le regard voguant entre les murs du café, la fenêtre et Draco lui-même, un sourire lointain flottant parfois sur son visage.

Lorsque Draco porta sa main à sa bourse de cuir pour en sortir quelques Gallions, elle secoua la tête et éclata d'un rire rauque.

« Pas de ça, bonhomme. Aujourd'hui, c'est pour moi. Considère ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue. »

Draco fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

« De _bienvenue _? Cela impliquerait que je revienne. »

La femme se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un sourire.

« Vous revenez toujours, bonhomme, vous revenez toujours. »

Elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique avant que Draco ne puisse lui demander des explications.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque Draco poussa la porte de la maison, il entendit les pas empressés de sa mère se rapprocher. Il eût à peine le temps de tourner la clé dans la serrure qu'elle apparut et le serra dans ses bras si fort qu'il en eût le souffle coupé.

Abasourdi, il se laissa faire, les bras ballants. Malgré leur mode de vie à mille lieues des mondanités du passé, Narcissa avait gardé avec son fils les distances qui étaient de mises parmi les grandes familles de _sang-pur_. Les signes d'affections n'étaient pas bien vus dans ce milieu et Draco pouvait compter sur les doigts d'une main le nombre d'étreintes maternelles spontanées qu'il avait reçu. La culpabilité le saisit. Sa mère avait dû horriblement s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir revenir.

« Je vais bien, mère. Tout va bien, » marmonna-t-il en tapotant maladroitement l'épaule frêle de Narcissa. Celle-ci sembla se rendre compte de l'embarras de son fils et recula d'un pas, les yeux secs.

« Je me suis inquiétée, Draco, » répondit-elle d'un ton dans lequel l'accusation était évidente.

Draco ravala sa culpabilité et hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolée, mère. J'ai perdu la notion du temps. »

Narcissa resta bouche bée durant quelques secondes avant de se reprendre.

« Je vais préparer du thé, et j'aimerais que tu me raconte tout ça. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Ce soir-là, Draco eût du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, ce ne furent pas des souvenirs sombres et sanglants qui le tinrent éveillés, mais celui, plus paisible, d'un sourire mystérieux et de l'odeur entêtante des fleurs sauvages.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce chapitre manque cruellement d'Harry Potter. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous le retrouverez au prochain chapitre, je ne pouvais tout simplement pas le faire arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe. Je suppose que ce chapitre de mise en place soulève tout un tas de questions (si quelqu'un le lit \o/). Elles trouveront des réponses dans la suite de la fiction.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Note de l'auteur:**. Merci à ceux qui ont trouvé le temps de s'égarer par ici et de lire mes bêtises, et aussi à ceux qui laissent des reviews. Merci à **Mel** (que j'ai déjà croisée au détour de mes fictions et dont les commentaires me font toujours plaisir) et **Hermoni **pour leurs _guest-reviews_ auxquelles je ne peux répondre que publiquement. Voilà, j'ai fait le tour, maintenant, passons aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Chapitre 2

OoOoOoO

* * *

La semaine suivante, Draco tenta avec zèle de ne pas penser au petit café de la Rue Errante. Il s'évertua à agir comme à son habitude. Il se levait, descendait à la cave et se jetait dans la fabrication de ses potions avec une rage toute nouvelle. Les dents serrées, il projetait toute sa concentration dans ce qu'il faisait.

Draco Malfoy détestait les imprévus. Oui, il les abhorrait, aussi bien les petites broutilles qui venaient perturber le cours de ses journées soigneusement orchestrées que les grands changements, ceux qui volaient les cœur et y faisaient naître une mauvaise herbe qu'il répugnait à laisser pousser en lui.

_Espoir_.

Draco n'aimait pas l'espoir. Il en avait été rempli, pendant un temps.

Ses souhaits réalisés avaient toujours été accompagnés d'amertume et de rage.

Au début, il y avait eu l'espoir de faire plaisir à son père. L'espoir qu'un jour celui-ci le regarderait et lui dirait « Je suis fier de toi, mon fils. » Celui qui l'avait poursuivi durant toute son enfance, puis son adolescence.

Lorsque ce jour était arrivé, Lucius était pâle, sa voix n'était qu'un filet et ses yeux ne regardaient pas Draco. Ils fuyaient en direction de la haute silhouette à la face de cauchemar, emplis d'une terreur que Draco partageait.

Draco avait contemplé avec horreur son propre bras souillé par cette marque, ce serpent obscène sur sa peau pâle.

Il avait haï son père.

Puis il y avait eu cet espoir plus viscéral, qui le prenait aux tripes. Ce souhait désespéré, cet instinct. Celui de ne pas mourir. Celui de survivre, coûte que coûte.

Draco avait survécu. Il avait échappé aux foudres du Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce à Severus. Il avait échappé au Feudeymon lancé par Crabbe grâce à Potter.

Il avait haï sa propre lâcheté.

Après la guerre, il avait espéré pouvoir se reconstruire. Oublier, juste un peu. Mais les sorts vicieux lancés dans son dos lorsqu'il osait se montrer en public lui firent vite comprendre que ce souhait était vain. Les cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits l'avaient conforté dans cette certitude.

Alors Draco avait cessé d'attendre. Il avait vécu sa vie solitaire au jour le jour.

Il n'était pas malheureux. Aucune miette de son ancienne vie ne lui avait manqué. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Avec un grognement frustré, il fit disparaître une énième potion ratée de son chaudron. Les souvenirs qu'il avait pris soin d'enfermer à double tour dans un coin poussiéreux de son cerveau, il les retrouvait, plus vifs et perçants que jamais.

Bouillant d'une excitation à peine contenue, il remonta les escaliers quatre à quatre et, sans prendre la peine de déranger sa mère pour la prévenir, s'en fut de la maison.

Sur le perron, il hésita un instant. Il pourrait aller marcher, tenter d'oublier ses idées noires, sans grand espoir que cela fonctionne. Il pourrait retourner au Café Bienvenue, et céder par la même occasion à son obsession. Voir des gens. Replonger pour un petit instant dans la vraie vie, loin du silence de la campagne. Rêver, ne serait-ce que pour une heure.

Ou bien…

L'idée s'imposa d'elle-même à son esprit et il sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres.

Un _crac_ plus tard, Draco avait transplané.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Les serres d'Alfonso Capuani étaient un pays des merveilles pour tout Maître des Potions. Draco entra sans prendre la peine de frapper et inhala avec plaisir le mélange des odeurs qui le frappa de plein fouet. Le lourd parfum des fleurs tropicales se mêlait à celui du terreau humide et à celui, plus musqué que les Cactus Carnivores dégageaient pour attirer dans leurs épines les insectes assez stupides pour s'aventurer dans cette jungle.

Draco traversa lentement la serre surchauffée. Il caressa au passage les pétales immaculées d'un asphodèle, évita avec adresse un banc d'orties déchaînées et laissa ses yeux voguer sur le fouillis de plantes dans l'espoir d'y discerner la chevelure ébouriffée d'Alfonso. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à percevoir la voix profonde de son ami complimentant une fleur ou une autre.

En désespoir de cause, il se dirigea vers ce qu'Alfonso appelait sa « Serre Boréale ». Il grimaça en rentrant, giflé par le froid glacial qui régnait dans la pièce. Il serra sa cape contre lui, et regretta amèrement de ne pas s'être habillé plus. Il finit par localiser Alfonso, à genoux en face d'une rangée d'Ancolies Polaires qui tendaient leurs pétales bleutés vers le plafond enchanté. Comme toujours lorsqu'il entrait dans cette partie de la serre, Draco fut stupéfié par la beauté de celui-ci. La lumière éclatait comme dans un prisme, baignant la pièce entière d'une lueur tantôt bleutée, tantôt verte, ou encore d'un carmin flamboyant. Le rayon se prenait dans les plaques givrées qui étincelaient tant qu'elles en devenaient aveuglantes.

Draco s'approcha de l'homme qui marmonnait des encouragements inaudibles à ses fleurs, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Alfonso, » salua-t-il.

Son ami eut un sursaut violent et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

« Draco ! Tu veux me tuer, mon ami ? »

Draco le gratifia d'un sourire bref, mais ne répondit pas. Alfonso ne s'en offensa pas. Draco savait qu'au bout de quatre ans, l'homme était habitué au manque de verbosité de son associé. Alfonso, de toute façon, parlait suffisamment pour deux.

En réalité, Alfonso parlait sans arrêt.

Il parlait à ses plantes, se parlait à lui-même. Chaque personne l'honorant d'une visite faisait les frais de son babillage allègre. Certaines en repartaient traumatisées, mais Draco aimait les bavardages sans queue ni tête d'Alfonso. Il aimait la confiance sans borne de l'homme, son cœur sur la main et son visage si expressif qu'on lisait ses émotions comme dans un livre ouvert.

Alfonso était l'exact opposé de Draco. C'était peut-être pour ça que les deux s'appréciaient autant.

Aujourd'hui, cependant, il était venu avec une idée bien précise en tête.

« Alfonso, parle-moi du Café Bienvenue. »

L'homme haussa un sourcil et passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns, un geste que Draco avait depuis longtemps appris à analyser comme la preuve qu'il était mal à l'aise.

« Le café de Maria ? »

Draco hocha la tête.

« Je l'ai découvert par hasard il y a dix ans, quand je suis arrivé en Angleterre. »

Draco lut dans les yeux de son ami la douleur causée par les souvenirs encore cuisants de son exil forcé. L'homme avait perdu toute sa famille lors de la guerre civile qui avait secoué la communauté sorcière cubaine.

« J'suis rentré chez Maria un de mes mauvais jours, » continua-t-il, « j'avais envie de noyer un peu mes souvenirs au fond de mon verre, comme je le faisais souvent à l'époque. Mon vieux, tu m'aurais vu. Une véritable épave. Maria…Maria m'a réparé. Elle n'a pas fait grand-chose, elle m'a laissé déverser ma bile, elle m'a tenu la main et elle m'a servi du thé. »

Il pouffa.

« Du thé, t'imagine ? Maria, c'est ce genre de personnes qui parvient toujours à te surprendre. Tu verras, Draco. Elle va te rafistoler comme elle m'a rafistolé. »

Draco médita quelques instants la réponse de son ami. Soudain, une idée naquit, insidieuse. Il plissa les yeux, le cœur rempli de soupçon.

« Al… Est-ce que tu m'as menti ? Pour la Sisymbre ? »

Alfonso ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma sans prononcer un mot, les joues écarlates. Cela suffit pour confirmer les soupçons de Draco. Il se sentit envahi d'une indignation incrédule.

« Tu…tu m'as envoyé…Londres…Al, » il s'étouffait presque, « Comment as-tu _pu_ me faire ça ?, » cracha-t-il finalement, hors de lui.

Alfonso soupira et se frotta les yeux de sa manche couverte de terre.

« Draco…Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là, mais…tu en as besoin. Regarde-toi, mon vieux. Regarde ta vie ? T'es un jeune gars qu'a tout pour réussir, et pourtant, tu te terres dans ta baraque comme un prisonnier. Ça me tue, de te voir gâcher ton talent pour quelques Gallions. Tu pourrais faire de grandes choses, sauver des vies. Tu te tortures, je le vois sur ton visage, je le lis dans tes yeux. C'est pas une vie, ça. J'en sais quelque-chose, crois-moi. J'y suis passé, moi aussi. »

Draco ne répondit pas, sa colère quelque peu douchée par les mots sincères de son ami. Alfonso soupira de nouveau et reprit.

« T'es comme un fils, pour moi, mon gars. Et ça, retiens-le bien, parce que tu l'entendras pas une deuxième fois. Alfonso parle beaucoup, mais il ne répète jamais les choses importantes. Draco, Merlin sait que c'est pas la colère qui te fera avancer. T'as besoin de vivre, de _vraiment_ vivre, sinon tu vas finir comme moi, un vieux croûton qui parle à ses fleurs pour oublier qu'il est seul. Sauf que tu parleras à tes chaudrons. Et ça mon gars, c'est encore pire. »

Draco avala sa salive avec difficulté, incapable de trouver des mots. Toute rage disparue, il fixa son ami. Il avait perdu l'habitude des mots, lui qui les maniait auparavant comme des épées, mais ceux d'Alfonso avaient fait vibrer quelque-chose dans sa poitrine. Une nouvelle corde, une émotion fulgurante qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer.

Il ne répondit pas.

Il se contenta de passer un bras autour de l'épaule d'Alfonso et de le serrer contre lui en une étreinte brusque. Alfonso lui tapota maladroitement l'épaule, les yeux humides.

« Là, ça va aller, fils. Ça va aller. »

Draco recula gauchement, embarrassé. Il salua Alfonso d'un bref signe de tête et s'apprêta à sortir.

« Draco. »

Draco se figea mais ne se retourna pas. Il entendit Al prendre une inspiration tremblante.

« Tu y retourneras. »

Ce n'était pas une question.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco y retourna.

Deux jours durant, il lutta pour retrouver sa routine rassurante, exécutait de façon mécanique ces gestes familiers. Tenta de garder la face devant le regard attentif que sa mère posait de plus en plus souvent sur lui depuis qu'il était revenu de Londres. Draco avait sous-estimé le sens de l'observation de Narcissa car ce fut elle qui ramena le sujet sur le tapis, un matin.

« Draco, » dit-elle d'un ton posé et doux, comme si elle parlait à un enfant et non à son fils de vingt-quatre ans, « tu as l'esprit ailleurs, en ce moment. »

Draco se figea, tartine à mi-chemin de son bol de café, stupéfait que sa mère rompe le silence feutré qui entourait d'habitude leur petit-déjeuner. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Mh ? Non, mère, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. »

Narcissa continua de le fixer et haussa un sourcil sceptique. Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent imperceptiblement.

« Vraiment ?, » le ton était léger, mais Draco n'était pas dupe. Sa mère avait toujours su discerner la vérité du mensonge chez les autres, et il était clair qu'elle n'était pas convaincue.

« Je…suis intrigué. Par cette femme que j'ai rencontré à Londres, mère. C'est tout. »

Un éclat d'anxiété fusa dans les yeux de Narcissa, mais lorsqu'elle parla, sa voix était parfaitement égale.

« En ce cas, pourquoi n'y retournerais-tu pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, la tartine tomba sur la table avec un bruit mou. Draco ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à fixer sa mère d'un air incrédule.

« A _Londres_ ? Vous me suggérez de retourner à Londres ? La dernière fois, vous avez tout fait pour tenter de m'en dissuader ! »

« Oui, Draco, c'est exactement ce que je suggère. La dernière fois je…j'étais simplement inquiète, » répondit-elle. Après une pause, elle reprit, « je le suis toujours. Mais les choses se sont déroulées sans problème, n'est-ce pas ? Et je sais que tu y serais retourné dès le lendemain si tu n'avais pas eu peur de m'inquiéter. Je ne veux pas te retenir en arrière, Draco. Ce n'est pas le devoir d'une mère. »

La dernière phrase avait été prononcée d'un ton ferme que Draco n'avait pas entendu depuis des années. L'espace d'un instant, sa mère était redevenue Narcissa Malfoy, celle de son enfance, celle qui réduisait les amis de son père à des chiots bafouillant en quelques mots.

Il hocha lentement la tête.

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la porte du _Café Bienvenue_ le soir même, une semaine tout juste après sa première visite dans la rue Errante

Draco entra sans hésiter et laissa la porte se refermer derrière lui. Comme lors de sa précédente visite, la pièce était déserte. Il haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber peu dignement sur une chaise. Ferma les yeux et s'emplit les narines de cette odeur si particulière de cire à bois, de café et de l'étrange tabac à pipe de Maria Ohlsson.

Soudain, un poids tomba sur ses genoux. Il poussa un cri de surprise, ouvrit les yeux et, par réflexe, posa sa main sur la poche ou était rangée sa baguette.

Ses yeux croisèrent le regard pâle du chat qui semblait avoir décidé que ses genoux étaient un siège acceptable. Draco aurait juré que l'animal arborait un air victorieux lorsqu'il se roula confortablement en boule sur ses cuisses et ferma les yeux en ronronnant comme une chaudière.

« Thé ? »

Draco sursauta si violemment que le chat cessa de ronronner et lui lança un regard noir. Maria Ohlsson se tenait à côté de lui, une tasse fumante dans chaque main.

« Oui, merci, » répondit Draco d'une voix faible, tentant désespérément de remettre sous contrôle le rythme de ses battements de cœur.

Maria posa la tasse devant lui et fit apparaître un sucrier et un pot de lait d'un mouvement négligeant de sa baguette. Elle prit place en face de lui et lui sourit.

« De quoi parlons-nous, aujourd'hui ? »

Draco la fixa sans comprendre.

« Parler ? »

« Tu es là pour ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Draco était déconcerté. Il prit le temps de réfléchir un instant.

« Pour tout vous avouer, je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je suis là, » finit-il par répondre d'un ton las. Il se sentit soudain très stupide. Pour se donner une contenance, il regarda autour de lui.

« N'avez-vous jamais de clients ? »

Maria éclata de rire.

« Oh, si, bonhomme, si. Mais les clients, ça va et ça vient. »

Draco acquiesça et le silence retomba.

« Il s'appelle Opale. »

« Pardon ?, » demanda Draco, interloqué.

« Le chat. Il s'appelle Opale. Rapport à ses yeux. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer. C'est plutôt rare. »

Malgré lui, Draco ricana.

« Ma vie vient de s'illuminer. »

« Ne sois pas cynique, bonhomme. Ça ne te va pas. »

L'irritation monta en Draco. Il releva la tête et fixa la femme.

« Vous ne savez rien de moi. »

« Je sais de toi ce que tout le monde sait. Il ne tient qu'à toi de me montrer qui tu es vraiment. »

« Vraiment ? Vous voulez savoir qui je suis _vraiment_ ?, » cracha Draco, « il n'y a rien à savoir. Je suis Draco Malfoy, ancien Mangemort, fils de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Voilà ce que je suis. Mais vous le saviez déjà. »

Il se leva brutalement de sa chaise. Le chat retomba sur ses pattes et cracha en sa direction avant de s'enfuir prestement, vexé. Draco déposa un Gallion sur la table.

« Merci pour le thé. »

Puis il sortit, résistant à l'envie puérile de claquer la porte derrière lui. S'en fut le plus vite qu'il pouvait, en se jurant de ne plus y revenir.

Il y revint dès le lendemain.

Et tous les jours suivants. Il s'asseyait, buvait ce que Maria posait en face de lui, restait quelques heures à écouter son babillage sur les potions et ses anecdotes sur ses clients, et repartait, un étrange sentiment de satisfaction ronronnant au creux de sa poitrine. Maria n'avait plus tenté de le faire parler, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Un jour, lorsqu'il entra, il trouva un autre client dans le café. L'homme était de dos, et il ne prit pas le temps de le détailler. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, il tourna les talons et s'enfuit.

Une semaine durant, il n'osa plus remettre les pieds dans La Rue Errante.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« J'ai peur, » fut la première chose qu'il dit à Maria lorsqu'il parvint à emmagasiner le courage de pousser de nouveau la porte du petit café, pour le trouver merveilleusement vide.

« Peur de quoi, bonhomme ? »

Draco soupira.

« De tout. J'ai peur des autres. J'ai peur de l'inconnu. J'ai peur du changement. J'ai peur de ne _pas_ changer. J'ai peur, toujours. J'aimerais être courageux. »

Maria posa sa tasse.

« La peur est le masque de la folie, bonhomme. Elle ne te mènera nulle part. »

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, épuisé par sa confession mortifiante.

« Si j'avais voulu des conseils cryptiques, j'aurais acheté un_ Fortune Cookie*_. » râla-t-il sans entrain.

« Le courage ne va pas te tomber dessus comme la pluie. Il va falloir que tu le mérite. »

Draco grogna, partagé entre l'exaspération et l'affection pour cette femme qui n'allait jamais là où on l'attendait.

« Vous devriez rencontrer ma mère, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez à merveille, » choisit-il de marmonner, en désespoir de cause.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco commença à parler. Lui qui, des années durant, s'était muré dans son silence, commença à raconter l'histoire de sa vie à cette drôle petite femme. Des petits morceaux de son existence. Les coins les moins reluisants, il les diluait dans des anecdotes de son enfance qui n'avait pas été aussi sombre que certains aimaient à le croire.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, il parla de son père. Son père qu'il avait admiré dans son jeune âge, si fier et si hautain. Ce père distant qui, malgré tout, l'avait aimé. A sa façon très hautaine. Sa façon très Malfoy. Ce père dont il buvait chacun des mots, dont il avait cru chacune des déclarations. Sur la suprématie du Sang-Pur. Sur le bien-fondé des idéaux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Son père, tombé de son piédestal. Son père, traîné dans la boue. Son père, évadé d'Azkaban après l'échec de l'opération au ministère, son père, hors-la-loi. Son père, qui l'avait livré en pâture à la colère de son maître. Son père, pour les fautes duquel il avait été marqué, souillé. Son père, envoyé de nouveau à Azkaban et mort un an après. Son père, qu'il haïssait et aimait à la fois, déchiré entre ces deux sentiments antinomiques. Déchiré par le fait qu'il ne pourrait jamais choisir entre les deux, plus maintenant.

Maria fournissait thé, café et hydromel. Lâchait parfois une phrase surprenante au détour d'une confession. Mais la plupart du temps, elle écoutait en silence, le fixait de ses yeux clairs attentifs, qui semblaient traverser la boîte crânienne de Draco, lire ses pensées. Partager ses émotions.

Parfois, Draco était saisi d'une colère terrible, perdu dans le dédale de ses souvenirs. Lorsqu'il parla de Potter et du _Sectumsempra_, la rage qui le saisit fit voler des chaises à travers la pièce. Lorsqu'il raconta la manière dont sa mère avait été traitée lors de son procès, il fit éclater sa tasse entre ses mains, laissant ses paumes ensanglantées. Maria réparait, rangeait, soignait, sans un soupir.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le premier jour de décembre, une fine couche de gel recouvrait la campagne, conférant au paysage une aura de quiétude inhabituelle. Draco passa la journée à préparer une Goutte du Mort-Vivant très délicate et, à l'heure où le soleil commença à décliner à l'horizon, il était en sueur, épuisé par la fournaise qu'était devenu son atelier.

Il prit une douche rapide et, sans même prendre la peine de se coiffer ni de passer quelque-chose de plus seyant que les jeans usés qu'il portait en travaillant, transplana devant la porte du Café Bienvenue.

Il la poussa et s'apprêta à appeler Maria lorsque quelque-chose l'arrêta.

Il se figea.

Il n'était pas seul.

L'homme était à la place à laquelle il l'avait trouvé la dernière fois, assis à la table du fond, ne montrant à Draco que son dos et une masse de cheveux bruns en bataille.

Le cœur battant la chamade, Draco s'apprêta à s'enfuir, mais une phrase de Maria choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir. _Le courage ne va pas te tomber dessus comme la pluie. Il va te falloir le mériter. _

Draco entra.

Si l'homme l'avait entendu, il n'en montra rien. Il ne fit pas un mouvement. Draco tira une chaise le plus silencieusement possible et s'assit, observant le dos tourné vers lui, à la recherche d'un indice sur l'identité de l'homme.

Un bruissement se fit entendre et l'homme tourna la tête vers le bar. Draco observa la mâchoire serrée, les cheveux en bataille, le nez droit, les lunettes rondes, les sourcils froncés, le spectacle horriblement évocateur, horriblement évocateur de…

« _Potter_ ?, » lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Potter tourna vivement la tête vers lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Draco, qui y regarda, fasciné, les émotions passer, surprise, rage, puis résignation, alors qu'il plissait les yeux et passait sa main dans ses cheveux. Il hocha brièvement la tête.

« Malfoy. »

Il tourna de nouveau le dos, et Draco crut l'entendre marmonner quelque-chose comme « _Evidemment _».

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent en silence. Draco était nerveux. Il fit craquer ses phalanges, gêné la sensation étouffante de proximité, renforcée par le point d'honneur que tous deux mettaient à s'ignorer.

Finalement, Maria arriva, pimpante à son habitude, un verre de bière et un d'hydromel dans les mains. Elle posa la bière devant Potter, qui la remercia d'un autre hochement de tête, et s'approcha de Draco. Lorsqu'elle lui eût donné sa boisson, il attrapa son poignet et l'attira à lui.

« _Maria,_ » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, « _qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici_ ? »

« La même chose que toi, bonhomme. La même chose que toi, » répondit la femme d'un ton amusé.

Draco retint de justesse un ricanement. Il voyait mal comment Potter pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. La haine de son enfance le saisit, brûlante et irraisonnée, mais il parvint à la contenir. Il ne se ferait pas l'affront de se ridiculiser devant Potter. Il sirota son hydromel, prenant soin de ne jamais diriger son regard vers le fond de la pièce. Il préféra le garder fixé sur Maria, qui chantonnait une curieuse mélodie aux accents mélancoliques.

Finalement, Potter se leva, jeta une pièce sur la table et s'en fut, les mains dans les poches.

Il ne jeta pas un regard en arrière.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco continua d'aller au café Bienvenue. Le plus souvent, il était seul avec Maria. Celle-ci n'avait pas une fois mentionnée Potter, mais il surprit plusieurs fois ce regard entendu qu'il avait appris à reconnaître chez sa mère.

De temps à autres, cependant, Potter était là quand il entrait. Il ne prononçait jamais plus de quelques mots, ne sourcillait plus en voyant Draco entrer. Ces jours-là, Draco ne parlait pas, laissant Maria faire la conversation.

Lentement, et de la plus curieuse des manières, Potter devint une constante silencieuse dans la vie nouvellement chamboulée de Draco. Parfois, il portait ces robes vertes étrangement familières, qui réveillaient en lui ce souvenir vague sur lequel il ne parvenait pas à placer de mots, mais plutôt une odeur, à la fois aseptisée et âcre. Draco eut alors conscience qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'était devenu Potter depuis la fin des procès, lorsqu'il avait fourré sa baguette dans les mains de Draco et tourné les talons sans un mot de plus, le visage pâle et les traits tirés. Les pages de la Gazette traitant de Potter avaient été incinérées de la même manière que celles mentionnant la guerre, et il n'avait tout simplement pas _pensé_ à Potter depuis son départ du Manoir. A l'heure qu'il était, il était probablement marié avec sa Weaslette, peut-être même avait-il produit un ou deux rejetons binoclards.

Lorsqu'il pouvait le faire sans se faire remarquer, Draco fixait le visage de celui qui avait été source de tant de jalousie teintée de haine, qui avait été la cible de ses moqueries les plus cruelles au temps de Poudlard. Potter faisait peur à voir. Les traits brouillés par le manque de sommeil, les sourcils perpétuellement froncés. _Il a la même expression qu'après la bataille finale_, songeait Draco. Puis chassait cette pensée dérangeante dans un coin de son cerveau. Ce n'étaient pas ses problèmes, après tout.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Malfoy. »

Draco leva les yeux vers la voix, irrité. Il avait passé une journée terriblement frustrante, une potion lui donnait du fil à retordre, sa mère était retombée dans un de ses accès de mélancolie qui la laissaient silencieuse et lointaine, et, pour couronner le tout, Maria ne faisait pas mine de se montrer. Pour résumer, Draco n'était _vraiment_ pas de bonne humeur.

Son regard croisa les yeux verts de l'homme, et il tenta de le charger d'autant de dédain glacé qu'il le pouvait.

« Potter. »

Potter se dandinait sur place, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Je –comment vas-tu ? »

Le choc coupa le sifflet de Draco. Il cligna des yeux et tenta de retrouver un semblant de contenance. Sur la défensive, il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et lança un regard noir à Potter.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela te concerne, Potter. »

Potter cessa de se dandiner et une étincelle de colère passa dans ses yeux. Il se frotta le front d'un geste que Draco devinait inconscient.

« Malfoy, j'essaie d'engager une _conversation_. Même-toi, tu n'es pas assez idiot pour ne pas comprendre _ça_, si ? »

« Et…tu as décidé que m'insulter était le meilleur moyen _d'engager une conversation_, c'est ça ? Merlin, Potter, tes manières valent celle d'un singe. »

Le froncement de sourcils s'accentua, et Draco retint un rictus. Il était bien trop facile d'énerver Potter. Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la gorge de celui-ci, qui semblait lutter pour garder son calme. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et soupira.

« Je suppose que c'était prévisible, » marmonna-t-il en tournant les talons et en sortant en trombe du café.

Draco attendit d'être envahi par la satisfaction. Comme avant, à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à faire perdre à Potter son sang froid.

Elle ne vint jamais.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Maria ? »

« Oui, bonhomme ? »

« Est-ce que Potter vous parle, quand je ne suis pas là ? »

Maria lui lança un regard impénétrable par-dessus sa pipe.

« Secret professionnel, bonhomme. »

Draco soupira et l'observa tasser le tabac au fond du foyer.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Draco sentit la chaleur des flammes avant de vraiment réaliser ce qui se passait. Les flammes le poursuivaient, et il escaladait, escaladait. Le poids du corps inconscient était presque insupportable. Désespéré, il ferma les yeux et attendit la morsure du feu sur sa peau. _

Il se réveilla en sursaut et jura entre ses dents serrées.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Potter. »

Potter, qui venait d'entrer dans le café, se figea et se tourna vers Draco, qui fut secoué par la méfiance et l'épuisement qu'il lut dans le regard sombre.

« Pas aujourd'hui, Malfoy. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à me disputer. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Non, je –je ne veux pas me disputer, » répondit-il.

Il fit un geste vague en direction de la chaise qui lui faisait face. Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent devant l'invitation implicite. Il s'approcha lentement, comme si Draco était un animal sauvage. Il tira la chaise et s'assit, la méfiance toujours présente dans ses yeux.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent en chien de fusil et le silence s'étira, inconfortable. Draco fixa le vert de la robe de sorcier de Potter, ennuyé par cette familiarité qu'il ne s'expliquait pas.

Ses souvenirs déferlèrent soudain, comme si un barrage avait craqué. Les mots précipités, les baguettes pointées vers lui, doucement, les incantations prononcées à mi-voix, voix de femmes, voix d'hommes, la douleur, la douleur encore, puis finalement le soulagement, l'éclat des robes vertes avant qu'il ne glisse dans un sommeil magique.

« Sainte Mangouste !, » lâcha-t-il.

Potter leva des yeux surpris vers lui. Draco se rendit compte qu'ils étaient d'un vert presque aussi sombre que sa tenue.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu travailles à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Potter fronça les sourcils et hocha brièvement la tête.

« Guérisseur, » finit-il par expliquer.

Draco contempla le napperon brodé, pensif.

Il finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plus d'un mois.

« Pourquoi viens-tu ici, Potter ? »

Un bruit de verre brisé leur parvint de la réserve, suivi d'une flopée de jurons colorés. Maria apparut, un rouleau à pâtisserie levé comme un gourdin. Elle poursuivait Opale, qui détala ventre à terre pour échapper au courroux de sa maîtresse.

Les coins de la bouche de Potter se relevèrent en un quasi-sourire, et son regard parut s'éclairer de l'intérieur.

« Pour ça, » murmura-t-il.

Draco ne répondit pas, mais, en suivant des yeux la scène irréelle qui se déroulait devant lui, il songea que, pour la première fois, il comprenait Potter.

* * *

à suivre...

* * *

* Un_ Fortune Cookie_ est un biscuit chinois dans lequel est caché un message.

**Note de Fin de chapitre: **Ce chapitre n'est pas très fort en action, mais des rebondissements sont à prévoir par la suite ! Je tiens à préciser aussi que les personnages originaux (Alfonso, Maria et euh...Opale le chat) auront une grande place dans cette fiction, mais que d'autres personnages tirés des livres feront leur apparition par la suite. J'espère ne pas trop vous ennuyer.

Bien à vous,

Alice Saturne


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et cette fiction n'est pas écrite avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**NdA**: Voici le chapitre 3 de ma fiction. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 3

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le silence planait comme un oiseau moqueur. La serre était inhabituellement calme, et Draco, malgré la chaleur moite, ne put retenir un frisson. Il resserra sa prise sur les fioles qu'Alfonso lui avait demandées, rassuré par la pression du verre glacé sur ses paumes.

C'était un mauvais jour pour Draco.

Réveil aux aurores, les cheveux collés aux tempes, le souffle court. Le fantôme du cauchemar s'était éloigné, juste assez pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'en souvenir. Mais il lui avait collé à la peau toute la journée, comme une vieille chimère aux couleurs fanées. Il avait tourné en rond, incapable de se concentrer sur ses activités habituelles.

La chouette d'Alfonso lui avait donné l'excuse dont il avait besoin pour sortir de la maison, abandonner l'atmosphère soudain étouffante des murs de pierre, abandonner le silence de sa mère.

Lâchement, il s'était senti soulagé à la minute où il avait passé le perron.

« Alfonso ?, » appela-t-il en traversant la serre.

Après quelques secondes de silence, un grognement irrité lui répondit. Malgré lui, Draco sentit un sourire faible étirer ses lèvres. Il se dirigea vers le fond de la serre, ou il trouva son ami agenouillé auprès d'un magnolia. Son visage était renfrogné, et il examinait une à une les feuilles de l'arbre.

« Que se passe-t-il ?, » demanda Draco, un peu inquiet devant le mutisme d'Alfonso. Celui-ci finit par soupirer. Se tourna lentement vers Draco.

« Je ne sais pas. Mon magnolia est malade, et j'ignore ce qui lui arrive. Regarde!, » dit-il en pointant du doigt une feuille décolorée et fripée, « Hier, il était encore magnifique. »

Draco grimaça. Il savait la relation qu'entretenait Alfonso avec ses plantes, et lorsqu'une de ses plantes mourait, Alfonso était dévasté. Il posa sur l'établi les cinq fioles.

« Je t'ai amené ce que tu m'a demandé. Voilà le fortifiant, le répulsif à Doxys, l'essence de Gentiane et le décalcarisant. »

Alfonso fronça les sourcils.

« Que contient la cinquième ? »

Draco se passa la main dans les cheveux, un peu embarrassé.

« Un nouveau philtre. Je l'ai créé, mais pas encore testée. Il est supposé détruire la plupart des maladies qui touchent les plantes. Ne l'utilise pas _maintenant_, » ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant le visage d'Alfonso s'éclairer, « comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de la tester. J'ai pu me tromper dans les proportions, et cela ferait plus de mal que de bien à ton magnolia. »

« Très bien, » grogna Alfonso, « je ne l'utiliserai qu'en dernier recours. »

Sur ce, il se mit au travail, pulvérisant du répulsif sur les feuilles de l'arbuste. Draco se perdit dans la contemplation des gestes attentionnés de son ami, qui soulevait avec précaution chacun des bourgeons frêles pour en éprouver la fermeté. Ses pensées divergèrent, et il se prit à penser à sa mère, recroquevillée dans son fauteuil, si pâle et fragile. Il aurait voulu savoir que dire pour la rassurer. Il aurait voulu lui murmurer que tout allait s'arranger, que la vie allait revenir, aussi insouciante qu'avant la guerre, mais ces mots restaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, trop creux. Trop absurdes.

Trop faux.

« Draco, passe-moi l'essence de Gentiane. »

Les yeux dans le vague, Draco tâtonna l'établi et tendit la première flasque que sa main rencontra.

« Pas ça, Draco. C'est ma gourde de jus de citrouille. »

L'exclamation exaspérée d'Alfonso ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Draco força son regard à se fixer sur l'établi, et finit par repérer le flacon d'essence de Gentiane.

« Merci, » marmonna Alfonso lorsqu'il eût saisi la bouteille. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'Alfonso ne reprenne la parole. « Mon gars, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives aujourd'hui ? Tu parles encore moins que d'habitude, j'ai l'impression de faire la conversation à un fantôme ! »

« Les fantômes sont parfois très loquaces, tu sauras,» répondit Draco d'un ton absent..

Le grognement irrité qui lui servit de réponse lui indiqua que sa réplique n'avait pas été jugée satisfaisante. Il leva les yeux vers Alfonso et soupira.

« Je suis inquiet pour ma mère, » finit-il par avouer. « Elle est de plus en plus renfermée sur elle-même. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Alfonso marmonna une phrase inaudible et se replongea dans le soin de l'arbuste aux feuilles en berne. Quelques minutes passèrent, et Draco se perdit dans la contemplation du sauvetage du jeune arbre.

« Je pense qu'elle s'affaiblit, Draco. »

Draco releva la tête, surpris.

« Pardon ? »

« Réfléchis un peu, » répondit Alfonso en posant sa baguette et en se tournant vers lui, « tu as tes potions, tu as Maria, tu m'as _moi_, et pourtant, tes souvenirs continuent de te bouffer. » Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais un regard noir d'Alfonso le dissuada de protester. « Ta mère, » reprit Alfonso, « n'a rien de tout ça. Elle se débat pour échapper à ses propres fautes, et elle n'a pas de bouée de sauvetage. Elle n'a que ses souvenirs pour lui tenir compagnie la journée. Quant au soir…eh bien, ne le prends pas mal, mon gars, mais t'es pas le plus causant des compagnons d'infortune. . .»

« Merci, Al, » grogna Draco sans entrain, « c'est toujours un plaisir de discuter avec toi. »

Il sentit sa gorge se serrer. Les mots de son ami avaient touchés juste, et il le savait.

Contre toute attente, Alfonso gloussa.

« Tu sais que j'ai raison, Draco. Maintenant…reste à savoir si tu es prêt à l'aider. »

« Comment ?, » gémit Draco, « Elle parle à peine ! Elle passe toutes ses journées à regarder par la fenêtre ! C'est à peine si elle m'adresse deux mots dans une journée. »

Alfonso eût un sourire énigmatique, ce qui acheva d'alarmer Draco.

« J'ai ma petite idée, mon gars. Attends-moi là. »

Sur ce, il se leva d'un bond et sortit de la serre. Draco fronça les sourcils. Il se méfiait des « idées » d'Alfonso. Le souvenir de la fois où il avait voulu croiser un Cactus Mordeur et un Laurier Carnivore était encore bien trop douloureux dans son esprit. La plante résultant du mélange, non contente d'être laide à faire peur, avait procédé à la destruction méthodique d'une bonne partie de la serre, de la fesse droite de Draco et d'un des orteils d'Alfonso, avant qu'un _Stupéfix_ désespéré ne parvienne à la mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il grimaçait encore lorsqu'Alfonso poussa la porte, un coffret entre les mains. Il le tendit à Draco, qui l'examina attentivement. Le bois était lisse et poli. En regardant plus attentivement, il vit quelques mots gravés sur la boîte.

« _Florebo quocumque ferar_, » lut Draco, « Je fleurirai partout où je serai plantée. » Il fronça les sourcils, « Que contient-elle ? »

« Le mieux pour le découvrir, c'est de l'ouvrir. Je pense. »

Choisissant sagement d'ignorer le sarcasme dans la voix de son ami, Draco souleva le couvercle de la boîte.

Il poussa une petite exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il vit la multitude de sachets de tulle emplis de graines. Chaque sac était orné d'une étiquette. Il parcourut rapidement l'écriture régulière de son ami. _Narcissus Poeticus_, _Narcissus Dubius_, _Narcissus Jonquilla._

« Tu…tu veux que ma mère _jardine _?, » lâcha Draco, abasourdi.

Alfonso eût l'air proprement scandalisé.

« Je ne veux pas qu'elle _jardine_, je veux qu'elle _cultive_. »

« Mais… Nous sommes en décembre, » protesta Draco d'une voix faible, « Rien ne va pousser ! »

« C'est de _mes_ fleurs que tu parles, mon gars. Regarde autour de toi. La quasi-totalité de ces plantes ne devraient pas être en floraison avant plusieurs mois. J'ai dû charmer chacune des graines et boutures pour modifier leur cycle. C'est un travail horriblement long. »

Draco hocha la tête, soucieux de ne pas heurter la fierté de son ami. Quelque-part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui souffla que l'idée n'était peut-être pas si stupide.

« Rassure-moi, » demanda-t-il quand même, pour la forme, « Il n'y a rien de carnivore, là-dedans ? Rien de Mordeur, rien de Toxique, rien de…mortel ? »

« Non, non, ce ne sont que des Narcisses et des Jonquilles. » Alfonso fit une pause, redressa un sachet dans le coffret. « Enfin, les Narcisses sont toxiques, mais je suppose que ta mère n'aura pas l'idée de les manger en salade. »

Draco pouffa doucement et secoua la tête.

« J'en doute. »

Alfonso referma le couvercle et tendit à Draco un livre et un rouleau de parchemin.

« Le livre, c'est pour ta mère, tout ce qu'i savoir sur la culture des Narcisses est là-dedans. Ça, » il agita le rouleau de parchemin, « c'est pour toi. C'est le plan de fabrication de ma serre. Tu peux l'utiliser pour construire celle de ta mère. »

Draco poussa un soupir théâtral et leva les yeux au ciel.

« C'était trop beau pour être vrai. »

Protestation pour la forme. L'aide d'Alfonso lui réchauffa le cœur.

Avec un sourire reconnaissant et un « Merci, » balayé par son ami d'un revers de la main, il reprit le chemin de la maison.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco ne se sentait jamais aussi vivant que lorsqu'il travaillait. Il aimait sentir chacun des muscles de son corps se tendre presque douloureusement, la magie exsuder du moindre de ses pores.

« _Erecto_, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées, tentant d'ignorer la sueur qui lui brûlait les paupières malgré l'air froid qui giflait sa peau.

L'arc de verre vacilla. Avec un ahanement d'effort, Draco souleva sa baguette, luttant contre l'envie de relaxer son bras courbatu. Les murs se levèrent également et, après un grincement sonore, se fondirent les uns dans les autres pour ne plus former qu'une arche transparente, totalement fermée.

« _Invisibliporta ,_» souffla Draco. Il observa l'extrémité sud de la serre se brouiller un instant, avant de revenir à la normale, aussi solide qu'auparavant. En apparence.

Il ferma les yeux et avança.

Traversa la plaque de verre comme si elle n'existait pas.

« _Meteorribilis Calorem_ »

Un filet bleuté sortit de l'extrémité de sa baguette et tourbillonna dans les airs. Peu à peu, l'atmosphère se réchauffa. Lorsque Draco estima la chaleur suffisante, il rempocha sa baguette.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux humides, il soupira.

Il était loin d'en avoir fini.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le soir venu, il laissa la boîte sur la table de la cuisine. Tira une couverture sur sa mère qui s'était endormie, pelotonnée dans son fauteuil habituel. Des cernes sombres soulignaient la ligne pâle de ses yeux fermés.

Il transplana immédiatement après.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Potter, » salua Draco.

« Malfoy, » répondit Potter.

Silence.

Draco fixa la brume tortueuse qui s'échappait de sa tasse. Se tortilla sur sa chaise. Grimaça. Son corps protestait contre l'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour construire la serre.

« Bonhomme, vient un peu m'aider, s'il te plaît, » lança Maria de la pièce adjacente.

Le regard de Potter croisa brièvement le sien. Draco haussa un sourcil (_Toi ou moi ?_). Potter haussa les épaules (_Je ne sais pas_).

« Quel bonhomme ?, » lança Draco.

« Toi, bonhomme. »

Draco se leva précautionneusement, soucieux de ne pas réveiller d'autres muscles meurtris. Il pénétra dans l'arrière-boutique, savourant les odeurs épicées si familières.

Maria était penchée au-dessus de son chaudron, les cheveux en bataille et les gestes fébriles.

« Attrape-moi les tentacules de Murlap sur l'étagère, » ordonna Maria d'un ton sans réplique, « baisse le feu de moitié, je ne peux surtout pas arrêter de remuer maintenant, cela gâcherait tout ! »

Draco acquiesça et s'exécuta avec diligence. Il hacha trois tentacules de Murlap, les versa dans le liquide bouillonnant, de plus en plus perplexe quant à la potion que préparait Maria. Il la vit y ajouter une poudre noire qui transforma le liquide en une pâte vaguement solide, jaunâtre et à l'odeur répugnante. La mixture était probablement ratée.

Maria fit claquer sa langue avec satisfaction et se tourna vers Draco.

« Il faut laisser reposer une heure. »

Draco grimaça. L'odeur faisait donc partie de la potion.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Un clin d'œil lui répondit, et Maria s'éloigna en fredonnant.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco tendit le bras et poussa un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'un élancement parcourut son biceps de part en part.

Derrière-lui, un soupir excédé se fit entendre.

Il se retourna pour jeter un regard noir à Potter. L'action réveilla de nouveaux muscles sensibles et son regard menaçant se transforma en grimace.

Cette-fois ci, Potter poussa un grognement audible et se leva d'un bond. Il se dirigea vers lui à grands pas. Draco écarquilla les yeux en voyant Potter tirer sa baguette.

Le sang se mit à battre comme un damné à ses oreilles, et sa bouche s'assécha. Par réflexe, il agrippa sa propre baguette. Potter haussa un sourcil moqueur.

« Détends-toi, Malfoy. »

Draco ne bougea pas. Potter leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna quelque-chose qui ressemblait à "_crétin paranoïaque_'', ce que Draco choisit de ne pas relever.

« Je n'en peux plus de te voir te tortiller et gémir. Laisse-moi te débarrasser de ces courbatures une bonne fois pour toute, ou je vais devenir dingue. »

« Je suis quasiment certain qu'aucun sort ne supprime les courbatures, » croassa Draco. Il se racla la gorge, tentant d'injecter un semblant d'autorité dans sa voix, « et s'il en existe un, je ne vois pas comment tu le connaîtrais. Range ta baguette, Potter, » après un instant de réflexion, il marmonna un «S'il te plaît» pitoyable.

Potter leva les yeux au ciel, l'air proprement exaspéré. Il fit un geste vague en direction de sa robe.

« Guérisseur, tu te souviens ? »

Draco plissa les lèvres et croisa les bras. Son corps entier se rebellait à l'idée de laisser Potter pointer sa baguette sur lui, mais la douleur lancinante qui accompagna son mouvement le fit reconsidérer son opinion. Il jeta un coup d'œil méfiant sur le visage de Potter, cherchant à y détecter la moindre trace de perfidie, mais il ne vit qu'une expression compréhensive et patiente. Il utilisait probablement cette expression avec ses patients réticents, songea Draco.

Curieusement, l'idée le rassura.

« D'accord, » lâcha-t-il.

Une expression triomphale passa sur le visage de Potter. Draco, plutôt que de subir ce spectacle, préféra fermer les yeux. Il les rouvrit aussitôt, ronds comme des soucoupes, en sentant une main fraîche glisser sur sa nuque et la pointe de la baguette effleurer son front.

Draco se raidit et avala sa salive. Il ignorait ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Les doigts de Potter, légers et immobiles sur sa nuque, ou le frôlement menaçant de la baguette de son ennemi de toujours pointée sur son front. Potter dut sentir sa nervosité, car ses doigts firent sur sa nuque une caresse apaisante que Draco devina machinale. Qui n'eût pas l'effet escompté. Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer, vibrations d'animal effrayé.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être touché.

« _Relaxatio_, » murmura Potter, et de l'extrémité de sa baguette s'échappa une brume argentée. Draco sentit une vague se propager dans son corps, lentement, dans ses épaules, puis son dos. Les yeux de Potter étaient écarquillés. Et vraiment très, _très_ verts. Les muscles de Draco s'abandonnaient un à un, et la douleur s'effaça, comme gommée par le brouillard magique.

Lorsque la vapeur cessa de s'échapper de la baguette, Potter ne recula pas. Il humecta ses lèvres, et Draco ne put empêcher son regard de descendre sur la bouche entrouverte. Le moment se prolongea.

Silencieux.

Mélange flou de vert émeraude, du frôlement des doigts de Potter qui continuaient leur danse rassurante sur la nuque de Draco, du souffle régulier qui caressait sa joue. Potter baissa lentement sa baguette. Dans ses yeux, Draco vit flotter un étrange mélange de surprise et de curiosité, et l'étincelle de quelque-chose qui ressemblait presque à du _défi_.

_Tic;Tac_, égrenait la pendule.

« Bonhomme, je t'ai prépa-_Oh. _»

Draco put presque _entendre_ le moment se briser et disparaître en l'espace d'une seconde.

Potter retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé, recula précipitamment. Bouscula une ou deux chaises au passage. Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant lequel le regard de Potter passa entre Maria et Draco. Il secoua brusquement la tête, comme s'il venait de prendre une décision de la plus haute importance.

« Maria, j'ai bien peur de devoir partir. Je viens de me rappeler que j'ai –euh, un rendez-vous. »

Potter était de ces personnes qui auraient été incapables de mentir, même si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Lorsque Potter disparut sans un coup d'œil en arrière, Draco sentit le regard inquisiteur de Maria sur sa nuque. Lutta contre l'envie de tout lui raconter.

« Vous vouliez encore de l'aide?,» lui demanda-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers elle. Maria le fixa quelques secondes, fronça les sourcils et Draco retint un sourire, tant il était évident qu'elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser des questions.

Il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas.

« Oui, bonhomme…j'avais préparé ça pour tes courbatures, » dit-elle en agitant un bocal de ce qui semblait être un extrait du mélange infect que Draco l'avait aidé à préparer. Maria lui coula un regard pensif, avant de reprendre, « mais visiblement, Harry a décidé de prendre le problème en main. »

Elle se retourna et fit mine de s'affairer à nettoyer le comptoir, mais Draco aurait pu jurer avoir entendu un _gloussement_.

Il contempla le pot que Maria tenait toujours d'une main et une petite, toute petite partie de son esprit remercia Potter.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque Draco rentra, il était plus de minuit. Il fit rapidement le tour de la maison, mais sa mère était introuvable.

Il constata avec surprise que la boîte qu'il avait laissée à l'intention de Narcissa avait disparu. Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre le rassura.

La serre était illuminée d'une douce clarté, projetant des éclats rougeoyants sur les arbres du jardin.

Draco sourit et referma lentement le rideau.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Une brume argentée l'emprisonnait. Un grognement assourdissant. Draco tourna la tête,__chercha sa provenance. Une horloge géante lui fit un clin d'œil._

_« Tu n'existes pas, » lui dit Draco d'un ton accusateur, « Les horloges n'ont même pas d'yeux. » _

_Visiblement vexée, l'horloge géante se précipita sur lui, ouvrit une gueule énorme, prête à l'avaler. Draco voulut s'échapper, mais la brume le tenait aussi sûrement que des chaînes. « Méfie-toi des horloges de Maria, mon gars, » lui dit la voix d'Alfonso. Draco ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander pourquoi il ne l'avait pas prévenu avant, mais Potter apparut à côté de lui et posa sa main sur sa nuque. La brume, Alfonso et l'horloge disparurent. Potter posa son autre main sur sa joue. Elle était douce. « Tic-Tac, » dit Potter._

Draco ouvrit les yeux sur l'obscurité. Désorienté, il s'assit lentement sur son lit. Son rêve lui tournait dans la tête comme une mouche agaçante, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.

Il passa le reste de la nuit à fixer sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre, à maudir tour à tour Alfonso, les horloges et Potter.

* * *

OoOoOoO

_à suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Note de l'Auteur: **Dans une review d'ArtemisSnape, j'ai lu qu'il y avait des similitudes entre certains personnages de ma fiction et des personnages du livre La Mécanique du Coeur de Mathias Malzieu. N'ayant pas lu le livre, je peux vous affirmer avec certitude que ce n'est pas volontaire. En revanche, les albums de Dionysos sont sans conteste une de mes sources d'inspirations pour écrire cette fiction. J'ai beaucoup trop d'inspirations pour toutes les lister, mais citons notamment Paperman, le nouveau court-métrage des studios Disney (dispo sur YouTube, et littéralement MAGNIFIQUE), les albums Haiku et La Mécanique du Coeur de Dionysos, Fuori Dal Mondo de Ludovico Einaudi, My Head is an Animal de Of Monsters & Men et Alice au Pays des Merveilles de Lewis Caroll.

**Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser des reviews, elles me font toutes énormément plaisir et me donnent du courage :)**

Passons au chapitre 4, avec en bonus une citation :) Bonne lecture!

* * *

_J'ai collé ta gueule contre mon cœur, et ton œil droit s'est crevé contre l'aiguille des heures._

_Dionysos, __L'école de Joe_

* * *

Chapitre 4

OoOoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque Draco retourna au café le lendemain après-midi, il n'y trouva pas Potter. Sans sourciller, il s'assit à sa place habituelle, près de la fenêtre du fond.

Il tenta sans grand enthousiasme de reporter son attention sur le livre qu'il avait apporté avec lui. Ce fut en se rendant compte qu'il venait de lire la même ligne pour la troisième fois sans en retenir le moindre mot qu'il abandonna et sauta sur ses pieds.

« Maria ?, » appela-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique.

« Ici ! » répondit la voix de Maria, depuis l'atelier.

Draco la trouva derrière un chaudron de fonte. Elle agitait avec énergie une potion aux reflets mordorés qui bouillonnait allégrement. Draco inspira profondément les effluves doux-amers du liquide, aux arômes latents d'amande.

« Potion de Force ?, » demanda Draco en fronçant les sourcils, « Pourquoi faire ? »

Maria gloussa.

« Ma nièce m'en a demandé pour son déménagement. Elle emménage avec une colocataire moldue, donc la lévitation est hors de question. Cela fait trois jours que la potion mijote, elle est bientôt prête. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Draco et essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front.

« Je me demande si je ne vais pas m'en garder un flacon de côté. Je me sens fatiguée, ces derniers temps, » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Inquiet, Draco l'observa plus attentivement. Elle était un peu plus pâle qu'à son habitude, et de légers cernes soulignaient ses yeux, lui donnant l'air plus âgé. Son observation fut distraite par l'odeur aigre qui flotta jusqu'à ses narines. Il releva la tête pour observer avec attention les fioles alignées sur la table. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il aperçut la petite flasque à moitié vide d'où provenait l'odeur.

« Du venin d'Acromentule ?, » s'exclama-t-il, ébahi. « Où en avez-vous trouvé ? »

Maria éclata de rire.

« Un vieil ami me devait un service. Il m'en a trouvé un flacon. Une potion de Force est bien plus efficace si le sang de Salamandre est remplacé de moitié par du Venin d'Acromentule, » dit-elle. « Mais tu savais ça, pas vrai, bonhomme ? »

Draco acquiesça. Depuis les nouvelles lois de protection des Créatures Magiques, il était de plus en plus difficile de se procurer du venin d'Acromentule. Lui-même avait dû lui trouver des alternatives, avec plus ou moins de succès.

Impressionné par la trouvaille de Maria, il observa quelques instants la potion liquoreuse qui frissonnait dans l'étau du chaudron.

Machinalement, il baissa le feu. Maria l'observa un instant, puis lui adressa un sourire approbateur et lui tendit un bouquet d'euphorbe et un couteau d'argent. Il s'en saisit sans un mot et se laissa absorber par la tâche. Appliquer le plat du couteau sur la plante. En récolter le lait. Recommencer.

Bien vite, leurs gestes se synchronisèrent, rapides et experts. Dans le silence à peine perturbé par les bouillonnements de la potion et les ronronnements satisfaits d'Opale qui paressait non loin sur une chaise, ils travaillèrent côte à côte.

Ce fut avec une pointe de regret que Draco posa ses ustensiles lorsque le moment de laisser reposer la potion arriva. Maria s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et jaugea la potion d'un œil critique.

« Alfonso a raison, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire, « tu es doué dans ce que tu fais, bonhomme. »

Draco se sentit devenir écarlate sous l'effet du compliment inattendu. Il poussa un grognement évasif et feignit de se concentrer sur l'alignement des ingrédients sur la table. Le petit rire de Maria lui indiqua qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

Il retint un sourire amusé.

« Café, bonhomme ? »

Draco acquiesça et se dirigea vers la salle principale. Quelques minutes plus tard, Maria le rejoignit avec un plateau. En la voyant prendre une tasse de café, Draco sentit revenir l'inquiétude qui l'avait quitté avec la préparation rassurante de la potion. D'ordinaire, Maria boudait le café, lui préférant ses tisanes obscures aux odeurs fleuries.

« Maria, êtes-vous sûre que tout va bien ? »

La femme leva la tête et sourit. Le sourire était faible, nota Draco, comme si le simple acte d'étirer ses lèvres était trop épuisant.

« Bien sûr, bonhomme, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai dû attraper froid. Il n'est pas encore né, le rhume qui m'empêchera de me lever le matin. »

« Faites tout de même attention, » marmonna Draco. Maria gloussa.

« Si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirais que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, bonhomme. »

« Oh, _vraiment_ ?, » répondit Draco d'un ton faussement indigné, « il est heureux que vous me connaissiez si bien, dans ce cas. Vous savez que je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui s'inquiète facilement. »

« C'est toi qui le dis, bonhomme, » rit Maria.

Draco finit rapidement sa tasse.

Comme à son habitude, il sortit sa bourse.

Comme à son habitude il fit la sourde oreille aux protestations de Maria et lui fourra un Gallion dans la main.

Comme à son habitude, il secoua la tête et marmonna « c'est à se demander comment vous survivez, Maria ». Éclata de rire à sa réponse indignée avant de pousser la porte et de transplaner dans la ruelle sombre.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le silence était étouffant.

Draco était rentré pour trouver sa mère enfermée dans sa serre.

Il avait haussé les épaules, heureux de constater que l'aide d'Alfonso avait porté ses fruits.

Cependant, à présent, le ronronnement de la cheminée était le seul bruit qui se faisait entendre dans le séjour, et Draco se sentait soudain oppressé de solitude.

Même son hibou Zeus avait décidé d'aller apaiser son courroux sur quelque pauvre souris innocente. S'il en était venu à rechercher la compagnie de ce vieux poulet bougon, Draco était tombé bien bas.

Il soupira et tenta de reporter son attention sur son livre, mais bientôt, les pensées revinrent tourbillonner dans son crâne.

Insectes agaçants que Draco ne parvenait pas à chasser.

La solitude ne lui avait jamais pesé auparavant. Au contraire, il l'avait chérie, entretenue. Avait évité à tout prix les contacts extérieurs.

Draco se frotta les yeux d'un geste fatigué. Il était conscient de l'inutilité de ruminer ses idées noires, encore et encore, mais certains soirs, cela lui semblait inévitable. En désespoir de cause, il posa soigneusement son livre sur la table basse de bois grossier et se leva.

Grimaça au tintement clair des verres de cristal, pitoyables vestiges de l'ancienne richesse de la famille Malfoy.

Draco se servit généreusement en hydromel. Fit tournoyer le liquide au fond de son verre, savourant par avance le liquide ambré que lui avait offert Maria.

Se figea. Fronça les sourcils et approcha sa main libre de son visage. Sur ses ongles pâles, des cercles dorés s'étaient dessinés.

Réguliers et nets.

Mortels.

Le verre de cristal s'écrasa au sol avec un bruit brisé. Durant une fraction de seconde, Draco contempla le liquide se répandre lentement et inexorablement sur le sol.

Avant de sauter sur ses pieds et de se mettre à courir.

Il ne prit pas le temps d'attraper sa cape. La pluie battante dégoulina sur son visage.

Draco transplana.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La porte du Café Bienvenue était fermée à clé. L'esprit embrumé par la panique, Draco la secoua infructueusement durant une bonne minute avant de se souvenir qu'il était un _sorcier_, _bon sang_.

Il tira sa baguette de sa poche.

« _Alohomora_, » murmura-t-il désespérément. Ses mains tremblaient tant que le sort n'eût aucun effet. Au bout de la troisième tentative, cependant, il entendit le déclic familier d'une serrure qui s'ouvrait. Il poussa précipitamment la porte et entra.

Plongé dans le noir, le café semblait beaucoup moins familier qu'à son habitude, presque inquiétant.

« _Lumos_. »

Le rai de lumière passa lentement sur les murs. La pièce était vide, comme il s'y était attendu. Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où pouvait vivre Maria.

Soudain, un bruit attira son attention.

Un miaulement plaintif provenant de l'autre côté de la porte de l'arrière-boutique.

Maudissant son cerveau ralenti par l'affolement, il s'élança en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit d'un coup de pied. La pièce était sombre, et le faisceau lumineux du _Lumos _balaya un bougeoir renversé et des gouttelettes de cire séchée sur le sol.

Le chaudron, renversé, lui aussi, la potion étalée sur le sol.

Un chat aux poils hérissés par la terreur.

Un corps étendu sur le parquet.

« _Maria _!,» cria Draco en se précipitant vers son amie. Il s'agenouilla sans se soucier de la potion qui pénétra le tissu fin de son pantalon. Tenant toujours sa baguette d'une main, il se saisit du poignet de la femme. Il ne put retenir un gémissement lorsque ses doigts touchèrent la peau froide comme la mort. Il posa son doigt sur le poignet. Attendit.

Le silence était si lourd que Draco eût l'impression d'entendre les battements effrénés de son propre cœur résonner dans la pièce comme une condamnation.

Une pulsation. Faible, irrégulière, mais _réelle_, qui battait sous ses doigts tremblants.

Un rire, ou peut-être un sanglot, retentit dans la pièce, et Draco se rendit compte qu'il venait de lui. Il noua ses bras autour de la taille de Maria et la souleva sans effort. L'adrénaline pulsait dans ses veines comme un liquide ardent, et il tituba à peine sous le poids en se précipitant vers l'extérieur.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La pluie battante et l'heure tardive avaient forcés les Moldus à se réfugier dans les pubs, et lorsque Draco apparut dans la rue, il la trouva déserte. Les réverbères éclairaient d'une lueur glauque les lettres délavées qui signalaient l'entrée de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste aux yeux alertes des sorciers.

_Purge & Pionce Ltd_ était aussi délabré que dans ses souvenirs. Il se précipita devant la vitrine et chercha des yeux le mannequin pathétique.

« J-Je viens pour un empoisonnement, » bégaya-t-il lorsqu'il l'eût trouvée. Il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter, « _Vite_, je vous en prie. »

Durant une fraction de seconde, rien ne se passa, puis la tête en plastique fit un petit soubresaut que Draco prit pour ce qu'il était : une approbation. Serrant plus fermement le corps sans vie de Maria contre lui, il avança dans la vitrine et la traversa.

Il trébucha un peu en déboulant dans le hall, mais ne perdit pas un instant avant de se précipiter vers l'accueil. Il doubla sans hésiter les cinq personnes qui patientaient devant le bureau de la sorcière de l'accueil.

« Potter. Je veux voir Harry Potter. »

La sorcière brune lui lança un regard courroucé avant de pointer du doigt la file derrière lui.

« Faites la queue, monsieur. Comme tout le monde, » répondit-elle d'une voix traînante.

A la panique de Draco s'ajouta la rage.

« Elle est en train de mourir, » cracha-t-il entre ses dents, « je veux voir Potter. »

La femme haussa les épaules d'un air ennuyé.

« Tout le monde est malade, ici, monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir votre Guérisseur, » récita-t-elle, « le Guérisseur Potter n'est pas le seul de cet hôpital. Veuillez prendre la file, s'il vous plaît, où je me verrai dans l'obligation d'appeler la Sécurité. »

« Bon sang, espèce de vache stupide, j'ai une femme empoisonnée dans les bras et vous me demandez de _faire la queue_ ?, » sa voix se brisa à la fin de sa phrase et il ravala sa honte.

« _Malfoy_ ? »

L'exclamation fit sursauter Draco. Il se tourna lentement et ouvrit des yeux horrifiés devant la tignasse rousse et le visage parsemé de tâche de rousseur qu'arborait celui qui venait de l'interpeller.

« Weasley, » répondit Draco par réflexe.

Les yeux de Weasley étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, et il passa du visage de Draco au corps de Maria. Il poussa un cri de stupeur et se tourna vers la secrétaire.

« Gwenaëlle, c'est du sérieux. Il faut qu'elle voie Harry. »

Devant le regard incrédule de la jeune femme, il cracha un « _Maintenant_ ! » si autoritaire que Draco dût se retenir de faire un pas en arrière.

« T-troisième étage, s-s-salle 202 a-avec Monsieur Roberts, » balbutia la brune, les joues cramoisies. Au regard outré que lui lança Weasley, Draco se prit à croire que la carrière de la sorcière venait de toucher à sa fin. Celui-ci jeta un regard à Draco et lui fit un signe de tête.

« Suis-moi, Malfoy, »

Sans se poser la moindre question, Draco lui emboîta précipitamment le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Le voyage fût bref, et ils se retrouvèrent vite à l'étage. Le couloir était agité malgré l'heure tardive, mais Draco ne voyait que la porte portant le panneau **202**. Weasley entra dans la pièce sans frapper, et Draco entendit une brève conversation à voix basse avant que Potter ne déboule dans le couloir, yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

« Infirmière Stark, Infirmière Patil, j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement, ainsi que de la Guérisseuse Hopkins.» aboya Potter dans un réceptacle sur le mur. Il se tourna vers Draco, agita sa baguette et le poids de Maria fût retiré de ses bras, tandis qu'elle lévitait jusqu'à l'intérieur de la pièce.

La panique de Draco, qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter dans le cours du dernier quart d'heure, finit par atteindre son pic lorsqu'il fut libéré du poids de Maria. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober et manqua de s'effondrer, mais un bras solide le retint.

« Calme, Malfoy. On respire. »

La voix de Weasley traversa le brouillard de son esprit et il se concentra de toutes ses forces pour ne pas succomber à la crise imminente. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il cligna des yeux, et le flou disparut, laissant place aux yeux inquiets de Weasley. Draco tenta de se dégager, mais la poigne le maintenait en place.

Il abandonna et ferma un instant les yeux.

« Malfoy. Que s'est-il passé ?, » lui demanda la voix de Potter. Draco rouvrit hâtivement les yeux.

« J-je – La potion de Force – Venin, » balbutia-t-il.

Potter fronça les sourcils et Draco se força à prendre une profonde inspiration.

« Elle a préparé une potion de force avec du Venin d'Acromentule s-souillé. Elle a été exposée trois jours, sinon plus.»

Potter poussa un juron et retourna dans la pièce, suivi par deux infirmières et une autre femme.

« J'aurais besoin de son nom. Est-ce qu'elle a de la famille ? »

Draco cligna des yeux en direction de Weasley, un nœud se formant dans la gorge au fur et à mesure qu'il analysait les questions. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se rendait compte qu'après des mois et des mois à venir visiter Maria pour lui déballer sa vie, jamais il n'avait songé à l'interroger sur _sa_ vie à elle. Comme le crétin arrogant qu'il était.

« J-je ne sais pas, » répondit-il en secouant la tête, « Elle s'appelle Ohlsson et elle a une nièce à Londres, mais je ne sais rien de plus. »

Le bras de Weasley, qui le tenait toujours fermement, le mena jusqu'à une chaise. Il s'affaissa dedans, et ne prêta pas attention aux mots marmonnés par Weasley, plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Ses vêtements trempés lui collaient à la peau, et il tremblait comme une feuille. Il laissa les émotions se brouiller dans sa tête, fatigue, peur, culpabilité.

Une main lui tapa brusquement sur l'épaule et il releva la tête pour se retrouver face à une tasse fumante. Avec un Weasley à l'autre bout. Draco s'en saisit avec avidité et en prit une gorgée sans prendre la peine de remercier. Ses dents claquaient trop fort pour qu'il tente de parler. Le café brûlant lui remit les idées suffisamment les idées en place pour qu'il ait la présence d'esprit de sécher ses vêtements à l'aide d'un Charme.

Weasley s'assit à côté de lui.

« Harry est bon, Malfoy. Ça va aller, » lâcha Weasley d'un ton brusque.

Draco déglutit sa gorgée de café et cligna des yeux en direction de Weasley. Il ignorait ce qui poussait l'homme à l'aider, tout comme il ignorait la raison de sa présence ici, mais il ressentit pour lui une vague de reconnaissance aussi nouvelle que surprenante. Celui-ci était visiblement gêné, et se tortillait sur sa chaise, tournait son regard un peu partout, sauf en direction de Draco.

« Merci, Weasley.»

Weasley tourna la tête et le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Il finit par hocher lentement la tête, et croisa nerveusement les bras.

« De rien, » grommela-t-il..

Draco finit sa tasse et la posa sur le sol. Il replongea sa tête entre ses mains.

Le sommeil le surprit dans cette position, et il se laissa glisser dans l'inconscience avec reconnaissance.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Malfoy. »

Draco releva brusquement la tête pour se trouver à quelques centimètres des yeux de Potter. Inquiétude.

« Maria –» fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler avant que sa voix lourde de sommeil ne se brise.

« Maria est stable, Malfoy. »

Le soulagement submergea Draco. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais l'expression de Potter le fit changer d'avis.

« Tu as été exposé ? »

« O-oui. Cet après-midi. Pas assez longtemps pour me retrouver dans le même état que Maria, mais suffisamment pour que mes ongles se décolorent. »

Potter lui tendit une flasque de potion.

« Bois-en la moitié maintenant et le reste dans trois heures. Cela devrait suffire à nettoyer ton système sanguin des traces de Venin, » dit-il d'une voix étrangement douce.

Draco obéit, puis jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Il hoqueta lorsqu'il vit que les aiguilles indiquaient plus de deux heures du matin.

« I-il faut que je parte, ma mère – »

« –a été prévenue par mes soins, Malfoy. Détends-toi. »

« Prévenue ? Mais comment as-tu… »

« Ron est Auror, » le coupa Potter, « il ne lui a pas été difficile de trouver l'endroit où tu vis. »

Il fronça les sourcils et sembla étudier Draco plus attentivement.

« Bon sang, Malfoy, c'était quand la dernière fois que tu as mangé ?, » demanda-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

« Euh…ce mat –hier matin. Je crois. »

« Tu es blanc comme un linge. Je te proposerais bien de venir à la cantine de l'hôpital, mais j'ai une meilleure idée. Un peu d'air frais te fera du bien. »

Draco le suivit sans un mot, et fut un peu étonné lorsqu'il se rendit compte que Potter sortait de l'hôpital.

Potter lui tendit le bras, et Draco le saisit sans se poser de questions.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Ils apparurent dans une rue curieusement animée malgré l'heure tardive. Draco suivit Potter à travers les petits groupes de jeunes moldus bruyants, jusqu'à un restaurant dont l'enseigne lumineuse clamait « _Eat Pizza 24/7_ ». Ils s'installèrent en silence à une table de formica recouverte d'une nappe plastifiée, sous la lumière pâle des néons.

« Ça ne paie pas de mine, » dit Potter d'un air penaud, « mais c'est le seul restaurant moldu ouvert toute la nuit dans Londres, et la nourriture y est bonne. »

Draco haussa les épaules. Il parcourut le menu du regard et ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

« Un problème ? »

Draco se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassé.

« Je n'ai jamais mangé de pizza. Je ne sais pas quoi prendre. »

Un battement de cœur, deux battements, puis, « _Quoi_ _?_ ». Il leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard incrédule de Potter, qui le regardait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser.

« Ce n'est pas exactement le genre de plats que l'on me servait au manoir, » marmonna Draco en tentant de ne pas rougir d'embarras, « et à présent –»

Il se tut brusquement.

À présent.

Le présent, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à en dire, vraiment.

Un raclement de gorge sonore se fit entendre à sa droite et il tourna les yeux vers un jeune serveur à l'air épuisé, un carnet tâché entre les mains.

Potter commanda pour deux, et Draco tenta de réfréner la vague de lassitude qui menaçait de déferler sur lui. Les mots se précipitèrent hors de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« C'est ma faute. »

Potter leva sur lui ses yeux verts qui reflétaient l'épuisement de Draco, ainsi qu'autre chose. Une petite flamme sombre qui dansait. De la surprise, peut-être.

« Comment ça ? »

Draco fixa le verre grossier du gobelet.

« Je l'ai aidé à préparer sa potion. J'ai vu le venin d'Acromentule. Je suis Maître des Potions, bon sang ! Et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire, c'est lui demander où elle l'avait trouvé ! Et je ne sais rien d'elle, parce que j'ai été un putain d'égoïste incapable de m'intéresser à la personne qui m'a sorti de la merde !»

Draco avait haussé la voix au fur et à mesure de sa tirade, et il remarqua vaguement que les visages des rares autres clients s'étaient tournés vers lui. Il leur lança un regard furieux et tous se retournèrent précipitamment.

« Malfoy, ce n'est pas ta faute…,» la voix de Potter était apaisante, et elle acheva de faire sortir Draco de ses gonds.

« Et toi, _Potter_, quel Guérisseur es-tu pour ne pas avoir vu qu'elle allait mal ? Le genre de Guérisseur qui sait soigner les courbatures et les écorchures ?, » cracha-t-il, surpris lui-même par l'acidité de ses mots.

Il vit au visage de Potter que son accusation avait eu de l'impact. L'expression blessée de Potter, loin de l'emplir de satisfaction, ne fit que rajouter à sa culpabilité. Il aurait voulu que Potter hausse la voix à son tour, qu'il crache des mots acerbes, mais lorsque Potter ouvrit la bouche, sa voix était tremblante.

« Le genre de Guérisseur qui fait ce qu'il peut, Malfoy. »

Et ce fut tout. La rage de Draco s'éteignit. L'incendie fut mouché par un souffle.

« Potter, je…,» il s'arrêta. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. _Je suis désolé ? Je ne le pensais pas ? _

Potter fit un geste de la main.

« C'est bon. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte.»

Draco voulut le contredire, dire quelque-chose qui chasserait l'expression hantée du visage de Potter, mais avant qu'il ne trouve les mots, le serveur revint et posa leurs plats sur la table.

Ils mangèrent en silence. Dans la bouche de Draco, la nourriture avait le goût de cendre.

Le goût de regret.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, Potter tira quelques billets froissés de sa poche et les posa sur la table sans un mot. Il se leva et sortit. Sans un regard pour Draco.

Draco se leva précipitamment, le suivit. Tira la porte et se glissa à l'extérieur. La pluie avait cessé, et à plus de trois heures du matin, les jeunes fêtards avaient presque tous migrés vers d'autres, laissant la rue presque déserte.

La pluie avait fait briller l'asphalte sous la lumière jaunâtre des réverbères. L'air était frais. Potter était immobile, fixait quelque-chose au loin, un point invisible derrière les immeubles gris de pollution. Les épaules tendues, le visage fermé, la mâchoire serrée.

« Potter. »

Il sursauta à peine, ne tourna pas la tête vers Draco. L'espace d'un instant, Draco pensa qu'il allait transplaner et le laisser seul. Mais les secondes passèrent, et Potter semblait attendre que Draco finisse sa phrase.

« Je suis désolé, » lâcha Draco, goûtant l'étrangeté de ces mots dans sa bouche, « Je n'aurais pas dû dire ces choses-là. Je n'ai aucun droit de t'en vouloir. » _Tu sembles te débrouiller tout seul pour ça_, finit-il silencieusement.

Potter émit un bruit de gorge étranglé et, l'espace d'un instant, Draco crut qu'il pleurait, avant de se rendre compte que le bruit était un _rire_. Abasourdi, il regarda le visage de Potter en se demandant si l'homme avait fini par craquer. Par devenir fou.

« Draco Malfoy _s'excuse_, » finit par glapir Potter, l'air positivement dérangé, « Draco Malfoy est _désolé_. Merlin, qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de toi? »

Le rire cessa abruptement, et il se tourna lentement vers Draco, une expression perdue sur le visage.

« Qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de toi, Malfoy ?, » répéta-t-il d'une voix lasse.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, prêt à lancer une remarque sarcastique sur le babillage insensé de Potter.

La referma, sans un mot. Les épaules de Potter s'étaient affaissées et la fatigue sur son visage était celle d'un homme que le sommeil fuyait incessamment.

Et toi, Potter, voulut-il demander. Qu'est-ce que le monde a fait de _toi_ ?

Il se contenta de hocher la tête.

« Rentre dormir, Potter. Je passerai à l'hôpital demain. »

Potter se tourna vers lui. Hocha brièvement la tête.

Transplana sans un mot de plus.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco entra dans le Café Bienvenue et poussa la porte de l'arrière-boutique.

Un miaulement pitoyable l'accueillit. Il s'accroupit face à Opale, qui s'était terré dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, » lui dit Draco d'un ton rassurant. Il était bien trop fatigué pour se sentir stupide. « ta maîtresse va bien. Elle va être absente quelques jours. Tu vas venir vivre chez moi. Cela ne te dérange pas ? »

Le chat ne répondit pas.

« Qui ne dit mot consent, » marmonna Draco en prenant l'animal terrifié dans ses bras.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco ouvrit la porte de la maison en grimaçant. Il lâcha Opale qui se débattait comme un beau diable contre sa prise ferme. Le chat détala dans le salon.

« Ingrat !, » lui lança Draco en frottant ses bras couverts de griffures. Visiblement, les chats n'étaient pas des adeptes du transplanage.

« Draco ? »

Narcissa était apparue dans le couloir, pâle et échevelée.

« Mère. »

Narcissa le saisit par le bras et le traîna en direction du séjour avec une force étonnante pour une personne aussi frêle.

« Mère, je suis désolé, je n'avais pas le choix, je – »

« Je sais, » l'interrompit Narcissa d'une voix tranchante. « J'ai reçu un Patronus de Monsieur Potter qui m'a expliqué la situation. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour se justifier, mais il ne put articuler qu'un « _Mpff_ » surpris. Sa mère l'avait pris dans ses bras, assez fort pour qu'il en ait le souffle coupé. Il resta un instant figé sur place, avant de reprendre ses esprits et de lui rendre son étreinte.

« Je suis fière de toi, mon fils, » lui dit sa mère d'une voix étouffée.

Draco sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Narcissa.

« Tout va s'arranger, Mère, » murmura-t-il.

Et, malgré toutes les preuves du contraire, Draco se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais été plus certain de quelque-chose.

Tout allait s'arranger.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

NdA: Voici le chapitre 5 de ma fiction. Il arrive très rapidement, car l'inspiration n'a pas l'air de vouloir me lâcher. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews. Je ne peux remercier personnellement les _guest-reviewers,_ donc voici: Merci à **ArtemisSnape**, **Marie**, **Moimoimoi**, **Sax**, **une fan** (_j'ai des fans_?), et également quelques **Guests** **anonymes**. Merci pour votre soutien, ainsi qu'à tous les autres (j'espère que je n'ai pas oublié de répondre à des reviews, je ne suis pas la reine de l'organisation). Continuez ainsi, vous donnez la pêche à votre auteur! **;)**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5

OoOoOoOo

* * *

Draco s'éveilla en sursaut. Durant la fraction de seconde qui suivait le réveil, celle où les rêves s'évaporaient pour laisser place à la réalité, il constata que le silence qui régnait sur la maison était total. Il grogna et s'assit sur son lit. Se frotta les yeux en se demandant quelle était la raison de son réveil brutal.

Raison qui ne tarda pas à se faire évidente.

Un fracas retentissant parvint à ses oreilles, suivi d'un miaulement indigné et d'un hululement moqueur. Draco sauta sur ses pieds. Sans perdre une seconde, il se précipita dans le séjour, où il fut accueilli par une vision d'apocalypse. La lourde bibliothèque n'était plus à sa place habituelle –contre le mur et définitivement _à la verticale _–mais étalée au sol, ainsi que son billion de livres.

« Oh, _nom de_…,» marmonna Draco. Il parcourut la pièce du regard à la recherche des coupables. Il découvrit Opale assis au-dessous de la cage ouverte de Zeus, en train de lancer un regard noir au hibou qui paraissait aussi satisfait qu'un oiseau puisse l'être.

« Comment un chat de trois kilos et demi et un poulet dégarni peuvent causer autant de dégât est et restera un mystère, » annonça Draco à la pièce vide.

En réponse, Opale cracha et tenta de sauter sur la cage de Zeus.

Draco soupira. La semaine allait être longue.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La sorcière de l'accueil n'était pas la même que la veille, constata-t-il avec une pointe de satisfaction. Celle-ci lui indiqua avec diligence la chambre dans laquelle Maria avait été déplacée.

Il arriva au troisième étage, tentant d'ignorer les regards mauvais qu'il attirait. S'ils étaient moins nombreux qu'il ne l'avait craint, ils ne manquaient pas de le faire frissonner, les prémices de la panique obstruant sa gorge.

Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Maria, et entra.

Dans la pièce régnait un silence à peine troublé par une respiration régulière. Visiblement, Maria avait été gratifiée d'une chambre individuelle. Elle semblait profondément endormie, son visage pâle détendu et la couverture serrée dans son poing fermé.

Draco avisa une chaise à côté du lit et songea qu'il ne devait pas être le premier à visiter Maria. Il avait envoyé Zeus pour informer Alfonso de la nouvelle. Sans doute son ami l'avait-il devancé.

« Bonhomme ? »

Draco sursauta et tourna de nouveau son regard vers Maria. La femme avait toujours les yeux fermés, mais sa respiration plus légère trahissait son éveil.

« Oui, Maria ? »

« Opale…il faut que quelqu'un s'en occupe, » dit Maria, ouvrant finalement ses yeux clairs pour fixer Draco, l'air plus vulnérable que jamais.

« Je m'en suis occupé, » la rassura Draco, « Il a investi mon salon et déclaré une guerre ouverte à mon hibou. »

Maria laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Comme un charme, » lui répondit Maria avec un sourire en coin, « et ce, grâce à toi, bonhomme. »

Draco poussa un grognement et fit mine de contempler le sol avec attention.

« J'avais raison. »

Draco releva la tête.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu t'inquiétais vraiment pour moi, » répondit Maria d'un ton malicieux.

« Non !, » grommela Draco. « enfin, peut-être un tout petit peu. Mais ne croyez pas que cela deviendra une habitude ! »

« Je n'oserais en rêver, » sourit Maria en levant les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

Draco fut si surpris par cette grimace familière qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater d'un rire clair. Un rire qui sembla drainer de son corps la tension des deux jours précédents, un rire sincère que Maria ne tarda pas à joindre.

Lorsqu'il se calma, Draco essuya une larme au coin de son œil.

« Bonhomme !, » s'exclama Maria, le regard tourné vers la porte.

Draco tourna vivement la tête pour y voir la forme immobile de Potter, appuyé contre le chambranle, une expression étrangement vide sur le visage. Il parût se rendre compte que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changé, car son regard sembla s'éclaircir et retrouver sa flamme habituelle.

Il avança dans la chambre.

« Malfoy, » salua-t-il d'un ton grave, « Maria. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

« Bien, bonhomme. Je vais bientôt pouvoir sortir ?, » demanda Maria d'un ton plein d'espoir.

« J'ai bien peur que non. Nous allons devoir vous garder en examen pendant quelques jours, pour s'assurer que la désintoxication s'est bien passée. »

Il s'arrêta et Draco remarqua que ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le parchemin du dossier. Il fronça les sourcils, mais Potter avait déjà repris la parole.

« Des Aurors vont venir vous parler, Maria, il faudra leur expliquer en détail la manière dont vous vous étiez procuré le Venin d'Acromentule, leur donner le nom et l'adresse de votre ami pour qu'ils puissent l'interroger à son tour. »

Le sourire de Maria disparut, et elle pâlit.

« M-mais, ce n'est pas sa faute ! Il ne savait pas que le Venin était souillé, j'en suis certaine. »

Potter posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Maria.

« Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais vous comprenez que votre ami a bien dû se procurer le Venin quelque-part, et que quiconque le distribue met beaucoup de vies en danger. »

Maria parût s'affaisser un peu plus dans son lit, mais elle se rendit à l'argument, hochant faiblement la tête. Draco tenta un sourire réconfortant. Elle le lui rendit, un peu tremblant.

« Je suis fatiguée, » dit-elle, « j'aimerais être un peu seule. »

Draco se leva.

« Je reviendrai demain, » dit-il à l'intention de la femme. Elle marmonna quelques mots ensommeillés, replongeant déjà dans le sommeil. Il la regarda quelques secondes. Sa poitrine qui se soulevait régulièrement, sa peau drainée de ses couleurs habituelles. D'un mouvement machinal, Draco replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, Potter le fixait. Sur son visage, l'expression étrange était revenue. Il semblait considérer Draco avec attention. Un léger froncement de sourcil. Pas de méfiance, pas vraiment. Plutôt quelque-chose qui ressemblait à de l'envie, mais pas exactement.

Mal à l'aise sous le regard intense, Draco haussa un sourcil narquois. L'effet fut immédiat. Potter retrouva son masque professionnel et neutre.

« Harry ?, » lança une voix grave depuis le couloir. Après un signe de tête en direction de Draco, Potter tourna les talons et se dirigea à grands pas vers la voix.

Draco n'eût que le temps d'entrevoir l'éclat de cheveux roux avant que les deux hommes ne disparaissent dans la foule des infirmiers, patients et visiteurs.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le lendemain, après sa visite journalière, Draco se retrouva devant la porte entrouverte du bureau de Potter.

« Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le moment, Ron. »

Le ton de Potter était frénétique. Draco s'approcha discrètement de l'ouverture et tendit l'oreille.

« Je sais, Harry, » répondit la voix épuisée de Weasley, « mais…il n'y a pas quelque-chose que tu puisses lui donner ? Pour qu'elle souffre moins ? »

Le malaise de ce qu'il était en train de faire frappa Draco de plein fouet. Ecouter aux portes n'était plus dans ses habitudes. Il se tortilla sur place et chercha un moyen de faire savoir sa présence aux deux hommes.

« …potion. La magie se dégrade, ça ne ferait qu'empirer les choses, » entendit-il Potter dire avant de frapper sèchement à la porte entrebâillée. La conversation cessa, et après quelques secondes, Potter lança « _Entrez_, » d'une voix autoritaire.

Se composant une expression neutre, Draco poussa la porte. Sans surprise, il trouva Weasley assis dans un des sièges, visage pâle et cheveux ébouriffés.

« Potter, Weasley, » salua Draco, « Je suis désolé de vous déranger. Potter, je viens de passer voir Maria, et elle a l'air de souffrir. Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, elle a insisté que tout allait bien, mais elle semble avoir des crampes d'estomac. »

Potter grimaça et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, geste qui ne fit qu'empirer l'état habituel de la tignasse sombre.

« Il est possible que l'élixir de désintoxication ait des effets indésirables. Nous allons devoir la garder quelques jours de plus. »

« Elle ne va pas aimer ça du tout, » grogna Draco, « je n'aimerais pas être celui qui lui annoncera la bonne nouvelle. »

« Ne m'en parles pas, » marmonna Potter en se frottant les tempes du bout des doigts, « j'ai bien peur qu'elle ne me jette un sort lorsque je lui dirai qu'elle ne peut pas partir demain comme prévu. »

Draco lâcha un petit rire et vit le coin des lèvres de Potter se recourber.

Un raclement de gorge les interrompit. Weasley s'était levé et triturait les manches de son uniforme d'Auror.

« Je serai au quatrième étage si tu as besoin de moi, Harry. Au revoir, Malfoy. »

Il disparut avant même que Draco n'ait pu répondre à son salut. La curiosité saisit Draco. Il tourna le regard vers Potter, et fut surpris de le voir affaissé dans sa chaise, la tête entre les mains.

« Potter ?, » demanda-t-il d'un ton hésitant en s'avançant à pas lents vers l'homme.

« Laisse-moi, Malfoy. S'il te plaît,» répondit l'homme d'une voix éreintée.

Draco hésita. Recula de quelques pas. Prit une décision.

« Non. »

Potter releva vivement la tête et fixa Draco, yeux écarquillés.

« Qu…_Non_ ? Comment ça, _non_ ?»

« Non. Non, je ne partirai pas. Je veux comprendre. Comprendre pourquoi tu viens chez Maria.»

Potter ouvrit la bouche. La referma, l'air abasourdi. Se leva et avança vers Draco, l'air déterminé.

L'espace d'un instant, Draco pensa que Potter voulait le frapper. Il retint un mouvement de recul. Potter saisit simplement sa manche et l'entraîna derrière lui en marmonnant « _Suis-moi_. » Comme s'il laissait beaucoup le choix à Draco, qui devait presque courir pour maintenir son rythme. Celui-ci monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, traînant toujours derrière lui un Draco de plus en plus confus par la tournure de la situation.

Lorsqu'ils finirent par s'arrêter, ils étaient dans un couloir bien plus silencieux que celui des Empoisonnements par Potions et Plantes.

Draco regarda autour de lui. L'atmosphère était sinistre, le couloir faiblement éclairé. Quelques infirmières le traversèrent en murmurant, sans leur prêter attention.

Une vitre donnait à voir l'intérieur d'une chambre individuelle.

Draco se figea.

Dans le lit aux draps blancs était allongée une petite fille.

Son visage était pâle et ses traits étaient tirés. Elle semblait endormie, mais sa bouche se plissait et se détendait en une grimace douloureuse, à intervalles réguliers. Ses longs cheveux roux contrastaient avec la pureté clinique de la pièce et la lividité de sa peau.

« Mon dieu…, » souffla Draco en apercevant Ronald Weasley, affaissé dans une chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce, « est-ce que… »

« Je te présente Rose Wealsey, » annonça Potter d'une voix amère.

Draco se tourna vers l'homme et vit dans ses yeux cette souffrance qu'il y avait surpris maintes fois auparavant, qui venait de trouver son explication cruelle.

« Qu'est-ce que…, » Draco s'arrêta et déglutit, la gorge soudainement serrée, « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

Potter soupira et s'approcha de la vitre, posant son front contre le verre.

« Sa magie se détruit petit à petit. C'est une maladie que nous ne connaissons pas, et pour laquelle nous n'avons aucun remède. Elle est apparue après la guerre. Nous avons déjà eu cinq cas cette année, elle touche les enfants dont les parents ont été en contact avec la magie noire de façon récurrente dans leur vie. Elle se rapproche du cancer, » Potter lâcha un gloussement cynique, « Un cancer de la magie. Cela fait deux ans que Rose est dans le service des soins palliatifs des pathologies magiques. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de la petite fille perdue dans le grand lit d'hôpital.

« Nous avons tout essayé, » continua Potter, qui semblait se parler à lui-même plus qu'à Draco. « Les potions. Les sortilèges. Nous avons même mis en place un sort qui permet des transplantations de magie. Toute la famille Weasley a donné un peu de sa magie. Nous avons cru que cela fonctionnerait, au début. Pendant quelques jours, son état de santé s'est amélioré, et puis sa magie a rejeté les greffes. Elle est tombée dans le coma pendant une semaine, après ça. Nous n'avons rien osé tenter, depuis. Hermione passe son temps à rechercher d'anciens livres, dans l'espoir de trouver des précédents à cette maladie. »

« Et… les autres cas ?, » souffla Draco.

« Deux sont dans ce service. Un petit garçon de deux ans, et une fille de trois. Les autres…les autres sont morts. »

La voix de Potter se brisa et Draco, sans réfléchir, posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

Ils restèrent là durant un temps indéterminé, côte à côte, Draco serrant l'épaule du Guérisseur, à regarder une petite fille se battre contre la mort.

Un combat inégal dont l'issue n'était que trop évidente.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque Draco rentra enfin chez lui, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver son salon dévasté. Opale était profondément endormi dans son fauteuil favori, et Zeus était aux abonnés absents. N'entendant pas sa mère dans la maison, il en déduisit qu'elle travaillait encore dans sa serre.

Il posa sa main sur son front et soupira, tentant de chasser le début de migraine qui pointait sous son œil droit comme un clou acéré. Il ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa tête l'image de Rose Weasley, si frêle, l'expression désespérée de son père lorsqu'il la regardait, l'impuissance douloureuse de Potter.

Il sortit dans le jardin. Laissa la fraîcheur de la nuit apaiser le flot de ses pensées. Sans réfléchir, il se dirigea vers la serre et traversa la porte de verre.

Il regarda autour de lui et poussa une exclamation. Des fleurs, partout. Elles éclataient en gerbes colorées au creux des pots, grimpaient le long des tuteurs de bois. Elles frémissaient doucement, comme bercées par une brise inexistante. Draco respira profondément les effluves sucrées qui flottaient dans l'air, sentant la tension disparaître de son corps, le laisser étrangement vide.

« Elles sont magnifiques, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix douce de sa mère le prit au dépourvu. Il se retourna et la vit à ses côtés, une expression émerveillée sur le visage.

« Oui, » répondit Draco en effleurant du doigt le pétale soyeux d'une tulipe blanche. Le pétale frissonna doucement sous la caresse. « Magnifiques. J'étais là quand Alfonso a créé cette espèce. Il m'a fait travailler jour et nuit pendant une semaine pour fabriquer une…» Draco écarquilla les yeux lorsque la réalisation le frappa de plein fouet, « _potion_…, » termina-t-il. Il se tourna vers sa mère, le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

« Je dois partir. Je dois parler à Potter. J'ai…je dois lui parler. »

Narcissa fronça ses sourcils fins.

« Qu'attends-tu, dans ce cas ? »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco traversa à grands pas le corridor bondé, sans prêter la moindre attention aux regards courroucés et aux marmonnements indignés qu'il soulevait sur son passage en bousculant des groupe d'infirmières. Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper à la porte du bureau de Potter et l'ouvrit à toute volée.

Potter leva la tête de la montagne de parchemins qu'il étudiait et haussa un sourcil.

« Malfoy ? Quelque-chose ne va pas ? »

« Potter, j'ai pensé à ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure. Sur les greffes de magie qui avaient été rejetées. »

Potter posa lentement le parchemin qu'il tenait dans sa main et s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège, l'air incertain.

« Je t'écoute. »

« J'ai un ami, » commença Draco, « qui est botaniste. Il aime par-dessus tout créer de nouvelles espèces de plantes. » Potter ouvrit la bouche mais Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester, et continua. « Il y a un peu plus d'un an, il a voulu mélanger une variété de Tulipes Moldues et de Plante à Pipaillon. Durant des semaines, il a essayé de greffer ensemble un bulbe de tulipe et un bulbe de Plante à Pipaillon, en vain. L'un finissait toujours par rejeter l'autre au bout de quelques jours, »

« Malfoy, tout ça est bien joli mais je ne vois pas ce que… »

« Nom d'un Croup, Potter, laisse-moi terminer !, » grogna Draco, exaspéré. Potter se tut, l'air proprement abasourdi.

« Bien, je préfère ça. Mon ami m'a alors demandé de créer une potion qui résoudrait son problème. J'y ai travaillé une semaine durant, et j'ai fini par parvenir à créer un philtre qui fonctionnait. En clair, la potion agissait comme un philtre de confusion sur les cellules du bulbe de tulipe, ce qui a permis au bulbe de plante à Pipaillon de se greffer sur la tulipe sans problème. Lorsque l'effet de la potion s'est dissipé, la greffe avait déjà pris, et a poussé de façon tout à fait régulière. »

Draco se tut et essuya ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. Il observa les expressions défiler sur le visage de Potter. Confusion. Trouble. Il put voir le moment exact où Potter comprit ce que Draco avait maladroitement tenté de lui expliquer. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se leva d'un bond.

« Malfoy…tu…tu penses que ta potion pourrait fonctionner sur un être humain ?, » balbutia-t-il.

Draco secoua la tête.

« Pas dans sa forme originelle. » En voyant le visage de Potter se décomposer, il reprit à toute vitesse. « Mais j'ai toujours la formule et je pourrais la retravailler. Cela ne sera certainement pas facile, et j'aurais besoin de toute l'aide possible, mais je suis presque certain que je peux parvenir à créer un équivalent de cette potion qui fonctionnerait sur tes malades. » Il grimaça. « Reste à savoir si les parents des malades accepteront de me laisser approcher leurs enfants, car j'aurai besoin de les examiner» finit-il doucement.

Potter écarquilla les yeux.

« Pourquoi ne te laisseraient-ils pas…_Oh_. » Il passa sa main sur son visage. « Je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes, n'importe qui ferait l'affaire. C'est la seule solution valable que l'on m'ait proposé depuis l'échec des greffes. Ils ne sont plus dans la possibilité de rejeter de l'aide, quelle que soit la personne qui l'offre. »

Draco déglutit avec difficulté. L'idée de se retrouver en face de parents méfiants et blessés le terrorisait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il tenta de garder une expression impassible.

« Potter…tu es conscient que cette potion pourrait être un échec, n'est-ce pas ? »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Je préfère risquer un nouvel échec que rester les bras croisés, à regarder des enfants dépérir. »

Il s'approcha de Draco.

« Demain, je parlerai à la directrice du service des pathologies de sortilège. Je pense que je n'aurai pas trop de mal à la convaincre, c'est une femme intelligente qui saura voir l'opportunité offerte. Reviens vers seize heures. Il nous faudra faire une demande formelle, devant témoin. Amène ton ami botaniste, si c'est possible. Nous aurons besoin de son témoignage. »

Un peu dépassé, Draco hocha la tête. Potter parut se rendre compte de sa nervosité, et posa une main sur son bras.

« Merci, Malfoy, » dit-il en plongeant son regard vert dans celui de Draco. « Tu viens de redonner de l'espoir à des familles qui n'en avaient plus. »

Draco aurait voulu rétorquer une remarque sarcastique sur la phrase horriblement cliché, mais la poigne de Potter lui semblait soudain brûlante à travers le tissu fin de son pull. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et se dégagea doucement, rompant le contact visuel.

« A demain, » fut tout ce que sa bouche desséchée parvint à articuler avant qu'il ne tourne les talons et ne sorte précipitamment du bureau.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Nous, Harry Potter, Guérisseur certifié de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour les Maladies et Blessures Magiques, nous portons garant de la véracité des propos tenus lors de cette séance. Le premier témoin est monsieur Ronald Weasley, Auror de son état et partie prenante. »

La plume enchantée grattait le papier avec véhémence, transcrivant le moindre mot de Potter. Weasley leva un bras et laissa le lien du sortilège se nouer autour de son poignet.

« Le deuxième témoin est madame Maura Hopkins, Guérisseuse de son état et Directrice du service de Pathologie des Sortilèges de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. »

Une femme aux cheveux gris et à l'air sévère répéta le mouvement.

« L'instigateur de la demande est monsieur Draco Malfoy, Maître des Potions de son état, diplômé de l'Ecole par Correspondance de Barton & Touille. »

Draco leva un bras tremblant et tenta de résister à l'envie de grimacer lorsque le sortilège parcourut son articulation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir des milliers de fourmis sous la peau.

« Il sera accompagné de monsieur Alfonso Capuani, botaniste de son état, qui a accepté d'être présent pour témoigner en faveur de la demande. »

Alfonso, l'air prodigieusement mal à l'aise dans sa robe protocolaire, mit quelques secondes avant de répéter le geste. Draco retint un sourire.

« Nous laissons à présent la parole à monsieur Draco Malfoy, » reprit Potter, l'air impressionnant dans sa tenue pourpre. Draco déglutit et s'arracha à sa contemplation ridicule. Se leva.

« Nous, Draco Malfoy, Maître des Potions, sommes prêts à jurer sur la _Déontologie de la Guérison_ de Mangouste Bonham que nos intentions sont et resteront purement éthiques, » récita-t-il. Potter lui fit un signe de tête encourageant, et Draco se sentit curieusement réconforté. « Nous nous présentons aujourd'hui devant témoins pour solliciter au conseil de Sainte-Mangouste la permission de travailler à la fabrication d'une potion. Cette potion serait utilisée sur les patients Rose Weasley, Lorcan Lovegood et Timothy Rockwell. »

S'ensuivit une série de questions de Potter à Alfonso, qui répondit avec aisance, malgré son embarras visible de se trouver dans cet univers si différent de sa serre.

Lorsque Potter clôtura la séance, il lança un clin d'œil en direction de Draco et s'en fut, talonné par Weasley et le reste du petit groupe.

Draco sentit ses joues brûler et s'attela à la tâche de contempler ses ongles avec attention pour cacher son trouble.

« Allez, viens mon vieux, » grogna Alfonso de quelque-part derrière lui, « ton prince charmant est parti, et je veux enlever cette robe de tous les diables. Elle me gratte comme pas possible dans les endroits les moins élégants.»

« M-mon _quoi_ ? Mon pr…Alfonso, il y en a qui sont morts pour moins que ça, » bafouilla Draco, furieux de sentir ses joues chauffer encore plus.

« Si tu le dis, Draco. Si tu le dis, » répondit Alfonso d'un ton amusé en l'attrapant par le poignet et en le tirant vers la sortie.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Comment allez-vous, Maria ? »

La femme lui lança un regard courroucé.

« J'irais mieux si on m'autorisait à sortir de cette boîte de conserve qu'ils osent appeler une _chambre_,» maugréa-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Draco éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

« Patience, Maria. Potter m'a dit que vous pouviez sortir après-demain. Et pour de bon, cette fois. »

Il regarda avec affection le visage de son amie s'illuminer à la nouvelle.

« Bien, maintenant que cette crise est réglée… que diriez-vous d'une partie de Bataille Explosive ? »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Deux jours après l'audience, Draco reçut la visite d'une élégante chouette lapone, qui lui tendit la patte sans que Draco n'ait besoin de la poursuivre dans toute la pièce. Draco en détacha un petit paquet surmonté d'un rouleau de parchemin.

« Tu vois, » lança-t-il à Zeus, « ça, c'est une chouette qui sait faire son travail, vieux sac à plume. »

Du haut du buffet, Zeus poussa un hululement méprisant et retourna à sa tâche de la matinée, qui était de narguer Opale depuis son perchoir.

Draco tendit une friandise à la chouette, qui le remercia en lui mordillant doucement le doigt du bout du bec, lança un regard sombre à Zeus et s'envola.

Il déroula le parchemin avec des doigts tremblants et le parcourut du regard.

_A l'intention de Mr. Draco Malfoy_

_Monsieur,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que votre demande, après une étude minutieuse du conseil des Guérisseurs, a été acceptée._

_Veuillez trouver, ci-joint, votre badge de membre honoraire de l'équipe de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste pour Maladies et Blessures Magiques._

_Cordialement,_

**_B. Norfolk_**_, secrétaire générale de l'administration de l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste_

Draco ferma les yeux et, quelque-part entre ses omoplates, un nœud de tension se défit lentement. Il ouvrit fébrilement le paquet et en sortit le badge neuf. S'émerveilla de voir son nom et son titre provisoire (_Maître des Potions affilié au_ _SPS) _briller sur l'insigne aux couleurs de Sainte-Mangouste_._

Il fit mentalement la liste des ingrédients à commander et se dirigea vers son atelier, l'espoir bourdonnant dans sa poitrine comme un félin repu.

Pour la première fois, il ne chercha pas à le réprimer.

* * *

_à suivre..._

* * *

Notes: Je tiens à préciser aux lecteurs éventuellement calés en botanique (voire en médecine) que je n'ai pas la moindre notion dans ces deux domaines. J'ai essayé de rendre les choses plausibles et de faire quelques recherches, mais ne me tuez pas si vos yeux ont saigné devant mes présomptions sur les greffes. Dites vous que c'est de la magie!

La Plante à Pipaillon est mentionnée dans le livre Harry Potter et la Coupe de Feu comme étant une plante qui frémit et tremble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Note de l'auteur: **J'ai eu une semaine et un week-end chargé, ce qui a mis un peu de retard dans le rythme normalement rapide de mes publications. Pour me faire pardonner, ce chapitre est un peu plus consistant que d'habitude.

**Veuillez prendre compte du changement de Rating de cette histoire**. Ce chapitre contient un passage susceptible de choquer les plus jeunes, _et bla et bla._

Je réitère mes remerciements aux guest-reviewers : Lolapousse, Mel (toujours un plaisir de te voir parmi les reviewers, et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire ce que tu m'as dit avoir vu dans une autre fic), Moimoimoi, ArtemisSnape (qui m'a rassuré quant à la "crédibilité" du jargon pseudo-médical de ma fiction, merci à toi pour tes reviews géniales), hermoni, une fan (toujours la même, merci ! **:)** )

Je passe de superbes moments en écrivant cette fiction, et j'espère que vous passez de bons moments à la lire. Vos encouragements me font chaud au coeur. Merci à tous, continuez ainsi!

Chapitre 6

OoOoOoO

* * *

La pièce était silencieuse. Draco fixait sa montre à gousset, suivait avec une pointe d'appréhension la course de la minuscule aiguille prisonnière de sa carapace dorée.

Inspirer. Expirer. Les yeux fermés, laisser ses poumons se vider petit à petit, ses muscles dorsaux se décontracter.

On frappa à la porte.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Se composa une expression impassible.

« Entrez. »

La poignée tourna, et Draco vit la tête ébouriffée de Potter apparaître dans l'entrebâillure.

« Ils sont là, » annonça Potter à voix basse. Draco se redressa et hocha sèchement la tête.

« Fais les entrer. »

Potter le fixa un instant, ouvrit la bouche, mais sembla changer d'avis. Sa tête disparut, et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et ils entrèrent.

Le premier couple à pénétrer dans la petite salle de réunion prêtée par l'hôpital était pour le moins surprenant. Draco reconnut Luna Lovegood et son compagnon. Il déglutit. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu la jeune femme, elle était enchaînée dans la cave du Manoir. Il se leva et attendit le regard noir ou les paroles venimeuses qui ne manqueraient pas de suivre.

« Draco Malfoy, » dit Lovegood d'une voix douce. Draco hocha la tête et soutint son regard d'un bleu délavé. Elle fit un pas en avant, et passa ses bras autour du cou de Draco.

Qui se figea sur place, affolé.

Lovegood l'étreignit silencieusement durant quelques secondes, puis recula avec un sourire paisible.

« Papa m'a toujours dit que les gens ne pouvaient pas être totalement mauvais, » dit-elle, « et mon père dit toujours la vérité. »

Draco hocha de nouveau la tête, incapable de trouver une réponse adéquate. Il se tourna vers l'homme qui accompagnait Lovegood. Celui-ci lui fit un sourire faible et lui tendit la main. Draco la serra, surpris par la force de sa poigne.

« Je suis Rolf Scamander, » dit-il, ses mots fortement teintés d'un accent Néo-Zélandais, «je suis le partenaire de Luna. »

« En-enchanté, » balbutia Draco en jaugeant l'homme du regard. La trentaine bien avancée, la peau tannée par le soleil et le regard triste, il formait avec Luna un couple étrangement assorti.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge. Draco se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'homme le plus impressionnant qu'il ait jamais vu. Une véritable armoire à glace montée sur jambes, au cou épais comme un tronc et aux sourcils broussailleux qui achevaient de lui donner une aura sévère.

« Monsieur Malfoy, » le salua l'homme d'une voix basse, sans faire le moindre mouvement. « Je suis Tony Hopkins, et voici ma femme, Mary. »

À ses côtés, une minuscule femme brune fusilla Draco du regard, mais ne fit pas mine de prendre la parole.

Draco fut exempt de réponse par l'arrivée du dernier couple attendu. Si Draco avait trouvé Weasley pâle lorsqu'il l'avait revu, ce n'était rien à côté de Granger. La femme semblait diaphane, les traits tirés par l'épuisement, d'énormes demi-cercles sombres sous les yeux.

Ils s'assirent sans un mot, la main de Weasley posée sur l'épaule de son épouse en un geste protecteur. Bientôt, six paires d'yeux étaient fixées sur Draco. Il tripota nerveusement son badge et se racla la gorge.

« Bien. Le Guérisseur Potter vous a sans doute expliqué dans les grandes lignes la raison pour laquelle vous êtes ici aujourd'hui. » Un murmure d'assentiment parcourut le groupe. Draco reprit. « Je suis ici pour vous expliquer dans les détails ma proposition. »

Draco tira sa baguette de sa poche et, d'un mouvement sec, fit voler un parchemin vers chaque personne.

« Comme vous le savez, la maladie de vos enfants est une forme de cancer qui s'attaque au potentiel magique. Chez les sorciers, la magie équivaut à un organe vital. Si elle est attaquée, le corps entier de l'individu en souffre. Cela entraîne des complications qui peuvent causer la m-mort. » Il buta sur le dernier mot. Son audience resta silencieuse, et continua de le fixer. Il vit dans les prunelles briller la lassitude et la résignation de ceux qui n'ont plus d'espoir.

« Les greffes de magie qui ont été tentées ont toutes été rejetées, malgré le fort taux de compatibilité entre les donneurs et les receveurs. C'est là que j'entre en scène. J'ai créé il y a quelques années un philtre servant à faciliter la création de nouvelles espèces de plantes. Pour faire simple, elle fonctionne de la même manière qu'un sortilège de confusion sur la plante receveuse, empêchant le rejet de la greffe. Je souhaiterais modifier cette potion pour la rendre efficace sur vos enfants. »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, l'audience resta muette. Puis une voix enrouée s'éleva.

« Mais ? »

Draco tourna la tête vers Granger, qui avait levé ses yeux fiévreux vers Draco et le regardait, sourcils froncés.

« Je…Pardon ? »

« Il y a un "_mais_", n'est-ce pas ? Cela ne peut pas être si simple. »

Draco s'humecta les lèvres, réfléchissant à la manière la plus diplomate de répondre.

« C'est loin d'être simple. Cette potion n'a jamais été utilisée autrement que dans la botanique, et de façon évidente, beaucoup de modifications seront à faire dans les quantités, et même dans les ingrédients. Il y a aussi le fait que je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. D'après les Guérisseurs en charge des cas, une nouvelle greffe ratée entraînerait la mort des patients. »

Un nouveau silence. Plus long. Plus lourd de sens, alors que le petit groupe comprenait l'implication de ses mots.

« Allons, vous n'allez pas le laisser faire _ça_, pas vrai ? »

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la petite femme qui avait parlé. Celle-ci s'était redressée et lança en direction de Draco un rictus dégoûté.

« Vous savez qui est cet homme, n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? De quel côté il était pendant la guerre ? Il est responsable de la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, pour l'amour du ciel ! Son père était le bras droit de Lord Voldemort, et vous êtes prêts à le laisser approcher vos enfants ? Vous êtes prêts à le laisser _expérimenter_ une de ses potionssur eux ? »

Draco se raidit et sentit chacun des mots se planter dans sa poitrine comme un poignard acéré. Il avait envisagé ce cas de figure, bien entendu, mais s'y retrouver confronté était une toute autre histoire.

« Mary…, » commença le mari de la femme d'une voix sourde. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et ses yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent.

« Tu n'y songes pas, Tony ! »

L'homme baissa les yeux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

« C'est notre seule chance, Mary. »

« M-mais…, » dans le ton de la femme, la colère se teinta d'une note désespérée. Elle regarda autour d'elle, cherchant auprès des autres un soutien qui ne venait pas. « Cet homme est un Mangemort ! Qui sait ce qu'il peut faire à nos enfants ? »

« Et que voulez-vous qu'il leur fasse, madame ?, » lança Ronald Weasley d'une voix froide. « Qu'il les tue ? À quoi bon? Si nous ne faisons rien, ils seront morts d'ici un mois de toute façon. Sa potion est la seule chose qui peut peut-être sauver nos enfants. » Du coin de l'œil, Draco vit Granger saisir la main de son compagnon et la serrer jusqu'à ce que ses phalanges en deviennent blanches.

« Je comprends votre réticence, madame, » finit-il par dire d'une voix douce. « Mais sachez que je ne serai pas seul à préparer la potion. Je recevrai l'aide du Guérisseur Potter. Sauf votre respect, je doute que celui-ci ait un plan maléfique pour tuer ses patients. »

La femme ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la referma sans un mot. Elle s'affaissa sur sa chaise, l'air vaincu.

« Je ne peux vous garantir que cette solution fonctionnera. C'est pourquoi l'hôpital a besoin de vos autorisations signées avant que je ne puisse commencer mes recherches. Pour mener à bien la modification de la potion, il me faudra avoir accès aux dossiers de vos enfants. J'aimerais aussi pouvoir les rencontrer, et juger par moi-même de leur état. Certains ingrédients contenus dans la potion sont assez agressifs, et il me faudra les doser avec précaution. »

Cette fois-ci, aucune protestation ne s'éleva dans la petite pièce. Draco reprit sa baguette, et d'un mouvement sec, envoya les six plumes rejoindre les parchemins dans les mains des parents silencieux.

« Je vais sortir et vous laisser vous concerter. Merci de votre attention. »

Il se força à garder un pas égal en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tourna la poignée. Se glissa dehors.

Ses jambes lui firent défaut à la seconde où il franchit le seuil. Il s'adossa précipitamment contre le mur et ferma les yeux avec l'impression d'avoir été drainée de son énergie. L'impression d'avoir passé une heure en compagnie d'un Détraqueur.

« Malfoy, comment te sens-tu ?, » demanda la voix inquiète de Potter. Draco n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« J'ai envie de me creuser un terrier et de m'enterrer loin de la civilisation pendant un siècle, » répondit-il impulsivement.

Son éclat de franchise le surprit lui-même et il grimaça. Un petit rire parvint à ses oreilles. Il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le vert des prunelles de Potter, qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

Draco se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que Potter le gratifiait de cette expression, si ouverte, si confiante. Si innocente. Cette idée lui réchauffa doucement le cœur, et il sentit malgré lui un sourire identique naître sur ses lèvres.

« Oh, la ferme, » grogna-t-il tout de même pour faire bonne mesure. Potter n'eût pas l'air convaincu, et son sourire s'accentua encore.

Draco se rendit compte avec une pointe d'effroi que ce sourire faisait accélérer les pulsations de son cœur.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Les autorisations furent signées sans plus de cérémonie. Mary Hopkins lui tendit la sienne d'une main tremblante, sans prononcer un mot, puis disparut au détour d'un couloir, accompagnée par la silhouette taciturne de son mari.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco retourna à l'hôpital dès le lendemain, l'estomac noué. Il avait prêté une attention toute particulière à sa tenue et s'était préparé à la tâche douloureuse qui lui incombait.

Rose Weasley était la première sur la liste. Son père n'était pas présent ce jour-là, et ce fut Granger qui l'accompagna dans le couloir silencieux du quatrième étage. Les odeurs cliniques se mêlaient à son parfum fleuri, et elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche du trajet, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne sévère. Draco s'autorisa à l'observer du coin de l'œil. Malgré les marques laissées sur son visage par les longues nuits d'insomnies et les larmes, Granger était devenue une femme élégante. Elle n'avait jamais été belle dans le sens le plus propre du terme, mais il se dégageait de son visage sérieux et de ses yeux intelligents un charme indéniable.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant la chambre de Rose, il la vit hésiter un instant, la main au-dessus de la poignée.

« Granger. »

Elle se raidit et tourna des yeux surpris vers lui. Puis, au grand embarras de Draco, elle lui lança un sourire fragile.

« Voilà des années que l'on ne m'a pas appelée ainsi, » dit-elle doucement. « C'est Weasley, maintenant. »

Draco repoussa l'argument d'un geste de la main.

« Je ne peux pas t'appeler Weasley, je confondrais avec ton mari. »

Le sourire était toujours là, dérangeant.

« Que dis-tu d'Hermione, dans ce cas ? »

Draco fronça les sourcils.

« Hermione…, » répéta-t-il lentement. « Oui, je suppose que je peux t'appeler ainsi, Gr…Hermione. »

Elle hocha la tête et le regarda, l'expression impénétrable. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, comme si elle venait de trouver la solution d'un problème complexe.

La porte s'ouvrit sans un bruit, et tous deux entrèrent dans la pièce immaculée.

« Elle dort, » murmura Granger en refermant la porte derrière Draco. « Elle passe la plupart de ses journées à dormir, maintenant. »

Comme pour la démentir, un gémissement faible s'échappa du lit.

« Maman… »

Le temps d'un battement de paupière, Granger était au chevet de sa fille, l'expression anxieuse.

« Tout va bien, ma chérie, maman est là, maman est là…, » l'entendit murmurer Draco. Elle défroissa fébrilement les draps de ses doigts tremblants.

Draco s'approcha doucement et son cœur se serra à la vue du petit visage livide de la petite fille perdue au milieu de ce lit trop grand. Elle ne paraissait pas plus de trois ans, mais un rapide coup d'œil à son dossier informa Draco qu'elle avait un an de plus. La maladie avait sans doute retardé sa croissance.

« J'ai mal, maman, » geignit la petite fille en grimaçant.

« Je sais, ma chérie… » La voix de Granger était désespérée, et l'horreur de la situation frappa Draco comme une masse. Il s'imagina à la place de ces parents impuissants, forcés à regarder leurs enfants souffrir sans rien pouvoir y faire, et un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

Une soudaine bouffée de détermination le fit traverser les quelques pas qui lui restaient pour se trouver dans le champ de vision de la petite patiente. Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui et fixa sur lui son regard sombre, si semblable à celui de sa mère.

« Maman, est-ce que c'est un ange ? »

Malgré son désarroi, la question parut amuser Granger.

« Non, ma chérie. Je te présente Draco Malfoy, il est…Guérisseur, en quelque sorte. »

« Tu vas me soigner, monsieur ?, » demanda la petite d'une voix faible.

Draco déglutit et tenta un sourire.

« Je…je vais faire de mon mieux, » finit-il par lâcher, incapable de penser à une meilleure réponse.

Rose lui sourit.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'y arrives pas. Les autres non plus n'y arrivaient pas. Mais ils étaient moins beaux que toi. »

« Rose !, » s'exclama Granger, l'air d'hésiter entre la réprimande et le rire.

L'enfant fronça les sourcils d'un air pensif.

« Sauf oncle Harry, bien sûr. Oncle Harry est très beau, pas vrai, monsieur Draco ? »

Draco resta silencieux, mais se rendit vite compte que Rose attendait une réponse.

« Oui, » acquiesça-t-il d'une voix enrouée par l'émotion, « il est très beau. »

Le visage de l'enfant s'éclaira, et elle ferma les yeux.

« Très beau… » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. Bientôt, le seul bruit à perturber le silence de la pièce fut celui de sa respiration irrégulière.

Un curieux sanglot étranglé se fit entendre, et Draco vit Granger s'essuyer précipitamment les yeux. Gêné, il fit mine de lire le dossier de Rose pour lui laisser le temps de se reprendre.

« Les Guérisseurs disent qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps, » dit-elle au bout de quelques instants. « Elle en est à l'avant-dernier stade de la maladie. Lorsqu'elle aura atteint le dernier stade, même une greffe ne pourra plus la sauver. »

Draco se tourna vers elle. Le bord de ses yeux était rougi, mais son expression était de nouveau calme.

« J'irai le plus vite possible, » répondit doucement Draco.

« Je sais. »

Draco hocha lentement la tête. Tourna les talons.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à jouer contre le temps, en priant pour gagner.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsqu'elle le vit avachi sur une chaise dans son petit café, Maria comprit immédiatement que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Elle disparut dans l'arrière-boutique. Draco entendit le tintement des verres, quelques jurons en suédois, avant de la voir réapparaître, deux minuscules verres dans une main et une bouteille dans l'autre.

« Vodka de chez moi, » dit-elle en réponse au regard interrogatif de Draco. Celui-ci accepta avec une gratitude mêlée de méfiance le verre rempli d'un liquide aussi limpide que de l'eau.

« Cul sec, » lui annonça Maria d'un ton impérieux. Elle leva son verre et Draco l'imita. Si son amie en buvait, l'alcool ne devait pas être si terrible.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur à peine quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il imita Maria et vida son verre d'un trait.

L'alcool traça une ligne ardente, de sa gorge à son estomac. Il toussa violemment, les larmes aux yeux. Prit une profonde inspiration pour s'empêcher de vomir.

Maria n'avait pas cligné des paupières.

« Vous voulez m'empoisonner, c'est ça ? » haleta-t-il, la respiration sifflante.

Maria gloussa.

« Il est possible qu'elle soit un peu forte. »

« _Un peu forte_ ?, » répéta Draco, outré, « _Un peu forte _? J'ai de la chance si aucun organe vital ne se dissout dans l'heure qui vient ! »

Malgré ses protestations véhémentes, Maria lui versa un autre verre. Lorsqu'il tenta de l'ignorer, elle l'envoya cogner sa tempe d'un coup de baguette.

« _Ow_, d'accord, très bien ! » Draco saisit le verre en marmonnant « _Harpie_, » et avala docilement son contenu. La brûlure ne fut pas moins désagréable, mais se transforma bien vite en une chaleur agréable qui se propagea dans tout son corps, de la pointe de ses orteils au bout de ses oreilles. Il sentit ses muscles se détendre petit à petit.

« C'est bon pour ce que t'as, bonhomme, » lança Maria d'un ton rieur. Draco sentit le poids de sa journée retomber sur ses épaules, plus lourd que jamais. Il se passa la main sur le visage et soupira.

« Maria, je suis foutu. »

« Pourquoi ça, bonhomme ? »

« Parce que je…, parce que ma vie est un merdier absurde, une plaisanterie cosmique. Parce que mon stupide hibou fait une dépression depuis que je vous ai rendu Opale, parce que ma mère passe plus de temps avec ses putain de fleurs qu'avec moi, mon meilleur ami raconte des plaisanteries à ses magnolias et ma confidente est une tenancière qui passe son temps à me faire ingurgiter de l'alcool. Parce que Potter est un magnifique crétin bien-pensant et parce que je me suis fourré dans une affaire qui risque de me coûter des plumes et que c'est exactement ce que je m'étais toujours juré d'éviter. Parce que je refuse de laisser ces enfants mourir. Parce qu'ils ne le méritent pas, ils ne méritent pas de subir les conséquences d'une guerre qui n'a jamais été la leur. »

Draco s'arrêta, le souffle court. Il ferma les yeux, très fort, jusqu'à voir danser sous ses paupières des milliers d'étoiles mouvantes. Il entendit Maria remplir les deux verres.

« Magnifique ?, » répéta-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Draco émit un rire étrange, un bruit brisé qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« On peut compter sur vous pour relever la partie la moins importante, » répondit-il en ouvrant les yeux, mortifié de trouver sa vision brouillée par les larmes. Il vit l'expression de Maria changer, se faire plus sérieuse.

« T'es un bon gars, bonhomme. Et s'il y a quelqu'un qui peut sauver ces marmots, c'est bien toi. »

Draco laissa les mots de Maria le bercer, emplir son cœur de leur confiance chaleureuse, et il vida son troisième verre.

Il rentra bien après minuit, titubant et gloussant comme un adolescent.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le lendemain matin, en laissant l'eau chaude couler sur ses muscles endoloris par les frasques de la veille, il laissa sa main vagabonder entre ses jambes, saisir son sexe durci. Son esprit encore embrumé de sommeil et de réminiscences alcoolisées divagua jusqu'à lui offrir la vision de Potter, imposant dans sa robe pourpre. Il vit l'éclat malicieux de ses yeux verts, alla jusqu'à visualiser la peau nue et ferme. Jusqu'à s'imaginer que la main qui opérait de rapides va-et-vient sur lui était celle de Potter, Potter et son sourire, Potter et ses longs doigts de Guérisseur.

Depuis des années, il exécutait ces gestes de façon machinale, juste de quoi soulager un peu la frustration qui rampait sous sa peau durant la journée, sans en tirer un plaisir particulier. Juste quelques mouvements mécaniques qui faisaient partie de sa routine matinale au même titre que son petit-déjeuner ou la lecture de son journal.

C'est pourquoi la jouissance le prit par surprise. Un frisson violent se propagea le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la sensation de plaisir vertigineuse revint avec la force d'un cognard à pleine vitesse, elle qui l'avait fuie toutes ces années. Jusqu'à ce qu'il en oublie presque son existence. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissa échapper un unique grognement. S'appuya précipitamment contre la paroi ruisselante de la douche pour empêcher ses jambes de se dérober.

Il lui fallut cinq minutes entières pour que le contrecoup arrive, et il en eût le souffle coupé. Potter.

Il avait pensé à Potter.

Potter avec qui il allait devoir passer les prochaines semaines.

Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de sa gorge, cette-fois lent et désespéré. Ses joues brûlèrent, la honte remonta dans sa gorge comme une bile amère. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour s'empêcher de se cogner la tête contre le mur. De façon répétée.

«Je suis _foutu,_ » marmonna-t-il, et resta sous la douche plus longtemps qu'à son habitude, espérant presque se noyer sous le jet.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

_Clac._

Draco fronça les sourcils et souligna pour la énième fois les deux ingrédients de la potion qui, combinés, étaient susceptibles d'avoir une réaction négative sur un sujet humain. Il fixa les traits irréguliers comme s'ils pouvaient lui souffler la réponse qu'il cherchait.

_Clac. _

Il se frotta les yeux. Cela faisait plus de deux jours qu'il tentait de finir ses calculs quant à la quantité de chaque ingrédient à utiliser dans sa potion, et l'un d'entre eux lui restait en travers la gorge. S'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen d'annuler les effets négatifs de la Gentiane combinée à l'herbe Tue-Loup, il allait devoir chercher à remplacer l'un de ces ingrédients.

_Claclaclac. _

Draco sentit l'agacement poindre. Il poussa un soupir excédé, suffisamment fort pour être entendu. Le silence retomba sur la pièce, et il se prit à espérer un répit.

_Claclac. _

« Oh, bon sang, _Potter_, si tu ne cesses pas ce bruit insupportable cet instant, je te fais avaler cette espèce de nuisance moldue, » siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. Il lança un regard noir à Potter, qui eût la bonne grâce de paraître penaud. Ce que Draco ne trouva _pas du tout_ charmant.

« Désolé. Je ne m'en rends pas compte. »

« J'avais cru remarquer. Cela fait trois jours que j'entends ce bruit, et si cela dure plus longtemps j'ai bien peur de devenir fou. »

Potter, comme Draco avait eu la malchance de le découvrir ces derniers jours, faisait preuve d'une dextérité toute particulière dans le domaine de la nocivité. Il pianotait, tapotait, faisait claquer l'embout de l'objet moldu qu'il utilisait à la place d'une plume. En bref, Potter était insupportable pour Draco, qui était habitué à travailler seul et dans le silence le plus complet.

_Clac._

« Oh, nom d'un…_Accio Stylo_. »

L'objet maudit vint se poser dans la paume ouverte de Draco. « _Evanesco_ ». Le Stylo disparut sans un bruit. Draco poussa un soupir de soulagement et retourna à sa tâche.

Potter se racla la gorge.

« _Quoi_ ?, » aboya Draco, peu soucieux de rester poli après trois jours d'enfer sur terre.

« Je…comment suis-je censé travailler, sans mon stylo ? »

« Bon sang, Potter, tu utilises une _plume_, comme tout sorcier qui respecte ! »

« Les stylos sont beaucoup plus pratiques. Il faut vivre avec ton temps, Malfoy. Les moldus ne sont pas aussi stupides que tu ne sembles le penser. »

Draco retint de justesse un grognement de frustration.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec la stupidité ou non stupidité des moldus, Potter. C'est juste que je suis coincé avec toi pour les jours à venir, car tes supérieurs ont jugé bon de te promouvoir baby-sitter. C'est juste que tu es absolument _infernal_ et que je suis incapable de travailler à côté de toi. »

Il attendit une réplique sarcastique, mais rien ne vint. Surpris, il leva la tête, et l'expression de Potter le figea sur place. Il avait l'air _blessé_. Draco tenta en vain de repousser la vague de culpabilité qui menaçait. Il soupira.

« Ecoute, Potter. Je sais que tu me détestes, je sais que je suis un idiot asocial, et je sais que tu n'es pas plus heureux que moi de te retrouver coincé avec moi pour une durée indéterminée. Mais la situation étant ce qu'elle est, je pense que nous devrions essayer de trouver un moyen de nous supporter, ne serait-ce que pour ces enfants que nous essayons de guérir. »

Potter eût l'air proprement abasourdi. Au bout de quelques secondes, il marmonna quelque-chose d'inintelligible.

« Pardon ? »

« Je ne te détestes pas, Malfoy, » répéta Potter d'une voix douce, en levant un regard intense vers Draco.

Qui déglutit. La chose qu'il voyait parfois brûler au fond des prunelles de Potter était revenue, avec tant de force qu'elle épingla Draco sur place aussi sûrement qu'un poignard. C'était un de ces moments qui asséchait sa bouche, faisait trembler ses mains. D'appréhension, de désir, il ne savait plus. Tout se transformait en une boule confuse au creux de son estomac. Et puis, souvent, Potter faisait quelque-chose qui…

« _Ahem_. Café ? »

…qui faisait fondre l'instant comme un glaçon au soleil. Draco hocha brusquement la tête. Obnubilé par l'envie de dire quelque-chose, de rendre à Potter son aveu.

« Je ne te trouve pas infernal, » fut tout ce qu'il parvint à lâcher, si vite qu'il trébucha sur les mots comme un enfant.

Potter le regarda, et Draco le vit tenter de cacher son sourire derrière son mug fumant.

Le reste de l'après-midi se passa en silence. Pour la première fois, Potter parvint à réduire ses mouvements nerveux au minimum, et Draco se retint de soupirer lorsqu'un tapotement régulier vint troubler le calme du bureau.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Son souci de gentiane le poursuivit au cours de la semaine. Plus les jours progressaient, et plus la frustration qu'il ressentait devant ce problème sans solution grandissait.

En désespoir de cause, il finit par emprunter une pile de grimoires centenaires à la bibliothèque, après avoir passé un quart d'heure à expliquer l'objet de sa recherche à une documentaliste non moins centenaire.

Il passa la journée à respirer l'odeur entêtante de la poussière et du papier craquelé, à tourner les pages précautionneusement. Les dix premiers grimoires ne lui furent d'aucune utilité, et il était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'il aperçut un petit herbier en latin pris dans les pages d'un plus gros grimoire sur les potions de Guérison. Sans grand entrain, il s'en saisit et le feuilleta rapidement.

Se figea devant une fleur de gentiane séchée. Sur la page était griffonnés quelques mots en latin. Draco les parcourut, et un rire nerveux agita ses épaules.

« Malfoy ? »

Le rire refusa de s'arrêter. Au contraire, il redoubla d'intensité, secouant son corps de tremblements hystériques. A travers ses yeux brouillés de larmes, il vit Potter traverser la pièce, l'air angoissé.

« P-Potter, » parvint-il à hoqueter, « la p-poudre de gentiane peut être remplacée p-par. » Il dût s'arrêter, secoué par un nouvel éclat de rire épuisé. « p-p-par des pétales de magnolias. »

Potter avait sur le visage une expression mi perplexe, mi inquiète, et regardait Draco comme s'il venait de perdre l'esprit.

« Du magnolia, Potter. Juste du magnolia, » haleta-t-il, « je vais pouvoir préparer la potion ! »

Les yeux de Potter s'écarquillèrent et son visage s'éclaira.

« Oh, bon sang, Malfoy, tu es un _génie_ ! »

Et il tira Draco sur ses pieds. Passa ses bras autour de son cou.

Le rire de Draco cessa abruptement. Au moment où il sentit la joue de Potter contre la sienne. La chaleur de l'étreinte, spontanée, heureuse.

Saisissante.

Il posa doucement ses mains dans le dos de Potter. Cela parut suffire à celui-ci pour se souvenir que les étreintes entre ennemis n'étaient pas socialement acceptables, et il se recula brutalement, le rouge aux joues.

« B-bien joué, Malfoy, » dit-il, l'air à la fois extatique et désorienté, « je pense qu'il est l'heure de –rentrer, oui. Rentrer. »

Il fit un signe de main maladroit en sa direction, et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Draco posa sa main sur sa joue, qu'il trouva brûlante. L'odeur de Potter autour de lui, fantôme de l'étreinte, était le seul indice lui indiquant qu'il ne venait pas de rêver.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Note de l'auteur**: Voici le chapitre 7 de ma fiction, qui est plus long jusqu'ici. Je ne répéterai jamais assez à quel point écrire cette histoire me passionne. Je pense que le rythme des publications en dit beaucoup, de toute façon. J'espère qu'elle continue de vous plaire :)

Remerciements aux guest-reviewers suivants: hinae, Lolapousse, annaria, Kisis et jjul. Vos reviews sont lues, appréciées et parfois je regrette de ne pouvoir y répondre plus personnellement :)

* * *

Chapitre 7

OoOoOoO

* * *

Potter était un véritable désastre en potions.

Vraiment, Draco aurait dû s'en rappeler. Après tout, il avait été dans la classe du crétin pour cette matière durant de –_trop_ –longues années à Poudlard. Il avait vu le professeur Rogue l'humilier à chaque cours, insulter ses mixtures, les lâcher sur le sol de façon régulière.

A l'époque, Draco s'était réjoui de la mortification de son ennemi, mais l'avait majoritairement mise sur le compte de l'antipathie réciproque que se portaient l'Elu et le Professeur de Potions.

Preuve lui en avait été apportée lorsque Rogue avait accédé au poste de Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et que le vieux Slughorn avait décidé que Potter était un génie et que le monde entier devait se prosterner devant lui.

La réalité était que Potter _était_ une catastrophe ambulante à proximité d'un chaudron, et Draco avait échappé à plusieurs calamités depuis qu'il avait commencé la préparation. Il avait fini par reléguer Potter à une tâche qui n'impliquait aucune interaction avec le liquide bouillonnant. À savoir, la découpe des ingrédients.

Potter avait fait la moue, mais n'avait pas protesté. Tous deux savaient parfaitement l'importance de travailler vite et bien. Le temps leur était compté, et Draco ne pouvait se permettre d'échouer.

A présent, ils se trouvaient dans la petite arrière-boutique de Maria, qui avait été désignée atelier annexe de Sainte-Mangouste pour quelques jours, Draco ayant fermement refusé de travailler dans les laboratoires de l'hôpital. Trop cliniques, trop froids. Trop tristes.

Seul le ronronnement du feu sous le chaudron et le _tac-tac-tac _du couteau de Potter venaient rompre le silence, et Draco était perdu dans la confection délicate de la première partie de la potion.

Après avoir ajouté deux gouttes de sang de salamandre, il attendit patiemment les une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq secondes requises avant de brasser en grands cercles dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre.

La sueur dégoulinait sur son front, brûlait ses paupières, et il prit garde à ne pas la laisser souiller le liquide, essuyant son visage moite du revers de sa manche. La chaleur était presque insupportable, et il mourait d'envie de respirer de l'air non pollué par les effluves acides des plantes qui se décomposaient doucement dans l'eau brûlante.

Les sourcils froncés, il observa un instant son travail. Les bouillonnements étaient trop importants pour ce stade de la préparation, et risquaient de fausser les effets de la potion. Il baissa le feu et tira sa baguette de sa poche. Murmura une douce litanie de charmes rafraîchissants.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque l'ébullition fut remplacée par de légers frissons agitant la surface opaque. La mixture avait pris une couleur bleue rassurante, claire comme un ciel d'été.

Une pincée de sel noir, trois feuilles de Sauge à Lutin. Ses mains opéraient leur danse rassurante, volaient au-dessus du chaudron fumant, saisissaient les ingrédients les uns après les autres, débouchaient, versaient, remuaient, changeaient la température du feu. Perdu dans son ballet familier, concentré uniquement sur les petits sifflements de la potion indiquant que chaque ingrédient avait trouvé sa place dans la mixture, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement que le bruit régulier du couteau frappant le bois avait cessé.

Intrigué, il leva la tête. Sa respiration se bloqua un instant dans sa gorge lorsqu'il surprit sur lui le regard vert, lorsqu'il prit conscience de l'expression de l'autre homme. Quelque-chose proche de l'affection dansait dans ses yeux, mais le léger froncement de ses sourcils indiquait qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

Draco sentit ses joues brûler sous le regard attentif. Se racla la gorge.

Potter sursauta comme un enfant pris en faute et reprit le tranchage du pied de sa Vesse-de-Loup avec une conviction toute nouvelle.

Draco tenta de diriger toute sa concentration vers la préparation, mais le regard de Potter avait déposé une cicatrice invisible sur la peau humide de son front, jusqu'à l'intérieur de son crâne. Avait tracé une traînée ardente de questions qu'il ne pouvait pas poser.

« Potter, on fait une pause. Il faut laisser la potion chauffer vingt minutes sans la toucher, et je suis épuisé. »

Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre de l'autre bout de la table. Draco retint un sourire.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Maria avait déserté les lieux, arguant qu'ils n'auraient pas besoin d'elle et qu'ils seraient plus à l'aise à deux dans le minuscule atelier. Le clin d'œil qu'elle avait décoché à Draco derrière le dos de Potter racontait une toute autre histoire. Draco l'avait fusillée du regard.

La température de la salle principale du café était plus agréable que celle de l'atelier, et Draco poussa un grognement d'aise lorsque la fenêtre ouverte laissa entrer une brise fraîche. D'un coup de baguette, il alluma le gaz et y fit glisser la bouilloire. Potter, qui l'avait suivi, s'affala sur une chaise. Les yeux fermés, la tête renversée en arrière. Draco tenta de ne pas se laisser distraire par une goutte de sueur qui voyageait le long de son cou offert.

Il étouffa un juron et, lorsque le sifflement insistant de la bouilloire le tira de sa contemplation, il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un élan de gratitude pour l'innocent objet.

Une pluie de feuilles de thé au fond de la théière. La fumée blanche à l'odeur boisée qui s'échappa du récipient lorsqu'il y versa l'eau frémissante. La précaution toute britannique qu'il mettait dans la préparation du breuvage ne manqua pas de faire sourire Potter. Draco tenta d'agir comme si ce sourire ne faisait pas palpiter son cœur.

Bientôt, ils furent installés face à face, une tasse dans les mains. Draco tenta de ne pas grimacer devant les deux sucres que Potter jeta dans son thé. Apparemment, son effort fut vain, car le sourire de Potter s'élargit et il sirota une gorgée. Poussa un soupir théâtral, et papillonna des cils en direction de Draco.

La bouche de Draco était si sèche qu'il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre lampée.

_Bordel_.

Ce fut Potter qui brisa le silence.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fais ça, Malf…_Draco_, mais…je tenais à te remercier. »

Surpris par la soudaine utilisation de son prénom, Draco se tortura les méninges pour trouver une réponse adéquate. Il finit par se décider pour un grognement évasif.

« Je ne savais plus quoi faire, » continua Potter. Il secoua la tête, toute trace de joie effacée de son visage. « J'ai passé toute mon adolescence à m'entendre dire que j'étais né pour sauver le monde sorcier. Lorsque Rosie est tombée malade et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour elle, lorsque je n'ai rien pu faire pour aider les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde j'ai… » sa voix se brisa. Il poussa un étrange petit rire étranglé. « Tu vas trouver ça horriblement égoïste, mais j'en ai voulu à la terre entière. On m'a élevé en me rabattant les oreilles à me dire que j'étais destiné à sauver le _monde,_ et je n'étais pas capable de sauver trois enfants ? Et tous ces gens me tournaient autour en me disant à quel point j'étais un héros, un _Sauveur,_» il cracha le mot comme une insulte.« Je n'ai jamais choisi d'être un _sauveur_. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était être normal, vivre une vie normale ou personne ne ferait de choix pour moi. Ron, Hermione et Luna…ils ont fait plus pendant cette guerre que je ne l'ai jamais fait. Eux l'avaient, le choix, et ils ont fait celui de risquer leurs vies et celles de leurs familles pour se battre du bon côté. Ils méritent le titre de héros mille fois plus que je ne le mérite. Et ils ne méritent certainement pas _ça_. » Ses mains tremblaient. La cuillère tinta violemment contre la porcelaine de la tasse. « Personne ne mérite ça, » finit-il d'une voix basse.

Draco resta silencieux quelques secondes et posa lentement sa tasse sur la table. Il posa ses paumes sur le bois, rassuré par sa solidité et sa fraîcheur.

« Potter. »

Il ne se connaissait pas ce ton autoritaire. Il fut surpris lui-même par la dureté de sa voix. Potter leva la tête et le regarda d'un air mi étonné, mi suppliant.

« Potter, » répéta Draco d'une voix plus douce. « je ne vais pas prétendre comprendre. J'ai grandi dans un monde si différent du tien que la simple idée serait risible. On m'a appris à détester tout ce que tu représentais. » Draco vit Potter grimacer. « C'est vrai. » dit-il simplement. « Mais quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup pour moi m'a dit un jour que la colère ne fait jamais avancer. En vouloir au monde entier ne sauvera pas ces enfants. T'en vouloir à toi-même n'arrangera rien. Quand on se trouve dans la situation où ceux que l'on aime sont menacés, il n'y a plus de héros, plus de perdant. Dans cette situation, on fait ce que tout le monde fait. On fait de son mieux pour protéger les gens que l'on aime, c'est tout. L'égoïsme n'existe plus. » Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Je n'ai jamais regretté d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait, Potter. A Poudlard. J'en ai regretté les conséquences, le mal que mes actes ont fait à tant de personnes, mais si je me retrouvais devant la même situation, je le referais sans hésiter. Pour sauver ma mère. »

Potter resta silencieux, après ça. Draco finit rapidement sa tasse et se leva.

« Allez, Potter. Allons faire de notre mieux. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

A la fin de la journée, ils étaient tous deux trop épuisés pour parler. Draco sentait le moindre de ses nerfs frissonner d'épuisement, et sa bouche lui semblait emplie de cendres.

« Tu peux y aller, Potter, » soupira-t-il d'une voix lasse en repoussant une mèche humide de transpiration derrière son oreille. Il grimaça. Il allait devoir supporter ça cette nuit, il était hors de question qu'il rentre chez lui prendre une douche.

Potter le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

« Mais…et toi ? »

« Je dois rester dormir ici, » répondit Draco. « Je ne peux pas abandonner la potion. Je dois la remuer toutes les trois heures. »

Potter cligna des yeux plusieurs fois d'un air perplexe.

« Je reste ici aussi, » finit-il par annoncer.

« Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. Il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'aucun de nous deux n'ait une bonne nuit de sommeil. »

Potter émit un petit rire.

« Je ne reconnaîtrais pas une bonne nuit de sommeil si elle dansait toute nue devant moi. Je n'ai pas eu une bonne nuit de sommeil depuis plus de deux ans. Je pense que je peux en supporter une de plus. »

Draco était trop épuisé pour argumenter. Il agita une main d'un geste vague.

« Comme tu veux »

Il tira sa baguette et s'appliqua à transfigurer une des tables en un lit de camp spartiate. Il vit du coin de l'œil Potter faire de même, et constata avec amusement que le résultat final était rose fuchsia. Potter avait l'air mortifié et regardait l'objet avec horreur. Draco ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

« Tu as quelque-chose à m'avouer, Potter ? »

Potter lui lança un regard noir et, sans un mot, pointa vivement sa baguette sur le lit de Draco. Qui se couvrit de rayures de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

« Gâcher des sorts non-verbaux pour ça, Potter. Tu es un enfant. »

Potter haussa les épaules, mais un petit sourire amusé jouait sur ses lèvres. Sourire qui disparut à une vitesse alarmante lorsque Draco commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

« Malfoy que –qu'est-ce que… ? »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne sais pas toi, Potter, mais je n'ai personnellement aucune intention de dormir dans ces vêtements. » Il retira sa chemise, l'étendit devant lui et fronça du nez. Il avait vraiment eu _très chaud_ dans la journée. « En fait, je pense sérieusement à les brûler. »

Potter était écarlate.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, retourne-toi, si voir un homme torse-nu blesse ta virilité hétérosexuelle, Potter, » cracha Draco. Il avait voulu donner un ton moqueur à sa remarque, mais elle résonnait amèrement même à ses propres oreilles.

« Ma – tu –_quoi_ ? » bégaya Potter.

« Ton éloquence, comme toujours, est saisissante, » répondit Draco d'un ton sarcastique. Il déboucla sa ceinture.

Potter émit un bruit étrange, à mi-chemin entre le glapissement et le grognement, et se retourna d'un seul mouvement.

Draco soupira. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon et se glissa sous la couverture.

« C'est bon, Potter. Il n'y a plus rien d'offensant pour tes yeux de vierges effarouchée. »

Potter se tendit, mais ne se retourna pas. Il passa simplement son t-shirt par-dessus ses épaules et une partie de Draco oublia sa fatigue à une vitesse alarmante. Il ferma les yeux. Se força à penser à la chose la moins sexuelle du monde. MacGonagall en sous-vêtements. Un Veracrasse. Pas les épaules musculeuses de Potter et son dos nerveux.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il était l'heureux propriétaire d'une érection pour le moins déplacée, et Potter et son dos avaient imités Draco et s'étaient glissés sous les draps.

Draco soupira.

La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Tout arriva à la vitesse de l'éclair.

Draco, le dos moulu par les réveils fréquents, les allers-retours dans l'atelier et le lit inconfortable, se redressa en grimaçant. La pendule murale indiquait huit heures. Le jour ne s'était pas encore levé, mais une douce lueur argentée baignait la pièce. Saisi, il sauta sur ses pieds et tira sa baguette de sous son oreiller.

« Potter, » appela-t-il suffisamment fort pour que l'homme se réveille en sursaut. Potter cligna des yeux et regarda stupidement autour de lui.

« _Lumos_ » murmura Draco, même si la pièce était presque aussi claire qu'en plein jour.

Un Jack Russel argenté se tenait devant lui, langue pendue. Draco se demanda un instant si la scène faisait partie d'un rêve très étrange.

« Il y a eu un problème avec Rose. Harry, nous avons besoin de toi. Maintenant. »

La voix paniquée de Weasley résonna longtemps dans la pièce. Pendant une minute, le temps parut figé. Aucun des deux ne bougea, ni même ne respira. Immobiles, deux cœurs battant à tout rompre, se faisant écho des vibrations d'une voix déformée par la peur.

Tout se remit en mouvement.

Potter fut le premier à se secouer. Il attrapa ses vêtements et les passa, tenta de boutonner sa chemise de ses doigts nerveux. Sans réfléchir plus avant, Draco l'imita. Suivit Potter à l'extérieur du café, verrouilla la lourde porte d'un coup de baguette. Referma ses doigts sur le poignet tendu. La peau était froide, sous ses mains brûlantes. Il sentit les pulsations affolées du pouls de l'homme.

La Rue Errante disparut dans un flou nauséeux.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Les voix se brouillaient, s'entrecoupaient. La chambre blanche était bondée. Infirmières, Guérisseurs et Aides-Soignants se pressaient autour du lit en un bourdonnement de cris et d'ordres aboyés. Rose était invisible sous la marée humaine qui s'agitait autour d'elle.

Potter entra le premier. Personne ne parut prêter attention à sa tenue débraillée. Il avisa une femme que Draco reconnut comme étant Maura Hopkins, la directrice du service.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Elle s'enfonce. Son cœur a lâché il y a quelques-minutes. Nous sommes parvenus à le faire repartir, mais il est très faible. Elle a perdu connaissance. Il faut faire quelque-chose, sans quoi nous allons la perdre. »

« On ne peut _rien _faire, les sorts de Guérisons sont trop forts, ils empireraient son état !, » hurla Potter, les joues écarlates. La femme ne sourcilla pas et Draco en ressentit une bouffée d'admiration réticente.

« Je sais parfaitement ça, Guérisseur Potter. Je n'ai rien d'autre à vous proposer. »

Draco entendit vaguement un infirmier s'exclamer « _elle s'enfonce de nouveau » _avant de saisir Potter par l'épaule. Celui-ci se tourna vers lui, les yeux fous. Draco ne lui laissa pas le temps de se dégager.

« Et une potion de Stase ?,» demanda-t-il d'une voix pressante.

Potter se dégagea brusquement.

« Une potion de Stase ne la sauverait pas !, » aboya-t-il.

« _Je sais, Potter,_ » répondit Draco sur le même ton, « mais cela stabiliserait son état et nous laisserait le temps de finir la potion avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Au rythme où vont les choses, elle ne tiendra pas la nuit, bordel ! »

Potter le regarda une fraction de seconde.

« C'est très risqué. Si elle réagit mal, nous accélérerons les choses plutôt que de les ralentir. » Draco s'apprêta à insister, mais Potter se tourna vers la pièce bondée. « _PATIL_, » hurla-t-il. Une infirmière au teint mat se précipita vers eux. Elle n'accorda pas un regard à Draco.

« Oui ? »

« Potion de Stase, sortez-moi le nécessaire et préparez la patiente, vite. »

« Bien, Guérisseur Potter. »

La jeune femme se précipita vers l'armoire et en tira une bouteille remplie de Potion de Stase transparente. Ainsi qu'une seringue enveloppée dans un charme stérile.

« BOUGEZ-VOUS, » hurla-t-elle au personnel qui bloquait le passage. Ceux-ci s'écartèrent prestement. Potter saisit Draco par le poignet et le tira jusqu'au bord du lit. Comme dans un état second, il vit la petite fille sur le lit, pâle comme la mort. La boule bleue qui signalait l'état de son cœur battait de façon irrégulière. L'infirmière lui dégagea le bras sans cérémonie et appliqua une compresse à la saignée du coude.

« Elle est prête, » annonça-t-elle à Potter après quelques instants.

Draco retint Potter.

« De l'Essence d'Aubépine. Dans la chambre. Il y en a ? »

Potter hocha la tête en direction de l'infirmière qui se précipita ne nouveau vers l'armoire stérile.

« Malfoy, ce n'est pas le moment d'expérimenter… »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter, je n'_expérimente_ pas. L'essence d'Aubépine combinée avec la potion de Stase en réduira les effets secondaires, notamment les risques d'infarctus du myocarde. »

Potter hocha brusquement la tête. Draco se rendit vaguement compte que le silence était retombé dans la pièce et suivait leur échange. Le petit cœur battait de plus en plus lentement, de plus en plus faiblement, le sang représentés par les petits nerfs bleutés peinait à circuler.

Potter supprima le filtre stérile d'un coup de baguette et saisit la seringue. Draco le vit prélever minutieusement trois millilitres de Potion de Stase. La veine fut trouvée avec diligence, et l'aiguille s'enfonça dans la peau translucide du petit bras. Piston pressé. Le liquide parcourut les veines.

« Combien d'Aubépine ?,» demanda l'infirmière à Potter.

« Dix centilitres, voie orale, » répondit Draco au regard impérieux que lui lança le Guérisseur.

L'infirmière Patil tendit un flacon à Potter, qui se précipita. Tendit sa baguette vers la gorge de Rose.

« _Deglutio_, » l'entendit marmonner Draco. Il le vit incliner le flacon, vit couler le liquide rouge sang dans la bouche. Vit la gorge fonctionner, avaler la potion.

Le silence était assourdissant.

L'espace d'une seconde, la boule bleutée cessa de battre. Personne ne bougea. Personne ne parla.

La boule frémit.

Pulsations lentes, mais régulières. Les vaisseaux vibrèrent au rythme du sang envoyé dans le corps.

« Elle est stable !, » s'écria l'infirmière.

Le soupir de soulagement fut collectif.

Potter parut s'affaisser. Dans les veines de Draco, l'adrénaline courait comme une traînée enflammée. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober et se rattrapa de justesse à la table de nuit.

Draco aperçut de l'autre côté de la vitre les parents de Rose. Hermione pleurait contre l'épaule de Ron, qui se tenait raide comme un piquet, le visage blanc comme un linge, les lèvres serrées en une mince ligne.

Potter s'était levé. Il sortit de la pièce à grands pas, s'approcha du couple. Murmura quelques mots. Draco vit les yeux de Weasley s'écarquiller, sa main agripper l'épaule de sa femme, comme pour se soutenir. Son corps entier se tendit, et Potter le prit fermement dans ses bras. Draco regarda les épaules de l'homme, secouées de sanglots et de frissons.

Il se sentit soudain très fatigué.

Il s'éclipsa de la pièce et se mit à la recherche d'une sortie.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Il trouva la sortie du personnel, nichée dans une large ruelle. Assis sur les marches, le menton appuyé sur ses genoux relevés, Draco observa le ballet des gens pressés qui passaient, leur attaché-case ou leur sac à main serrés contre eux.

Ignorants du monde si semblable et si différent à la fois, caché dans l'ombre à quelques mètres d'eux.

« Tu es là. »

La voix le surprit, mais il ne sursauta pas. L'adrénaline dans ses veines avait refluée, et l'épuisement lui était tombé dessus comme une chape de plomb.

« Brillante observation, Potter,» parvint-il à marmonner.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Potter s'asseoir à ses côtés. Froissement souple du tissu fripé. Une tasse brûlante fut fourrée entre ses mains.

« Meilleur café du monde, » annonça Potter d'une voix rendue rauque par la fatigue.

Méfiant, Draco fronça du nez en prenant une gorgée. Il ne put retenir un grognement de satisfaction lorsque sur ses papilles explosa le goût à la fois amer, riche et sucré.

Le jour se levait, baignait la ruelle d'une lueur grisâtre. Ils restèrent longtemps en silence, à contempler les ombres se lever sur les murs au fur et à mesure que la lumière envahissait la ville. Les bruits urbains se réveillaient. Klaxons de voiture, rideaux de magasins, éclats de voix.

« Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie, tu sais. »

Draco releva la tête, surpris. « Pardon ? »

Potter sourit. Ses yeux étaient fermement fixés sur le mur.

« Rose. Tu lui as probablement sauvé la vie. »

Draco secoua la tête, mais resta silencieux. Il regarda sa montre.

« Nous devons retourner au café. Nous occuper de la potion. »

Potter acquiesça. Tous deux se levèrent, face à face. Il y eut un moment de flottement durant lequel aucun des deux ne fit le moindre mouvement, puis Potter leva lentement le bras et referma ses longs doigts sur son poignet. Draco leva les yeux vers Potter. Regard rivé sur le sol. Draco prit le geste pour ce qu'il était.

Une marque de confiance. Une offrande de paix.

Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir imaginé la légère caresse des doigts dans le creux de son poignet au moment où il les fit transplaner.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

À peine quelques mots furent échangés dans le cours de la journée. Ils travaillèrent en silence, laissèrent les pauses s'étirer confortablement autour d'innombrables tasses de café, grignotèrent les sandwiches que Maria leur déposa à midi. Lentement, mais sûrement, la potion prenait forme. Elle donna à Draco quelques frayeurs en refusant de s'épaissir, mais la crise fut évitée avec célérité (et un charme coagulant de Potter).

Le soir venu, Draco était exténué. De cette fatigue profonde qui ne venait qu'avec les mauvaises nuits et les efforts continus. Les muscles endoloris, il s'étira.

Comme la veille, Potter refusa de partir. Draco ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe de soulagement à l'idée de ne pas se retrouver seul dans le café.

Malgré son éreintement, Draco ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil allongé sur son lit inconfortable, il fixa le plafond légèrement éclairé par le réverbère qui brillait dans la rue. Il pensa à sa mère, et se rendit compte avec une pointe de tristesse que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il était séparé d'elle aussi longtemps. Il l'imagina, seule dans la maison sur la colline, absorbée dans le soin de ses fleurs, et son cœur se serra. Il se promit de lui rendre visite dès le lendemain.

Les pensées tournoyaient dans sa tête, retardaient le sommeil. Il écouta longtemps la respiration profonde de Potter. Une fois de plus, Draco se demandait à quoi devait ressembler sa vie, lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui. Avait-il quelqu'un avec qui partager ses soirées ? Rentrait-il pour trouver sa maison vide, froide et silencieuse ?

Lorsque vint le moment de brasser la potion, toutes les six heures dans la deuxième étape de la préparation, il n'avait toujours pas fermé l'œil, et sa tête tourna légèrement quand il se releva.

« Draco ?, » marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Potter lorsqu'il revint dans la pièce sur la pointe des pieds. Il se figea. Frappé par la vulnérabilité qui perçait dans la voix, frappé par l'écho pensif de son prénom dans le ton de Potter.

« Rendors-toi, » murmura-t-il.

Potter rit, un rire enroué et léthargique.

« Tu es bien placé pour me dire ça, Malfoy. Tu penses que je ne t'entends pas te retourner depuis des heures ? »

Potter s'était redressé, et sa silhouette se découpait dans l'ombre.

« Je n'ai jamais été un grand dormeur, » répondit doucement Draco.

« Viens. » se contenta de dire Potter.

Draco s'approcha d'un pas hésitant. Embarrassé, il s'arrêta près du lit de Potter. Le caractère du silence avait changé. Lourd de sens.

Draco poussa un cri de surprise. Potter l'avait saisi par le bras et il bascula lourdement sur le lit. En l'espace d'un instant, d'une fraction de seconde, son visage se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui de Potter et il déglutit, toute fatigue envolée.

« P –Potter que… »

Potter le fit taire d'un sourire à peine visible dans l'obscurité.

« Je vais t'aider à t'endormir, » dit simplement Potter. Sa voix était presque un murmure.

Draco hocha la tête, un mouvement raide, gêné. Potter l'aida à se redresser et se plaça derrière lui. Posa ses mains sur sa nuque. Draco sentit la chair de poule se répandre de son cou à ses bras. Il frissonna.

« Potter, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit –»

« Silence, Malfoy, » le coupa Potter, impérieux.

Draco se tut.

Sur sa nuque, les mains entamèrent une danse sinueuse. Pas assez de pression pour être désagréable, trop pour être une caresse.

Draco sentit ses muscles se relaxer. Il s'abandonna plus loin, s'appuya contre le torse solide. Sentit ses paupières s'alourdir.

Sa dernière pensée consciente fut qu'ils venaient probablement de faire quelque-chose de terriblement déplacé.

Il n'eût pas le cœur à se sentir coupable.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco poussa un soupir d'aise et étira ses membres ankylosés. L'eau brûlante les dénoua lentement.

Son sommeil avait été si réparateur que, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait duré que six heures, il se sentait débordant d'énergie.

Il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Potter, un peu paniqué. Avant de voir que l'autre homme avait élu domicile dans celui de Draco. Amusé par l'attention, il avait souri devant l'image de Potter endormi, une main sous la tête et sa tignasse de cheveux bruns ébouriffés. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait revu l'homme, il avait fait le rapprochement avec le Potter adolescent, ses grands idéaux et son arrogance naïve.

Comme le temps les avait changés.

Il s'était rapidement occupé de la potion, avait griffonné une note à l'intention de Potter, et avait transplané.

Draco sortit de sa douche et passa avec plaisir des vêtements propres.

« Mère ?, » appela-t-il en déboulant dans le salon.

Narcissa l'attendait, assise dans son fauteuil favori, un livre ouvert sur les genoux. Elle lui sourit, et Draco vit tant d'affection dans ce sourire que son cœur rata un battement.

« Bonjour, Draco. Tu me semble bien réjoui. »

Draco sourit.

« Comment allez-vous, mère ? »

Narcissa agita la main d'un geste élégant.

« Très bien, Draco, comme toujours, » elle le dévisagea d'un œil critique. « Allons prendre le petit-déjeuner, veux-tu ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne penses pas à te nourrir lorsque je ne suis pas là. »

Draco pouffa, mais suivit sa mère dans la cuisine.

En savourant son café et ses toasts, il l'écouta parler de ses fleurs, une expression passionnée sur le visage. Il remercia intérieurement Alfonso pour son idée, qui semblait avoir fait des miracles sur sa mère. L'étrangeté de la scène le frappa. Avant les évènements récents, tous deux passaient la plupart de leurs repas en silence, Draco perdu dans la lecture du journal, Narcissa distante et mélancolique. Il contempla l'image de sa mère, les joues rougies par l'excitation, ses mains s'agitant en gestes enthousiastes tandis qu'elle décrivait les progrès qu'elle avait fait dans sa serre.

« …et cet hypogriffe a-do-rable est venu me demander en mariage. »

« _Pardon ?_,» Draco releva la tête si vite qu'il sentit quelque-chose craquer dans sa nuque.

Narcissa haussa un sourcil fin, et un sourire malicieux vint éclairer son visage.

« Draco, mon fils, j'aurais pensé t'avoir appris à faire semblant de prêter attention lorsqu'on te parle de quelque-chose qui ne t'intéresse pas. »

Draco secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, mère, cela m'intéresse, vraiment. J'ai juste… »

« L'esprit ailleurs, » termina Narcissa d'une voix amusée, « j'ai cru remarquer. » Elle lui fit un clin d'œil. « Je suis heureuse pour toi, Draco. »

Draco sentit ses joues brûler, mais tenta de garder une expression impassible. Sirota son café pour s'empêcher de grimacer.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, mère, » finit-il par répondre d'une voix égale.

« Non, bien sûr que non, » répondit-elle. Elle semblait se retenir de glousser et Draco jura dans sa barbe. Sa mère était trop perceptive pour son propre bien.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Hum. Potter ? »

Le grattement de la plume sur le parchemin ne cessa pas, mais il fut gratifié d'un « _Hmm_ » interrogateur.

Draco couva la potion d'un regard satisfait.

« Je pense qu'elle est terminée. »

« Ah, oui, très bien, très bien, Malfoy, » répondit Potter d'un ton distrait.

Amusé, Draco attendit quelques secondes que ses mots fassent leur chemin dans le cerveau de Potter. Il compta intérieurement.

Un.

Deux.

Trois.

« Attends…_quoi ?_»

Draco se mordilla la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« La potion, Potter. La potion est terminée. »

La chaise tomba sur le sol et Potter se précipita vers le chaudron, une expression incrédule sur le visage.

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? Déjà ? »

« À laquelle de ces questions dois-je répondre ? »

Potter leva ses yeux écarquillés vers Draco.

« Tu veux dire qu'elle est prête à l'utilisation, » demanda-t-il d'un ton étrange.

« Hum. Oui, c'est exactement ce que je veux dire. »

« Oh, bon sang, » Potter avait l'air hautement exalté, « Malfoy, tu es… »

« Merveilleux ?,» plaisanta Draco.

« Oh. Oui, ça aussi, » répondit Potter d'un ton absent. Il se figea et Draco observa avec une pointe de fascination ses joues virer à l'écarlate.

« Il faut que je retourne à Sainte-Mangouste pour préparer les opérations, » marmonna Potter en évitant son regard. Il rassembla ses parchemins en une pile nette. Leva finalement la tête vers Draco.

« Sois à Sainte-Mangouste demain à midi. »

« Tu veux que j'assiste aux transferts ?, » demanda Draco, abasourdi.

Potter fronça les sourcils et le regarda comme s'il était particulièrement stupide.

« Ne sois pas idiot, Malfoy, je veux non seulement que tu assiste aux transferts, mais aussi que tu y _participe_. S'ils réussissent, ce sera grâce à toi. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Potter secoua fermement la tête.

« Demain, midi, hall de Sainte-Mangouste, » répéta-t-il d'un ton inflexible.

Draco hocha la tête en silence.

Potter fit un geste avorté en sa direction. Observa Draco une seconde. Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

« À demain, Malfoy. »

Incapable d'articuler une réponse cohérente, Draco l'observa disparaître à travers la porte de l'atelier.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**Note de l'Auteur**: Je suis désolée du "retard" de ce chapitre. Quelques évènements dans ma vie ont fait que je n'ai eu que très peu le temps d'écrire ces derniers temps, et lorsque j'ai écrit, c'était des griffonnages sur divers bouts de papier. Voici le résultat de mes babillages.

Je suis **absolument désolée **de n'avoir pas répondu aux reviews sur ce chapitre, je n'ai vraiment pas eu une minute à passer sur . J'y répondrai en même temps qu'à celles de ce chapitre.

Voici tout de même mes remerciements pour les _Guest_-_Reviewers_ : Merci à Lolapousse, Kat et Kisis.

Merci de suivre ma fiction, et j'espère qu'elle continue de vous plaire.

* * *

Chapitre 8

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco était nerveux lorsqu'il pénétra dans le Hall de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste le lendemain matin. Il avait passé la moitié de la nuit à se retourner dans son lit, perturbé par l'absence de la respiration régulière de Potter à ses côtés, et se maudissant pour cette raison.

Dans son cerveau en surchauffe, il avait tourné et retourné l'opération du lendemain. Chaque scénario finissait par un échec cuisant. Incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose, il avait pris le chemin de l'hôpital bien trop en avance. Un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre lui indiqua onze heures cinquante-neuf. Il faisait les cent pas depuis près d'un quart d'heure et Potter ne donnait toujours pas signe de vie.

« Monsieur Malfoy ? »

Draco se retourna et vit le regard curieux de l'infirmière Patil rivé sur lui.

« Suivez-moi, s'il vous plaît, » reprit-elle avant de tourner les talons sans un mot de plus.

Un peu perplexe, Draco obéit. Il monta à sa suite dans l'ascenseur et fut surpris de la voir appuyer sur le bouton indiquant l'étage six. Il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêta à lui demander ce qui se passait, mais elle le devança.

« Une conférence de presse va avoir lieu, et le Guérisseur Potter souhaite que vous y participiez. »

Draco se sentit pâlir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, la porte de l'ascenseur se rouvrit. Il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Potter, yeux écarquillés et lunettes de travers. Une fois de plus, il n'eût que le temps de poser un pied en dehors de l'ascenseur avant d'être saisi par le bras et entraîné en direction d'un bureau vide. Potter le poussa à l'intérieur, ferma la porte d'un coup de pied. Les mots semblèrent se précipiter hors de sa bouche, et le cerveau étourdi par la fatigue de Draco peina à s'adapter à son rythme.

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy, je suis vraiment désolé, je n'étais pas au courant, je te le promets... »

« Potter... »

« …Les gros bonnets de Sainte-Mangouste ont décidé qu'une greffe de cette envergure avec l'aide d'une potion inédite serait une bonne publicité pour l'hôpital... »

« Potter. »

« …Ils ne m'ont pas laissé le choix, Malfoy. Je leur ai demandé si je pouvais la mener tout seul mais ils ont insisté pour que le Maître des Potions soit présent et –»

« _POTTER, NOM D'UN CHIEN, LA FERME !, » _hurla Draco en frappant du poing sur le bureau, si fort qu'il sentit la douleur fuser dans ses phalanges. Il tenta de garder son expression impassible. Potter cessa ses babillements affolés et se mordit la lèvre, l'air dévasté.

« Bien, » reprit Draco plus calmement. « Combien de journalistes seront présents à cette conférence de presse, Potter ? »

« U…Une dizaine. Ils assisteront également à l'opération.»

« Quels journaux seront représentés ? »

« Je…trois journaux spécialisés Britanniques, un journal spécialisé français, un canadien, un espagnol. Le chicaneur. Et…Oh, Malfoy, je suis vraiment… »

« _Potter._ »

« La Gazette du Sorcier, » marmonna Potter. Draco sentit le sang se glacer dans ses veines.

« Laisse-moi deviner, je crois savoir quel est le reporter de la _Gazette_… »

«Rita Skeeter, » termina Potter, une expression d'intense dégoût sur le visage.

Draco gémit et se frotta les tempes du bout des doigts.

« Oh bon sang…Nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de ça. »

Potter hocha la tête.

« Je suis désolé, Malfoy, je sais que tu voulais éviter les feux de la rampe, mais je… »

« Potter, » coupa Draco, « ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais dû envisager cette situation. »

Potter pâlit.

« Malfoy, s'il te plaît, ne me lâche pas maintenant, nous avons besoin de toi pour cette opération. »

Bouche bée, Draco fixa Potter d'un regard dur.

« Quelle personne penses-tu que je suis, Potter ? Le genre à abandonner des enfants à leur sort pour m'éviter un moment désagréable ? »

« Non, » répondit doucement Potter. Il secoua la tête et regarda Draco dans les yeux. « Non, je ne pense pas que tu sois ce genre de personne. »

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant précis que Draco prit conscience qu'au cours de la discussion, ils s'étaient rapprochés suffisamment pour que le souffle de Potter n'effleure la peau de son visage à chaque mot. Il ne pût s'empêcher de frissonner. Potter ne détourna pas les yeux. Rassemblant chaque parcelle de courage, Draco fit un pas en avant. La respiration de Potter eût un raté, mais il ne recula pas.

_Embrasse-moi, crétin, _songea désespérément Draco, incapable de clore l'espace infime entre leurs lèvres. Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Potter leva lentement la main, la posa sur la joue de Draco. Douce, immobile. Il se figea, le regard traqué, comme s'il s'attendait à être repoussé à tout moment.

Le bruit de sa propre respiration semblait assourdissant à Draco, dans le lourd silence de la pièce. Les pupilles de Potter étaient dilatées, son regard plus sombre que jamais. Empli de promesses.

Potter se pencha, et ses lèvres touchèrent celles de Draco, à peine plus qu'un frôlement. Un frôlement qui envoya un éclair de _quelque-chose _à travers l'estomac de Draco, lui fit flageoler les jambes et dessécha sa bouche.

On frappa à la porte.

Draco recula au même instant que Potter, précipitamment.

« Entrez, » fit Potter d'une voix chevrotante et un peu essoufflée. Draco lui adressa un sourire moqueur auquel Potter répondit par geste vulgaire.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'infirmière Patil passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillure. Son regard passa un instant entre les deux hommes et une étincelle amusée dansa dans son regard. Draco prit un instant pour contempler la scène de son point de vue, et retint de justesse un rire nerveux. Potter et lui étaient chacun à une extrémité du bureau, bien trop éloignés pour paraître naturels. Les joues de Potter étaient écarlates, et Draco n'eût pas besoin d'un miroir pour comprendre qu'il était dans le même état.

« La conférence va commencer, Guérisseur Potter, » dit la jeune femme.

« Merci, Padma, » grommela Potter, l'air mortifié.

Un petit rire se fit entendre avant que l'infirmière ne referme doucement la porte derrière elle. La nervosité que Draco avait ressentie à son arrivée à l'hôpital revint en force, mêlée cette fois ci d'une frustration latente. Potter parut s'en apercevoir, car il se dirigea à pas vif vers lui et attrapa sa main.

« Tout va bien se passer, Malfoy. »

Une légère pression sur sa main et il avait tourné les talons.

Draco prit une profonde inspiration et le suivit.

Tout allait bien se passer.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

De toute sa vie, Draco ne s'était senti aussi exposé que lors des procès que sa famille avait traversés. Dix paires d'yeux avides l'épinglaient, le disséquaient, tentaient de transpercer la façade confiante qu'il s'était fabriquée de toute pièce. À sa droite, Draco entendit Potter remuer sur sa chaise et fut rassuré de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul à être nerveux.

Cependant, lorsque Potter parla, sa voix était parfaitement égale. L'attention des reporters se détourna sur lui et Draco peina à réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

« Bonjour à tous, » dit Potter. « Je vous parle aujourd'hui pour vous présenter l'opération qui aura lieu dans quelques heures et à laquelle vous allez assister. La maladie qui sera traitée aujourd'hui… »

L'attention de Draco fut distraite par la sensation d'être fixé. Tandis que Potter expliquait les grandes lignes de la maladie et de l'opération à suivre, il parcourut l'audience des yeux. Tous les journalistes buvaient les paroles du Guérisseur, sauf une. Draco se figea en saisissant sur lui le regard avide de Rita Skeeter. Un sourire satisfait dévoilait deux dents en or, et sa plume vert criard grattait frénétiquement le parchemin. Draco frissonna devant l'expression carnassière de la femme. Ayant été en contact direct avec la journaliste, il ne savait que trop bien qu'elle sauterait sur la moindre faille dans son masque pour l'amour du ragot nauséabond.

« …ainsi, » terminait Potter, « Draco Malfoy et moi-même dirigeront l'opération avec l'aide du personnel qualifié de Sainte-Mangouste. À présent que les choses ont été expliquées, je déclare la conférence de presse ouverte. Veuillez lever la main si vous souhaitez poser une question. »

Plusieurs mains se levèrent, dont celle de Rita Skeeter. Potter désigna un petit homme replet.

« Oui, Monsieur… ? »

« Artémis Montfort, journaliste pour l'hebdomadaire _Le Chaudron et la Plume_, » répondit l'homme d'une voix râpeuse. « Est-il vrai que la potion qui sera utilisée sur les patients avant l'opération n'a auparavant jamais été utilisée sur l'humain ? »

« Effectivement, » répondit Potter. « Nous avons effectués tous les tests possibles pour nous assurer de sa viabilité, mais elle n'a encore jamais été utilisée dans le cadre médical. »

L'homme tourna son regard vers Draco.

« Monsieur Malfoy, les habitués du milieu connaissent votre réputation d'innovateur dans la préparation des potions. Les rumeurs disent que vous avez créé ce filtre par vous-même. Est-ce vrai ? »

Draco se racla la gorge.

« Oui, » répondit-il. « Je l'ai créée il y a un peu plus d'un an, à la demande d'un ami botaniste qui rencontrait des difficultés à faire une greffe de plante magique sur une plante non-magique. »

Un murmure admiratif parcourut l'audience, et Draco se sentit se détendre. Quelques questions furent posées à Potter, qui y répondit de façon concise, en habitué des discours. Un homme aux longs cheveux blonds leva la main. Draco fronça les sourcils. L'homme lui était familier, sans qu'il parvienne à en comprendre la raison. La réponse lui fut offerte lorsque Potter donna la parole à l'homme.

« Monsieur Lovegood ? »

« Hum…oui, » dit l'homme d'un ton nerveux. Draco songea au petit garçon de deux ans qui attendait l'opération dans sa chambre d'hôpital et une vague de pitié pour le journaliste inquiet le submergea. « Quels sont les risques de cette potion sur les patients ? »

« Aucun risque de l'opération ne repose directement sur la potion, monsieur Lovegood. » répondit Potter d'une voix douce, « monsieur Malfoy et moi avons testé chaque enfant pour d'éventuelles allergies aux ingrédients qu'elle contient et Draco a travaillé d'arrache-pied pour remplacer des ingrédients qui, combinés, auraient eu des effets secondaires désastreux. La potion est parfaitement inoffensive. »

Draco tenta d'ignorer le petit cri de ravissement que l'utilisation de son prénom par Potter avait tiré à Skeeter. Potter avait repris.

« Le seul risque que présente cette potion est de rester ineffective. La première greffe que nous avons tenté sur les patients a manqué de les tuer lorsqu'elle a été rejetée. » Il regarda l'homme dans les yeux. « Si la potion n'a pas d'effet, le décès des patients est une possibilité non négligeable. »

L'homme pâlit, mais hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

« D'autres questions ?, » demanda Potter.

Skeeter leva la main. Potter ne chercha pas à retenir une grimace, mais se vit forcé de lui donner la parole.

« Monsieur Malfoy, » commença-t-elle, et Draco se raidit. Il sentit le genou de Potter effleurer le sien, sous couvert du bureau. Un geste de réconfort. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté tandis que Skeeter reprenait.

«Cette potion est un moyen bien pratique pour vous de redorer le blason de votre famille. Il me semble un peu commode que vous soyez celui qui vous posiez en sauveur de ces enfants. Presque _suspect_…, » elle énonça le dernier mot avec un plaisir évident.

Potter ouvrit la bouche, sans aucun doute pour remettre la journaliste à sa place, mais Draco lui écrasa violemment le pied. Il s'était attendu à une question comme celle-ci et refusait l'aide d'un chevalier servant, toutes nobles que soient ses intentions. Il fixa Skeeter d'un regard glacial.

« Etes-vous en train de suggérer que j'aurais quelque-chose à voir avec la maladie de ces enfants ?, » demanda-t-il en prenant soin d'injecter dans sa voix tout le mépris qu'il ressentait. « Car si c'est le cas, je vous prierais de réfléchir une minute. Cette maladie est apparue moins d'un an après la guerre. À cette époque, j'étais en plein procès et je n'avais pas encore passé mes ASPIC. Je peux vous assurer qu'un plan diabolique était la dernière chose que j'avais en tête. »

La plume de Skeeter frémit de délectation.

« Vous êtes un ancien Mangemort, et vous avez été en contact direct avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses partisans, » insista-t-elle, « Vous pourriez très bien savoir quelque-chose sur cette maladie que les Guérisseurs ignorent. »

Draco s'apprêtait à lui lancer une réponse cinglante, mais il fut devancé par Potter.

« Ça suffit, » cracha-t-il. Draco l'observa du coin de l'œil. Potter était livide et semblait vibrer de rage contenue. « Cette réunion ne sera pas un procès d'intention. Mesdames et messieurs, je déclare la conférence de presse fermée. Si vous aviez des questions _pertinentes _et _appropriées _à poser, blâmez-en votre consœur. »

Les journalistes maugréèrent et plusieurs se retournèrent pour fusiller Rita Skeeter du regard. Celle-ci grimaça en direction de Potter et murmura quelques mots à sa plume.

Le petit groupe libéra la salle en traînant des pieds et Draco s'affaissa contre le dossier de sa chaise, vidé.

« Ça aurait pu se passer plus mal, » souffla Potter en lui posant une main réconfortante sur le genou. L'intimité à présent familière du geste ne surprit même pas Draco, qui grogna son assentiment.

Son ventre émit un bruit embarrassant, et Potter éclata de rire.

« Nous administrerons les potions à quatorze heures. Allons manger quelque-chose, en attendant. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Sujet numéro un, » appela Potter, « Lorcan Lovegood. »

Le petit corps endormi lévita doucement jusqu'au bloc, soutenu par les baguettes alertes des infirmières et infirmiers. Draco leva les yeux vers la baie vitrée qui surplombait la salle d'opération. Les journalistes étaient présents, ainsi que le couple Weasley et le couple Hopkins. Il vit plusieurs tignasses rousses dans l'audience, mais son regard fut attrapé par une paire d'yeux bleus emplis de larmes, d'espoir et de terreur, qui suivaient le petit corps inanimé des yeux. Luna Lovegood, pâle et inquiète. Dépourvue de son sourire secret, la jeune femme paraissait nue, trop dévoilée pour les lumières crues qui baignaient l'hôpital.

Draco détourna le regard et se concentra sur la scène qui avait lieu devant lui.

Ils avaient administrés la potion aux enfants une heure plus tôt. Lorcan Lovegood, le patient le moins avancé dans le stade de la maladie, avait été choisi pour débuter la longue série de greffes qui aurait lieu dans la journée et dans la nuit.

Potter lui avait expliqué dans le détail ce qui était attendu de lui, et Draco se tenait droit, baguette levée et attentif aux moindres détails de ce qui se déroulait dans la pièce fermée.

« _La potion devra être de nouveau administrée avant la première greffe et après chaque nouvelle greffe, » _avait-il expliqué à Potter, qui avait sauté sur l'occasion pour lui suggérer de s'occuper lui-même du processus.

« Premier donneur, veuillez entrer, » ordonna Potter d'une voix maîtrisée. Draco ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son autorité naturelle et la façon dont il parvenait à masquer sa nervosité au point que personne ne se doute qu'elle était là, profondément refoulée.

Draco la voyait, cependant. Au tressautement fébrile du coin des lèvres de Potter. Dans la main gauche qui tremblait subrepticement. La main serrée sur les pans clairs de la robe jusqu'à en blanchir les phalanges. À la façon que les yeux de Potter avaient de parcourir la pièce, de passer de visage en visage sans cesse. À la recherche d'un sourire rassurant, d'un signe que tout allait bien se passer.

Ses yeux trouvèrent ceux de Draco. Pas plus de deux secondes. Une éternité.

Draco n'avait jamais cru au pouvoir d'un regard, mais celui de Potter avait toujours été l'exception à cette règle. Potter montrait tout de ses émotions, offertes sur un plateau à qui saurait les lire. Il y avait fort longtemps, à une époque si lointaine qu'elle paraissait maintenant fanée, il avait vu sur ce visage de la rage, du dégoût, de la haine, de l'incompréhension.

Plus récemment, il y avait vu la révolte, l'impuissance, la tristesse profonde de l'homme trop vite vieilli. Il avait lu dans les iris verts le reflet de ses propres failles.

Il y avait aussi vu une confiance prudente, un désir latent, une méfiance naturelle, tant d'émotions contradictoires.

Potter était une de ces personnes qui portaient leur cœur dans la main, offert à tous, sans être conscient qu'il pouvait être piétiné, écrasé d'un coup de talon négligeant.

En cet instant, et pour la première fois, Potter lui offrait sa confiance, nue et vulnérable. Draco hocha simplement la tête, en réponse à la question muette.

« Donneur numéro un, veuillez entrer, » dit-il d'une voix qui parvint à rester ferme.

Il vit la forme imposante de Rolf Scamander se distinguer à travers les voiles des charmes stérilisants. Un bruit étrange se fit entendre, comme un crépitement de flammes, et l'homme apparut, le visage verdâtre.

Il se planta à côté de la table, visiblement embarrassé par son propre corps.

Baissa les yeux sur son fils plongé dans un profond sommeil magique.

« Malfoy. » dit Potter. Lorsque Draco leva les yeux vers lui, il sourit. « À toi de jouer. »

Draco opina du chef. La nervosité l'avait quitté, remplacée par cette assurance calme qui le possédait lorsqu'il travaillait sur une potion. La certitude de savoir ce qu'il faisait, celle que tout était en ordre. Il saisit sur la tablette une bouteille du philtre de Greffe, s'approcha de la table. Il entendit Potter murmurer des mots à Rolf Scamander, trop bas pour que quiconque puisse les entendre.

« Levez la Stase, » dit Draco à l'infirmière Patil. La jeune femme hocha la tête, jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'enfant et, d'un coup de baguette, annula les effets de la potion stabilisante. Aussitôt, les yeux du petit garçon papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent, tandis qu'il émergeait lentement du sommeil magique. Il regarda autour de lui, paniqué de se voir entouré par tant de visages inconnus. Draco avait trouvé cruelle cette partie de l'opération, mais Potter l'avait informé que pour s'assurer d'une bonne assimilation de la magie, le patient devait être conscient, et que lever la Stase trop tôt risquait de précipiter la dégradation de son état.

« Je suis là, mon amour, je suis là, » dit une voix grave derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir le père de l'enfant, les yeux fixés sur son fils terrorisé. L'enfant tourna la tête en direction de l'homme et sembla se calmer quelque peu. Il cessa de se débattre, mais son regard restait affolé. Le père continuait de tenter de l'apaiser, mais bientôt, l'enfant se mit à gémir, de grosses larmes à rouler sur ses joues, et Rolf Scamander sembla se trouver à court de mots rassurants.

Les infirmières tentèrent d'immobiliser l'enfant à l'aide d'un sortilège d'Entrave, qui le manqua de quelques centimètres. Une colère noire envahit Draco lorsqu'il vit l'éclair frôler la tête de Lorcan Lovegood et la peur sur le visage se transformer en terreur pure.

« Ça suffit ! » aboya-t-il en direction des deux infirmières qui s'apprêtaient à recommencer. Il regarda le petit garçon, les cheveux bruns filasse, les yeux bleus trop clairs, le visage strié de larmes. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, il se laissa tomber à genoux, se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage soit à la hauteur de celui de l'enfant.

« Bonhomme, regarde-moi,» murmura Draco.

L'enfant gémit, mais obtempéra.

« Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Tous ces gens sont là pour te soigner. Je sais que tout ça te paraît impressionnant. Ton père est là, il est là pour toi. »

Draco fit signe à Rolf Scamander d'approcher. Celui-ci obéit et saisit immédiatement la main de son fils.

« Tu vois ?, » reprit Draco, « Tout va bien se passer. J'ai juste besoin que tu restes calme et que tu ouvres la bouche. Ne t'en fais pas, la potion n'a pas mauvais goût. Tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

L'enfant renifla et, après avoir étudié le visage de Draco pendant une seconde, hocha faiblement la tête.

« C'est bien, bonhomme. Tu es très courageux. »

« Ç-ça va faire m-mal ? » demanda le petit garçon d'une voix larmoyante.

« Un peu, » répondit Draco, incapable de mentir devant ce regard limpide qui semblait vouloir le sonder. « Mais c'est pour que tu ailles mieux après. »

La lèvre inférieure de l'enfant se remit à trembler, mais il acquiesça sans un mot. Son père se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura quelques mots qui lui tirèrent un sourire pâle.

Draco saisit la pipette et la présenta devant la bouche de l'enfant, qui ouvrit la bouche sans protester.

Une, deux, trois gouttes. Lorcan Lovegood avala la potion, et le sourire revint, empli de gratitude.

« C'est moins dégoûtant que les potions que je prends d'habitude. »

Draco força un sourire.

« Je sais, bonhomme, c'est moi qui l'ai faite. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu restes immobile, même si ça fait mal. Tu es prêt ? »

L'enfant regarda son père, qui lui murmura quelques mots de plus.

« Oui, » répondit-il d'un ton déterminé.

« Potter, tu peux y aller. »

Rolf Scamander s'éloigna du lit pour aller s'asseoir sur la chaise qui se trouvait à quelques pas. Des liens enserrèrent ses poignets. Visiblement informé du processus, il ne tiqua pas.

Draco ne recula pas. Il savait qu'il aurait dû libérer l'espace pour faciliter le travail des membres de l'équipe, mais il ne parvenait pas se résoudre à laisser seul le petit garçon effrayé qui ne quittait pas son père des yeux. Il marmonna des encouragements sans queue ni tête qui semblèrent pourtant faire leur effet. Il leva les yeux vers Potter, qui le regardait avec une expression nouvelle sur le visage. Une expression qui ressemblait grandement à de la fierté.

« _Radixus Extrahere _»

Un Guérisseur avait pointé sa baguette vers le torse de Rolf Scamander. Au même instant, Potter répéta le geste pour Lorcan et entama une étrange formule. Mélopée lancinante. Draco frissonna en sentant la puissance de la magie ancienne l'envelopper, des milliers d'étincelles parcourir sa colonne vertébrale.

Un faisceau de filaments bleutés jaillit lentement de la poitrine de Rolf. Celui-ci poussa un grognement, mais ne grimaça pas. Ses mains s'étaient refermées convulsivement sur les accoudoirs de la chaise, si fermement que l'on pouvait voir chacune de ses veines gonfler sous l'effort.

L'étrange procession lumineuse se dirigeait lentement vers l'enfant figé de panique. Draco s'agenouilla de nouveau.

« Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer, » murmura-t-il. « Ne bouge surtout pas, quoi qu'il arrive. »

Une paire d'yeux bleus se fixa sur son visage. Peur, détermination.

Courage.

La magie arrachée à son propriétaire toucha la poitrine du petit garçon, qui poussa un gémissement douloureux. Elle fit son chemin, inexorable, jusqu'à se dissoudre dans les veines comme une entité invisible. Potter, qui n'avait cessé de scander la formule complexe durant le transfert, parvint à une halte. Un mouvement de sa baguette, sec et parfait.

Le silence retomba sur la pièce.

L'espace d'un instant, les filaments semblèrent briller à l'intérieur du corps pâle de l'enfant. Puis, sans un bruit, la lumière se fit plus faible. S'éteignit lentement, absorbée.

« Première greffe effectuée, » annonça Potter d'une voix dans laquelle perçait déjà l'épuisement. « Préparez le patient. Faites entrer le deuxième donneur. »

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorcan Lovegood, le moins atteint des trois enfants, n'eût besoin que de deux greffes pour que sa magie soit ramenée avec succès à un taux normal. Il fallut deux heures pour terminer cette opération, et après ces deux heures, Potter ne tenait presque plus debout.

Lorsqu'il annonça une pause d'une heure avant la prochaine opération, les épaules de Draco se détendirent, un nœud dans son dos se défit abruptement. L'épuisement le submergea, familier. Amené par la concentration extrême dont il avait dû faire preuve. Il poussa un profond soupir et se releva dans l'espoir de trouver quelque-chose qui ressemblerait, de près ou de loin, à du café.

« Bien joué, Malfoy, »

Draco tourna la tête pour voir que Potter lui avait emboîté le pas, le visage rougi par l'effort et la voix enrouée. Il hocha la tête.

« Toi aussi, Potter. »

Ces mots furent les seuls prononcés tandis qu'ils tentaient de conjurer l'énergie nécessaire pour tenir toute la journée à ce rythme.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Et maintenant ? » demanda Draco. Il était plus trois heures du matin, et après avoir terminé haut la main les cinq greffes de Rose Weasley, ils s'étaient écroulés sur les chaises plastifiées de la cafétéria de Sainte-Mangouste. Chute d'adrénaline, tremblements nerveux.

Les muscles douloureux, Draco berçait sa tasse de café, laissait la chaleur se répandre à travers ses paumes.

« Maintenant, » répondit Potter, le visage nimbé par la lueur blafarde des néons, « Maintenant, on attend. Dans une semaine, nous saurons si tout a fonctionné comme prévu. »

Draco but une gorgée de son café, tentant de chasser l'amertume qui emplissait sa gorge à l'idée d'un échec.

« Tout ira bien, Draco, » lui dit Potter d'un ton convaincu. Draco baissa les yeux sur ses doigts, soudain prisonniers de ceux de Potter.

« Je sais, » répondit-il en serrant la main chaude qui s'était glissé dans la sienne.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

**_L'équipe de Sainte-Mangouste sort son « arme » secrète_**

**_Par Rita Skeeter_**

_Comme nos chers lecteurs le savent certainement, le monde sorcier d'après-guerre a été frappé de plein fouet par une vague de maladies jusqu'ici incurables. Cette maladie, née des cendres du Seigneur des Ténèbres et dont les causes sont pour l'instant encore inconnues, frappe dès la naissance les enfants magiques. _

_Depuis le premier cas en avril 1999, sept cas ont été déclarés dans différentes parties de la Grande-Bretagne, touchant tous des enfants nés entre 1999 et aujourd'hui. _

_La maladie se présente sous la forme de ce que les moldus appelleraient un cancer, détériorant la magie présente dans l'organisme des enfants, l'affaiblissant jusqu'à la mort._

_Aujourd'hui, votre reporter dévouée a assisté à la conférence de presse lancée par l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste, qui dévoilait la méthode utilisée pour une tentative de greffe. À quoi bon, me direz-vous, puisque chaque tentative de greffe de magie n'a eu jusqu'ici que de funestes conséquences. Mais voilà que Sainte-Mangouste affirme détenir une solution jusqu'ici négligée : une toute nouvelle potion qui pourrait aider les greffes à être acceptées par le corps du patient._

_Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en arrivant à Sainte-Mangouste, de voir Draco Malfoy siéger à la conférence de presse, aux côtés d'Harry Potter, Sauveur du Monde Sorcier que le traumatisme de la Grande Guerre a envoyé se terrer dans les couloirs de l'hôpital en tant que Guérisseur Qualifié. _

_Sainte-Mangouste avait révélé son arme secrète._

_Pour ceux qui seraient éventuellement non informés du curriculum vitae de monsieur Draco Malfoy, voici un rapide récapitulatif des faits d'armes de l'homme auquel l'hôpital a choisi de faire confiance. Fils du bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, il a pris la marque des Ténèbres durant sa sixième année de scolarité, intégrant de cette façon le groupe des Mangemorts. C'est à lui que le monde sorcier doit la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, l'une des personnalités les plus brillantes de son siècle, directeur éclairé de l'école de Poudlard en Ecosse. Après des procès sans nul doute truqués, il s'est retrouvé en liberté avec une tape sur la main et s'est retiré de la société durant quatre années. Mes recherches m'ont apprises qu'il avait dans l'intervalle passé ses ASPIC et son Brevet de Maître des Potions par correspondance, et travaillé à monter un commerce florissant de potions « novatrices ». _

_Beaucoup d'entre vous, avec raison, trouverez ce retour pour le moins suspicieux. Sainte-Mangouste deviendrait-elle si libérale dans ses embauches, au point de laisser un ancien Mangemort assoiffé de pouvoir s'approcher d'enfants innocents ? La « solution miracle » proposé par Draco Malfoy fonctionnera-t-elle ? À cette question, le guérisseur Potter, qui semble avoir trouvé un moyen pour le moins efficace de se rabibocher avec son vieil ennemi, ne répond qu'évasivement. Faux espoir ? Vendetta de Mangemort ? (**Lire la suite p.6)**_

Draco poussa un grognement furieux et, d'un coup de baguette, enflamma le journal. L'odeur du papier brûlé emplit la cuisine et une épaisse fumée noire s'échappa du parchemin en feu. Pris d'une violente quinte de toux, Draco se leva et se précipita hors de la pièce.

« Vieille vache ! » hurla-t-il. Il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de frapper dans le mur, et sentit ses ongles pénétrer la chair pâle de ses paumes. Il descendit à grands pas dans son atelier.

Il s'arrêta à l'entrée, désorienté.

Rien n'avait changé. Les chaudrons, les ingrédients et les outils étaient soigneusement disposés, à peine souillés par une fine couche de poussière.

Draco soupira et posa une main sur le bois frais de sa table de travail, respirant à pleins poumons l'odeur épicée qui flottait encore dans la pièce. Le silence bourdonnait à ses oreilles, insupportable.

Draco ferma les yeux et tenta de chasser de son esprit l'acidité accusatrice des mots de Skeeter.

Un autre souvenir le frappa de plein fouet, celui de la chaleur de la main de Potter dans la sienne, de leur douceur sur sa nuque. Celui du souffle léger sur sa joue.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Cela ne pouvait pas durer. Cela ne pourrait _jamais _fonctionner.

Il était grand temps pour lui de faire taire ses fantasmes adolescents.

* * *

_à suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

**NdA: **Voici le neuvième chapitre de ma fiction. Comme vous pourrez le constater, il est sévèrement dosé en Angst (C'était à prévoir, étant donné la fin du chapitre précédent...) J'espère avoir réussi la balance pour ne pas vous donner envie de vous pendre avant la fin. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai apporté un soin tout particulier à son écriture, car c'est le dernier tournant de cette histoire. Eh oui, cette fiction touche à sa fin! Je pense avoir pris ma décision quant au final, et je le vois arriver très prochainement, certainement au chapitre prochain.

Merci à tous pour vos reviews. Chacune d'entre elle me fait énormément plaisir.

Merci à Mel (Fidèle lectrice! *_*), Lolapousse (: je trouve normal de remercier pour _toutes_ les reviews que je reçois, même si c'est publiquement. Merci à toi de suivre mon histoire depuis le début **:)** ), vic, annaria, Kisis et Hinae pour vos Guest-Reviews.

**OoOoOoO**

_Chapitre 9_

**OoOoOoO**

Le jour suivant criait à plein poumons l'approche prématurée du printemps. Le rayon de soleil qui chatouilla le nez de Draco était, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, chaleureux. Draco s'étira, arqua son dos, étendit les bras. L'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il sourit.

Le contact du sol froid sous ses pieds fut un dur rappel à la réalité. Les souvenirs de la journée précédente l'assaillirent, violents et amers. Draco sentit le nœud de tension se reformer entre ses omoplates, rappel cruel des événements de la veille.

Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Après tout, la vie continuerait. Comme avant, juste un peu plus solitaire.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le ciel était d'un bleu parfait lorsqu'il sortit, à la recherche de sa mère. Sans grande surprise, il la trouva dans sa serre. À sa vue, Draco ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son humeur morose. Narcissa avait troqué ses robes élégantes contre un pantalon et une chemise appartenant à son fils. Elle était agenouillée devant une jardinière d'où jaillissait une gerbe de fleurs rouge carmin. Les manches retroussées, ses longs cheveux blonds noués en un chignon lâche, elle arrachait avec précaution les herbes folles qui s'étaient invitées au milieu des tiges frêles. Il la regarda longtemps, apaisé par la vision des mains habiles qui désherbaient, arrosaient, palpaient les pétales soyeux d'un mouvement adroit.

« Mère, » appela doucement Draco. Narcissa n'eût pas le moindre mouvement de surprise, comme si elle avait senti le regard de son fils sur elle.

Elle se tourna vers Draco, qui fut une fois de plus abasourdi par le changement qui s'était opéré chez sa mère en quelques mois. La peau de Narcissa, si elle était toujours diaphane, avait perdu sa nuance maladive. Sous ses yeux, plus la moindre trace des cercles sombres qui dénonçaient auparavant les longues nuits à chercher un sommeil en fuite. Elle sourit, et la paix que Draco lut dans ce sourire lui emplit le cœur d'un mélange de bonheur et d'envie. Elle avait trouvé ce qu'il avait été incapable de retenir auprès de lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un soupçon de jalousie.

« Je vais aller visiter Alfonso, » dit-il en tentant de masquer son émotion.

Sa mère hocha la tête. En la voyant reposer avec précaution ses outils, Draco fut frappé par une idée. Sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir plus avant, il ajouta :

« Que diriez-vous de m'accompagner ? »

Draco vit les yeux bruns s'écarquiller, le visage s'éclairer d'une joie presque enfantine. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, sa voix douce était plus vive qu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue.

« Quelle idée magnifique ! J'ai toujours voulu voir cette serre dont tu m'as tant parlé. »

Draco se tut. Jamais l'idée ne l'avait effleurée qu'elle avait écouté avec envie les récits de Draco sur Alfonso et son talent avec les plantes. Il avait toujours tenu pour acquise la solitude de sa mère, quand lui s'échappait dès qu'il le pouvait pour profiter de la magie paisible de la serre de son ami. _Mieux vaut tard que jamais,_ songea-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse.

Sa mère, qui s'était levée, contemplait avec une moue indécise ses vêtements maculés de poussière. Draco sourit.

« Je pense qu'il ne serait pas judicieux de vous changer, mère. Ces vêtements seront parfaits pour une visite à la serre. »

Narcissa n'eût pas l'air convaincue, mais elle saisit le bras que Draco lui tendit sans protester.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait plus d'autre trace de leur passage que le doux balancement des tiges fleuries, tremblantes sous l'effet d'un vent invisible.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Conscient du pas hésitant de sa mère derrière lui, Draco remonta lentement l'allée qui menait à la serre d'Alfonso. De taille respectable vue de l'extérieur, elle n'était cependant pas bien impressionnante. La magie ne commençait que lorsque l'on passait les portes.

Saisissant la main de sa mère dans la sienne, Draco l'entraîna vers la paroi de verre qui verrouillait la serre et la protégeait des mains chapardeuses. Les barrières lui avaient été ouvertes quelques mois après sa rencontre avec Alfonso, et il fit traverser le portail à Narcissa sans difficulté.

Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et entendit à côté de lui l'exclamation émerveillée de sa mère. La beauté de la jungle foisonnante ne cessait jamais de l'impressionner, mais il était habitué à la profusion de couleurs et de fragrances qui pouvaient parfois faire tourner la tête à l'arrivée. Narcissa, elle, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter la plantation, et le ravissement rendait son visage rayonnant. Sans attendre Draco, elle s'avança à pas vifs vers un parterre rocailleux d'où jaillissaient des bouquets d'edelweiss, blancs comme neiges, perdus dans le gris fade des roches. Plus loin, elle s'exclama devant le petit lac immaculé des fleurs de coton, de cette variété magique qui ronronnait comme un chaton épanoui lorsqu'on la taquinait du bout du doigt. Avec une pointe d'ébahissement, Draco entendit sa mère glousser de plaisir en découvrant la spécificité de la plante.

« Draco !, » s'exclama la voix ravie d'Alfonso, qui descendait en leur direction, vêtu de son habituel tablier de travail. Il serra rapidement Draco dans ses bras, étreinte amicale et familière qui lui réchauffa le cœur.

« Alfonso, » salua-t-il avec un sourire sincère. « J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir amené une visiteuse. »

Alfonso écarquilla les yeux et se retourna. Il se figea un instant en voyant une Narcissa aux anges inhaler les effluves vaporeuses d'une rose, les yeux fermés, le visage éclairé par un sourire.

« Mère ?, » appela Draco. Narcissa releva la tête et sursauta en voyant le botaniste. Elle s'approcha lentement, l'air un peu embarrassée de s'être laissé surprendre.

« Mère, je vous présente Alfonso Capuani, mon ami et fournisseur de plantes en tout genre. Alfonso, voici Narcissa, ma mère. »

Alfonso resta un instant silencieux, l'air ahuri. Puis, lentement, il tendit la main. Lorsque Narcissa la saisit, Draco le vit la lever, y déposer un baiser galant. Il haussa un sourcil incrédule.

« Madame, » dit Alfonso d'un ton béat, l'air plus heureux que Draco ne l'avait jamais vu, « votre fils m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, mais il m'avait caché le fait que vous étiez si radieuse. Mes plus belles fleurs paraissent bien pâles en votre présence. »

Draco sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher, et resta bouche bée devant le spectacle que sa mère et son ami offraient. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait vu Narcissa Malfoy _rougir_. Pourtant, les pommettes habituellement pâles de Narcissa étaient à présent d'un rose soutenu, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sourire gracieusement à Alfonso.

« Mon fils m'a tant parlé de vous que j'ai la sensation de vous connaître, monsieur Capuani. Il échappe à ma compréhension qu'il ait négligé de mentionner que vous étiez si charmant. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir. La referma. Son regard passa de sa mère à Alfonso, qui s'étaient lancés dans une ribambelle de galanteries d'un autre âge (« _Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Alfonso. », « Très bien, mais faites-moi le plaisir de m'appeler Narcissa_ »)

Finalement, il haussa les épaules, observa sa mère s'éloigner à travers les chemins de la serre, au bras d'Alfonso, qui lui décrivait à grands gestes les variétés de fleurs.

Il se retourna pour masquer le sourire ravi qui refusait de quitter son visage.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le lendemain, Draco se rendit à Sainte-Mangouste. Tentant de se faire le plus discret possible, il emprunta les escaliers pour se rendre au quatrième étage. Il risqua un coup d'œil dans le couloir désolé et soupira de soulagement en constatant que la voie était libre.

Il essaya d'ignorer la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmurait impitoyablement _lâche_.

Il avisa un visage familier qui sortait d'une des chambres.

« Infirmière Patil !, » appela-t-il sans élever la voix. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, une expression méfiante sur le visage. Elle se détendit sensiblement lorsqu'elle constata l'origine de l'appel.

« Monsieur Malfoy, » sourit-elle. « Je vais appeler le Guérisseur Potter, il s'inquiétait de ne pas vous voir. »

« Non, surtout pas, » dit précipitamment Draco. Lorsqu'elle haussa un sourcil, il tempéra. « Je veux dire…inutile de le déranger. Je voulais juste savoir comment se présentaient les choses. »

L'infirmière Patil le fixa un instant, quelque-chose ressemblant à de la déconvenue dans son regard sombre.

« Pour le moment, aucune réaction inquiétante n'est à déplorer chez les patients, » finit-elle par dire d'un ton plus froid. « Ils sont tous sous Stase, et leurs signes vitaux sont stables. »

Soulagé, Draco hocha la tête.

« Vous êtes bien sûr que vous ne voulez pas parler à Har…au Guérisseur Potter ?, » demanda la jeune femme. «Cela lui ferait plaisir, vous savez. »

Draco secoua brusquement la tête.

« Je –non. Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. »

Sur ce, il la salua et tourna les talons. S'éloigna à pas pressés. Tenta d'ignorer la honte et la culpabilité qui lui serraient la poitrine comme des cicatrices persistantes.

Il descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Traversa le hall.

« Malfoy, attends ! »

Draco sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos en entendant la voix de Potter. Se figea un instant.

Accéléra le pas.

« Mal –_Draco !_,» appela la voix de Potter, plus proche. Pleine d'incompréhension.

Il sortit de l'hôpital et transplana. La gorge serrée.

Lorsqu'il posa pied dans la Rue Errante, une curieuse envie de pleurer lui triturait la poitrine.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco resta planté au milieu de la pièce, tête baissé. Il avait tout raconté à Maria, _tout_. Elle était silencieuse depuis une bonne minute. Un silence que Draco ressentit comme un jugement.

« Tu es un imbécile, bonhomme. »

Plus que l'insulte inhabituelle, ce fut le ton dur de Maria qui le secoua. Il leva la tête vers elle. Elle posa brutalement une tasse de thé sur la table et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le visage fermé.

« Je…,» tenta Draco, mais sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge et il referma la bouche sans tenter de finir sa phrase.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ça.

Le visage de Maria s'adoucit quelque peu. Elle décroisa les bras et soupira.

« Oh, bonhomme…pourquoi ? »

Derrière cette question vague, Draco en entendit des dizaines d'autres, celles qui tournoyaient dans son esprit, contradictoires, obsessionnelles. La déception dans le ton de Maria fit gonfler la boule amère qui refusait de quitter sa gorge. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler, s'emplir des larmes trop longtemps refoulées. Serra la mâchoire pour empêcher ses lèvres de trembler. Baissa les yeux, fixa le sol, rassembla toute sa volonté pour ravaler les larmes amères qui menaçaient.

Un froissement de tissu, et les bras de Maria, passés autour de son cou. Draco respira l'odeur mêlée de tabac, d'épices et de thé, celle de Maria. Celle de son amie.

Le barrage céda en lui. Un flot acerbe, désespéré, se déversa dans son corps, de sentiments refoulés, de phrases maintes fois répétées, de mensonges qu'il avait cajolés au fond de son cœur, rassurants.

Les larmes coulèrent sans qu'il ne cherche à les arrêter, sanglots silencieux secouant ses épaules. Douloureux, bloqués dans sa poitrine depuis trop longtemps. Il entendit Maria marmonner des mots réconfortants, ces mêmes mots que l'on chuchote à un enfant blessé, ceux qui promettaient que tout allait s'arranger, que tout allait bien. Que rien n'était grave.

Draco pleura longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes à pleurer. Et il pleura encore après cela, des sanglots secs et déchirants. Il supplia Maria de ne pas le lâcher. Maria ne le lâcha pas.

Elle absorba ses douleurs. Continua, des heures durant, à lui caresser les cheveux, à apaiser son âme écorchée.

Lorsque Draco rentra dans la petite maison en haut de la colline, il ne prêta aucune attention aux arbres et leurs bourgeons précoces, aux odeurs mêlées de la fin d'après-midi. Il ignora les questions inquiètes de sa mère. Les yeux rougis et les paupières gonflées, il se recroquevilla dans son lit et s'endormit, d'un sommeil lourd et épuisé.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

La semaine s'écoula dans un flou engourdi. Draco retourna à l'hôpital chaque jour. Traita les jeunes patients sans un mot. Ignora Potter car il ne savait que faire d'autre. Tenta de ne pas remarquer l'expression blessée qui se faisait chaque jour plus évidente sur le visage fatigué de l'homme.

L'impression que ses sentiments étaient enrobés de coton, endoloris, se dissipa peu à peu. Il continua pourtant, incapable de trouver les mots justes pour nommer cette douleur presque physique qui lui perçait la poitrine lorsqu'il voyait les yeux verts emplis d'incompréhension se poser sur lui.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le septième jour après l'opération, ils levèrent la Stase sur les enfants. Ceux-ci avaient été réunis dans la même chambre pour faciliter la surveillance post-opératoire, et la vaste pièce semblait pleine à craquer. Les parents étaient présents, ainsi que plusieurs infirmières, Potter et plusieurs autres guérisseurs.

Draco observa les visages. Traits tirés, mélange d'espoir et de terreur, terreur que les cœurs ne cessent de battre, que les enfants ne se réveillent jamais de leur profond coma magique.

Une infirmière se plaça à côté de chaque lit et, au signal de Potter, elles entamèrent la formule qui délivrerait les enfants de l'influence de la potion de Stase. Lorsqu'elles se turent, un lourd silence régnait sur la pièce. Dans un ensemble parfait, les infirmières agitèrent leurs baguettes et procédèrent à lancer les Sortilèges de Diagnostic.

Timothy Hopkins bailla. Draco entendit un gémissement enroué provenir du lit de Rose Weasley.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers les infirmières. Les liens de lumière qui jaillissaient de leurs baguettes s'enroulèrent autour des membres des patients, cherchant les anomalies, les maladies.

Lentement, très lentement, ils changèrent de couleur.

« Bleu, » annonça une voix rauque de l'autre côté de la pièce. Draco se tourna pour voir Potter, les yeux emplis de larmes. « Je déclare l'opération réussie. Les patients sont guéris. »

_Guéris. _Le mot résonna dans la tête de Draco. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour prendre conscience de sa signification exacte.

Ils avaient réussi.

La suite ne fut plus qu'un flou de cris de joie et d'étreintes. Potter prit dans ses bras chacune des personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Prit soin d'éviter Draco.

Alors qu'il était pris dans une étreinte étouffante par une Mary Hopkins qui semblait avoir oublié son antipathie pour lui, Draco sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement.

Ils avaient réussi. Tout était fini.

Il profita de la liesse générale pour s'éclipser. Dans ce couloir peu habitué à résonner de cris de joie, il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Appuya son front contre la vitre glacée. Observa Luna Lovegood, les grosses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, ses yeux d'un bleu impossible rivés sur l'enfant pelotonné dans ses bras. Ron et Hermione Weasley qui, accrochés l'un à l'autres comme si leur vie en dépendaient, trébuchaient en direction du lit de leur fille.

Potter.

« Merci. »

La voix grave fit sursauter Draco. Il se retourna pour voir Rolf Scamander. Lui aussi s'était éclipsé de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient rougis et il irradiait de bonheur.

Draco ne répondit pas. De nouveau, ses yeux furent attirés par Potter, qui écoutait parler Rose Weasley. Il vit l'homme éclater de rire. L'air plus jeune qu'il ne l'avait été durant les mois précédents.

« J'ai rencontré Luna en Islande, » annonça Rolf Scamander.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme. Celui-ci avait imité sa position et se trouvait à présent à sa droite, les yeux rivés sur un point derrière la vitre. Draco ne répondit pas, un peu désorienté par la déclaration inattendue.

« Au début, je l'ai détestée. Je la trouvais…étrange. Nous étions à un colloque-découverte de naturalistes, et elle était un peu le vilain petit canard du groupe. Elle croyait en des choses étranges, avait le chic pour dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas. Elle gênait. Moi, j'ai toujours été un type rationnel. Trop rationnel, presque. Laisse-moi te dire que Luna et moi on n'était pas faits pour s'entendre. On n'aurait _jamais_ dû se retrouver ensemble. Et tout le monde n'a jamais cessé de me répéter ça.» Il s'arrêta, et son regard chercha sa compagne. Un sourire tendre illumina son visage lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme assise sur le lit de son fils, discutant à grands gestes avec l'enfant.

« Pourtant, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. »

Draco se figea. Les mots de l'homme touchaient une corde sensible. Dans la chambre, Potter semblait chercher quelqu'un du regard.

« Pourquoi me dites-vous ça ?, » demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Rolf Scamander se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil qui semblait vouloir lui dire _« Me prends pas pour un con_ »

« Ça fait des semaines que je te vois tous les jours. Que je vous vois ensemble, avec ce bonhomme, Harry Potter. Luna m'a raconté qui tu étais. Ce que t'avais fait pendant la guerre. » En voyant Draco se raidir, il ajouta. « T'inquiètes pas. Elle m'a raconté que t'as jamais été cruel avec elle, quand ces salopards l'ont enfermée. Elle m'a aussi dit que tu lui avais donné à manger quand ils oubliaient. Et qu'ils oubliaient presque tous les jours. D'après ce que j'ai compris, t'es pas un mauvais type. T'es juste un type qu'a pas eu le choix… T'as sauvé mon gamin. En ce qui me concerne, t'as plus que payé ta dette envers la société. Et si des pisse-froid viennent me dire le contraire, mon poing et leur tronche feront copain-copain. En revanche, moi, une dette j'en ai une envers toi. Alors je vais te dire quelque-chose.,» il désigna Potter du menton. « Arrête de l'éviter. Si c'est une culpabilité mal placée qui te fait agir comme tu le fais, envoie-la au diable. Si c'est ce qu'a écrit cette garce de journaliste, oublie ces conneries. Si c'est votre histoire commune… » il grimaça. « Elle partira pas du premier coup. Mais la laisse pas se mettre entre toi et lui. Le passé, c'est du passé, et t'es un adulte maintenant. Alors fais-moi plaisir, prends tes couilles à deux mains et va lui parler, avant qu'il soit trop tard.»

À la fin de sa tirade, il détourna son regard de sa compagne et regarda Draco. Ses yeux étaient fiers, sincères. Draco était paralysé. Paralysé par les mots de cet homme avec qui il n'avait jamais échangé plus de quelques mots et qui venait pourtant de percer à jour ses sentiments avec une justesse inégalée.

« Je…suis si évident que ça ?, » fut tout ce que Draco parvint à demander, la bouche sèche et les genoux vacillants.

Sa question tira un sourire amusé à l'homme.

« Pour l'œil inattentif, je suppose que non. Mais je ne serais bon à rien dans mon métier si je ne savais pas observer. Et j'ai Luna pour m'ouvrir les yeux quand je loupe des choses. Et elle est spécialisée dans les parades nuptiales.»

Draco, hoqueta, s'étouffa avec sa salive et fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux.

Comme si elle avait entendu les mots de son compagnon, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers eux, sembla les voir à travers la vitre sans tain. Un sourire mystérieux joua sur ses lèvres.

L'homme rentra dans la chambre.

Draco le suivit.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux. Bientôt, Draco se retrouva dans les bras d'un Ronald Weasley euphorique. Il se figea et regarda partout, à la recherche d'une issue de secours. Fort heureusement, Weasley sembla se reprendre. Il claqua violemment le dos de Draco.

« Merci, Malfoy. »

Marmonnant un _de rien_ à peine audible, Draco se réfugia à l'autre bout de la pièce. Capta sur lui le regarde de Potter, triste et résigné.

Définitif.

Il déglutit sa salive avec difficulté.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se diriger vers le Guérisseur, il fut interrompu par une voix douce.

« Draco Malfoy. »

Il se retourna pour voir le regard paisiblement inquisiteur de Luna Lovegood posé sur lui. Se souvenant des mots du compagnon de la jeune femme, il sentit ses joues brûler. _Elle est spécialiste des parades nuptiales._

_« _Hum. Luna Lovegood, » répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant, avant de saisir sa main et d'y fourrer un objet rond et dur.

Draco ouvrit la main et baissa les yeux. Il y trouva une curieuse petite bille transparente, percée en son milieu d'un trou inégal. Lorsqu'il la leva à la lumière pour l'observer, la bille prit une teinte nacrée. La matière était proche de la pierre, mais dégageait une étrange chaleur. La bille était attachée à une petite chaînette d'argent finement maillée.

« C'est une coquille de Bizbulle, » dit Luna d'un ton solennel. « Elle te portera chance. »

Draco ouvrit la bouche pour remercier, mais la jeune femme avait repris.

« Va lui parler, Draco Malfoy. Je déteste le voir malheureux. »

Draco se tourna à temps pour voir le Guérisseur se diriger vers la porte.

« Potter !, » appela-t-il.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Potter s'arrêta une seconde, mais ne se retourna pas. Il sortit sans un coup d'œil en arrière.

La porte se referma. Le silence était tombé sur la pièce, lourd de sens.

« Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?, » lança une petite voix. Draco se tourna vers Rose Weasley qui était assise sur son lit, le visage pâle mais les yeux vifs. « Cours-lui après ! »

Draco obéit sans hésiter.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

« Potter ! »

Potter accéléra le pas.

« Harry !, » hurla Draco. Le cri résonna dans le couloir vide.

Potter s'arrêta. Se retourna lentement. Son expression était fermée.

« Quoi, _Malfoy _? »

Désarçonné par la fureur évidente du Guérisseur, Draco se sentit pâlir. Il traversa la pièce d'un pas vif.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant l'homme, celui-ci était blanc comme un linge et avait détourné le regard.

« Potter, je –» _suis tombé amoureux de toi comme un con, _eût-il envie de continuer. Il n'en fit rien. « Je suis désolé. »

Potter se raidit.

« Pas de quoi être désolé, Malfoy. Nous avons sauvé les patients. C'est tout ce qui compte. »

Draco secoua la tête.

« Non. Non, ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte. »

« Alors quoi ?, » cracha le Guérisseur, « Je pensais qu'on avait réussi à prendre un nouveau départ, Malfoy. Je pensais qu'on pourrait devenir…amis. » Sa voix se brisa sur ce mot et il secoua brusquement la tête. « Je m'étais trompé. Quel con. » La dernière phrase avait été murmurée, comme pour lui-même.

« Potter… »

Mais l'homme avait déjà tourné les talons et disparu dans les escaliers.

Draco resta planté au milieu du couloir une fraction de seconde. Avant de réaliser que s'il laissait Potter partir comme ça, tout serait fini. Il n'y aurait plus de retour possible.

Il s'élança. Attrapa Potter par le coude dans la cage d'escalier.

L'exclamation furieuse de l'homme fut coupée lorsqu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur. Plus athlétique que Draco, il aurait pu se dégager à tout instant. Cependant, il resta là, le souffle court, les yeux terrifiés derrière ses lunettes.

« Potter, écoute-moi !, » asséna Draco, même s'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait dire.

Potter hocha lentement la tête.

Draco ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Incapable de s'entendre dire à voix haute les mots qu'il pensait depuis…des mois, peut-être. Sans se l'avouer, sans les laisser s'épanouir.

Il poussa un grognement de frustration. Plaqua Potter plus durement contre le mur. Potter poussa un _ouff _étranglé, qui fut coupé lorsque Draco attaqua sa bouche de la sienne. Draco saisit la tête de Potter de ses deux mains, pour l'empêcher de bouger et mordit, lécha, embrassa avec fureur les lèvres inertes de l'homme. Ces lèvres dont il avait rêvé, chaque minute de chaque nuit.

Potter poussa un gémissement.

Paniqué, Draco recula brusquement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était bloqué.

Par les mains de Potter, accrochées à sa chemise comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Potter qui l'embrassa. Sans fioritures, sans douceur. Un combat sans gagnant, tout en caresses brusques et en morsures impitoyables. Leurs mains glissaient contre le corps de l'autre, leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se cognaient, un entremêlement chaotique.

Lorsque les mains de Potter se glissèrent sous sa chemise, Draco se rappela soudain de l'endroit où ils étaient. Dans des _escaliers. _Dans des _escaliers_ d'un _hôpital._

Il rompit le baiser à regret.

« P-pas ici. »

Potter regarda autour de lui et sembla réaliser pour la première fois leur position exposée. Toute personne passant par les escaliers pouvait les voir. Ses mains glissèrent le long du ventre ferme de Draco, impitoyables. Celui-ci frissonna de désir. Les pouces glissèrent sous le tissu rugueux de son pantalon, juste un instant. Draco dût retenir un grognement. Les yeux de Potter se fixèrent sur les siens. La pupille était dilatée, le regard brûlant. Durant quelques secondes, seuls leurs halètements se firent entendre, avant que Potter ne prenne la parole.

« Je suis toujours en colère, » souffla-t-il.

« Je sais. »

« Tu me dois des explications. »

« Je sais. »

« Dîne avec moi. »

Draco releva la tête et fixa Potter, incrédule.

« Pardon ? »

« Toi. Moi. Restaurant. Demain soir. »

« Je…je…, » bégaya Draco, paniqué. Le visage de Potter se ferma de nouveau. _Non, _hurlait intérieurement Draco,_ pas question._ Mais la déception du Guérisseur était presque palpable, alors il fit l'impensable.

« D-d'accord. »

Une étincelle d'espoir.

« Vraiment ?, » demanda Potter. Incapable de prononcer un mot de plus, Draco hocha muettement la tête.

Potter l'embrassa de nouveau. Lentement. Plus trace d'agressivité, juste une exploration lente, attentive. Draco lui rendit de tout son cœur, comme un aveu.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, ce soir-là, il avait les lèvres gonflées, la peur au ventre et la joie au cœur.

* * *

_à suivre... _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Le monde d'Harry Potter ainsi que ses personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, aux divers éditeurs et à Warner Bros Inc. Cette fiction est écrite à but purement non lucratif, et en aucun cas avec une intention de violation de copyright.

* * *

**Note de l'Auteur: **Comme d'habitude, quelques mots sur le chapitre. Le ton est beaucoup plus léger que le précédent, mais j'ai tenté de rester réaliste et de ne pas tomber dans la guimauve sirupeuse. Etant donné que c'est le dernier chapitre, il n'est pas très fort en action, mais j'espère qu'il conclura cette fiction de façon réussie.

**Le rating est justifié pour ce chapitre, ce qui signifie que si vous n'avez pas l'âge requis ou que vous n'aimez pas lire ce genre de scènes, fermez les yeux quand ça commence à devenir chaud (je vous surveille). **Je n'avais encore jamais écrit un lime aussi long pour un yaoi, uniquement pour mes yuri, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est arrivé. Navrée pour ceux qui se réjouissaient de l'absence de scène explicite dans la fiction. Tout ce que je peux dire pour me faire "pardonner", c'est que je suis restée soft.

Voici donc le dernier chapitre de mon histoire. J'ai passé des moments géniaux à l'écrire, à lire vos réactions et à y répondre. J'espère avoir réussi à vous distraire, à vous faire ressentir des choses. Si c'est le cas pour certains, j'ai réussi le pari que je m'étais lancé en commençant cette fiction. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour répondre à toutes les reviews, mais je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très organisé. Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, sachez que ce n'est absolument pas volontaire.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu et liront cette histoire, merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis et leurs impressions, qui m'ont encouragés, aidés à rectifier des incohérences. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fiction.

_Alice Saturne_, à votre service.

* * *

OoOoOoO

**Chapitre 10:** _Fin_

* * *

Le ciel était encore sombre, le cercle laiteux de la lune bas dans le ciel. Assis sur le sol, les yeux perdus dans le vague, Draco avait plongé ses pieds nus dans l'herbe humide. La morsure du froid parcourut son corps, mais il ne bougea pas, trop occupé à se remémorer les souvenirs que cette sensation amenait avec elle.

Ce n'était que quelques semaines après avoir emménagé dans la maison sur la colline qu'il avait découvert cet endroit. Le sommeil le fuyait alors comme la peste, et il passait ses nuits à se retourner sans trouver le repos, inquiété par les craquements sinistres émis par cette maison encore inconnue. Une de ces nuits épuisée l'avait vu maudire le sommeil jusqu'aux petites heures du matin. Les ombres, peu à peu, avaient fini par se lever dans sa chambre, signalant l'imminence du lever de soleil. N'y tenant plus, Draco s'était levé, avait marché sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Pieds nus, à peine couvert d'un pantalon enfilé à la hâte et d'une cape négligemment jetée sur ses épaules, il était sorti dans le jardin. Avait respiré les senteurs fraîches de la fin d'une nuit d'été, celle de la rosée et des herbages coupés dans les champs avoisinants. Il avait plongé ses pieds dans l'herbe humide, frissonné à la sensation glacée, rassurante.

Draco fut tiré de ses pensées par le hurlement strident d'un oiseau nocturne. Il regarda autour de lui. Rien n'avait changé. Contrairement à ses souvenirs, le soleil ne faisait pas encore mine d'apparaître à l'horizon, et le froid de cette fin d'hiver parcourait sa peau de frissons extatiques. Il pouvait apercevoir, au bas de la colline et à perte de vue, les silhouettes sombres découpées par les arbres des vergers et les vastes étendues des champs fraîchement semés. Le paysage n'était encore éclairé que par la lueur opaline de la lune, qui lui donnait des reflets fantomatiques et mystérieux.

Ce n'étaient pas les sombres spectres du passés qui tenaient Draco éveillé cette nuit-là, mais un sentiment plus modéré, doux-amer, qui venait secouer son cœur d'un étrange tressaillement.

Appréhension.

Draco ferma les yeux et laissa la brise fraîche l'envelopper, caresse invisible qui se promenait sur sa peau comme une promesse.

Quoi qu'il arrive, sa vie avait changé et il ne pouvait pas retourner en arrière.

Au point culminant de la colline qui surplombait la campagne anglaise, Draco Malfoy se rendait compte, pour la première fois de sa vie, que l'incertitude pouvait être grisante.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le petit déjeuner fut pris dans un silence plaisant. Draco fit mine de ne pas voir sa mère rougir comme une adolescente lorsque la chouette d'Alfonso se percha à côté d'elle, un parchemin accroché à la patte. Il cacha son sourire derrière sa tasse de café, et détourna poliment le regard tandis qu'elle parcourait la lettre.

Narcissa ne fit aucun commentaire lorsque le Grand-Duc de Potter lui tendit diligemment la patte et que Draco lut le mot concis du Guérisseur.

_Ce soir, 19h devant le Chaudron Baveur._

Draco jeta une friandise au hibou, qui le remercia d'un mordillement de son bec acéré, trop léger pour être douloureux. Draco sourit et tapota la tête de l'élégant oiseau.

Il leva la tête vers sa mère, et fut surpris de voir son regard fixé sur le hibou, une expression amusée sur le visage.

« Mère ? »

Narcissa tourna la tête vers lui et lui sourit, un sourire tendre et intime, un sourire qu'il avait rêvé de revoir sur le visage de sa mère. Elle paraissait soudain plus jeune, plus enjouée. Si les traces amères laissées par les épreuves et le deuil ne s'étaient pas effacées, elles avaient été adoucies par les joies inattendues que les derniers mois avaient apportés sur leur foyer.

« Draco, » murmura sa mère comme pour elle-même, « Je suis heureuse pour toi. »

Elle posa doucement le parchemin sur la table et se leva. Embrassa le front de son fils stupéfait.

« Heureuse pour moi ? Je ne comprends pas.»

« Oh, Draco, » soupira-t-elle d'un ton attendri. « Me penses-tu trop vieille pour reconnaître l'amour lorsqu'il éclaire le visage de mon fils ? »

« Mère, je…, » commença Draco. Se tut. Incapable de trouver les mots pour exprimer le bourdonnement d'émotions qui vibrait dans sa poitrine en continu, qui ronronnait comme un chat repu au creux de sa cage thoracique.

« N'oublie pas de saluer monsieur Potter de ma part, » lui dit sa mère, les yeux rieurs.

Elle se glissa hors de la pièce avec un froissement de robe, laissant derrière elle son fils abasourdi. Draco resta longtemps dans le silence de la maison, assis à la table de la cuisine, à serrer contre lui le mot de Potter.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco prêta un soin tout particulier à sa tenue, ce soir-là. Il avait beau savoir que Potter, au cours des derniers mois, l'avait vu à ses pires moments, l'avait vu trempé et tremblant comme un chaton perdu, l'avait vu cynique et crachant sa rage comme du venin, l'avait vu nerveux et épuisé après de longues nuits blanches, il ne put s'empêcher de lisser fébrilement le col de sa cape chatoyante et de cirer le cuir déjà brillant de ses bottines en cuir de dragon.

Devant le miroir en pied, il s'observa longuement, un peu effrayé d'avoir tant changé.

Il vit un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un homme toujours blessé, mais plus confiant. Les traits tirés et les cernes bleuâtres n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir, et il se vit plus jeune.

Il retrouva au fond de ses yeux gris et dans la teinte délicate de sa peau les traces de l'adolescent qu'il avait été. Celui qui avait été brisé en mille morceaux par la guerre, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire. Petit aristocrate arrogant, qui avait bu des idéaux cruels comme du petit lait, pour finir hanté par les hurlements de douleurs des prisonniers dans les caves. Gamin terrifié qui avait adoré et haï son père, pleuré pour sa mère, jusqu'à s'en oublier. Cet adolescent, il voulait en garder un peu en lui, en mémoire de ce qu'il ne serait plus jamais.

Il vit dans ses épaules athlétiques et l'agitation nerveuse de ses mains l'homme qu'il était devenu après la guerre, taciturne et mélancolique, celui qui avait trop de regret, qui les nourrissait comme des trésors haïs. Celui qui s'enfermait le jour dans son atelier pour se perdre dans la confection de ses potions, et qui la nuit faisait les cent-pas dans le séjour, incapable de trouver le sommeil.

Enfin, il vit dans sa tête haute et son expression déterminée l'homme qu'il était devenu, celui qui avait éclot dans la douleur et dans l'amertume, mais aussi dans l'amitié et la joie. Celui qui avait appris à se battre pour ce qu'il voulait. Celui qui avait cessé de chasser son passé, de l'enfermer derrière des barrières impénétrables, pour le laisser faire partie de lui et faire de lui quelqu'un de plus fort.

Draco savait qu'il ne serait jamais totalement guéri des erreurs qu'il avait faites par le passé. Mais, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il était fier de l'homme qu'il était devenu.

Sa montre à gousset indiquait dix-huit heures cinquante lorsqu'il transplana.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Le Chemin de Traverse était presque en tout point semblable à celui de ses souvenirs d'enfant. Bondé, bruyant, une explosion de couleurs et d'arômes enivrants. Draco ne tenta pas de se cacher. Il se campa fièrement devant le Chaudron Baveur, repoussa sa peur tout au fond de lui. Si quelques regards surpris furent lancés en sa direction, personne ne sembla lui prêter attention bien longtemps et bientôt, l'inconfort qu'il ressentait à se trouver si exposé se métamorphosa en une nervosité plus douce, réminiscence de ses rendez-vous dans les coins sombres de Poudlard, lorsqu'il attendait un camarade, les nœuds dans l'estomac et l'excitation bourdonnant sous sa peau.

Son cœur battait la chamade, ses paumes étaient moites et il attendit avec une impatience mêlée d'appréhension l'apparition des yeux brillants et de la tignasse en bataille de Potter.

Il fut incapable de retenir un petit rire. Si on lui avait dit, dix ans auparavant, qu'il attendrait un jour _Harry Potter_ avec cette boule de désir au creux du ventre et cette douce anxiété adolescente qui précédait les rendez-vous galants, il aurait probablement jeté un sort à la personne proférant ces inepties.

« On rit tout seul, Draco ? »

Draco se retourna d'un mouvement et se trouva face à face avec les yeux verts de Potter.

Potter inclina la tête et un sourire éclaira son visage. Draco eût le souffle coupé en voyant la joie qui irradiait de l'homme, le visage ouvert et les fossettes au creux des joues.

« Tu es venu, » finit par dire le Guérisseur, d'une voix si basse que Draco peina à l'entendre.

« Tu en doutais ?, » demanda Draco, un peu désarçonné.

L'homme sembla pondérer un instant. Son expression se fit plus sérieuse et il fixa Draco dans les yeux. Il y vit de la confiance, de l'affection, et cette flamme qui l'avait longtemps décontenancé mais qu'il comprenait enfin. Cette flamme qui reflétait ses sentiments comme un miroir parfait.

Désir.

« Non. Je n'en doutais pas, » finit par souffler Potter, comme un secret au creux de son oreille.

Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le dos de Draco.

Le moment s'étira quelques secondes, durant lequel Draco observa la peau de Potter rendue presque ambrée par la lueur des lanternes, saisi par l'envie d'embrasser chaque parcelle de cette peau, d'en découvrir la saveur, l'odeur.

« Allons-y, » dit Potter, secouant Draco de ses fantasmes.

Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge côte à côte. La tenancière sembla familière à Draco, comme si il l'avait croisé auparavant sans vraiment lui prêter attention.

Son visage s'éclaira lorsqu'elle les vit entrer.

« Bonsoir, Harry ! »

Elle tourna les yeux vers Draco, et celui-ci la vit se figer, l'étonnement évident sur son visage. Lorsqu'elle reprit, son ton était prudent.

« Draco Malfoy, » salua-t-elle en hochant la tête. Draco imita le geste, raide et maladroit. Il sentit la main de Potter se poser sur son bras, réconfortant et son corps se détendit subrepticement. La compréhension s'afficha sur le visage de la jeune femme alors que son regard voyageait de l'un à l'autre. Elle finit par éclater de rire et secouer la tête.

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas aussi étonnant que cela devrait l'être, » l'entendit dire Draco. Potter eût l'air aussi éberlué qu'il l'était, mais il haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la table en retrait que la jeune femme leur avait désigné.

Ils s'assirent en silence. Draco inspira profondément les effluves épicés de tourte à la viande, affamé.

« Hannah fait les meilleures tartes du monde, » lui dit Potter comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Draco laissa Potter commander pour lui. Le service était rapide et, cinq minutes plus tard, ils furent attablés devant un bol de soupe à la citrouille fumante et un verre de vin.

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, laissant échapper au détour d'une conversation facile des détails plus personnels, et bientôt, Draco se sentit envahit par une sensation de bien-être chaleureux qui n'était pas due qu'à la douce ivresse de l'alcool.

Il était facile, constata-t-il avec surprise, de se laisser aller dans l'ambiance tamisée du petit restaurant. Au fil de la conversation, Draco sentit les bruits de la petite salle s'estomper, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression d'être seul avec Potter, dans un monde à part où rien n'était plus important que le rire de l'homme, la façon dont son regard glissait sur le visage de Draco comme s'il ne savait pas s'il avait plus envie de l'écouter ou de l'embrasser.

Lorsque le dessert leur fut servi, leur tête-à-tête avait dévié sur des sujets plus sérieux, et Draco tenta avec gêne d'expliquer la peur qui l'avait saisi après la parution de l'article de Rita Skeeter. Potter, lui, avoua à mots couverts les difficultés qu'il avait eu à trouver sa place après la guerre, entre une adulation dont il ne voulait pas et les deuils trop nombreux qu'il avait dû faire.

Lorsqu'ils se levèrent, plus de trois heures s'étaient écoulées. Draco laissa Potter régler l'addition sans protester, et ils sortirent de l'auberge repu et apaisé. Sans se concerter, ils marchèrent en silence dans l'avenue désertée.

Draco observa du coin de l'œil le profil de Potter, ses lèvres pleines et ses pommettes hautes, le désordre de ses cheveux, et l'envie de l'embrasser le saisit de nouveau, implacable. Il n'en fit rien. Il continua sa marche silencieuse aux côtés de l'homme, les mains dans les poches.

Potter le fit sursauter lorsqu'il s'arrêta abruptement et se tourna vers lui, une expression déterminée sur le visage. Le cœur de Draco accéléra, et il soutint le regard de Potter.

Même quand la main de Potter se glissa lentement derrière sa nuque et s'approcha de lui. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, Draco se laissa fondre dans le baiser et ferma les paupières.

Le baiser n'était en rien comme ceux qu'ils avaient échangés la veille, fiers et furieux. Il était hésitant, une question à laquelle Draco répondit lentement en penchant la tête pour l'accueillir. Les lèvres de Potter étaient un peu sèches, un peu tremblantes.

Parfaites.

Il sentit le Guérisseur frissonner contre lui, et leur étreinte prit soudain une signification différente. Draco laissa sa langue effleurer les lèvres sous les siennes, et Potter ouvrit la bouche, acceptant sans un mot le changement de rythme.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, les jambes de Draco peinaient à le porter, et Potter avait l'air quelque peu hébété.

« J'ai eu envie de faire ça toute la soirée, » dit-il à voix basse. Ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir. Il se mordilla la lèvre, l'air soudain nerveux, et Draco eût la soudaine impression que tout se jouait à cet instant.

« Je…tu…, » bégaya Potter. Il ferma la bouche et serra les lèvres. « Viens chez moi, » finit-il par lâcher précipitamment, comme s'il s'attendait à essuyer un refus.

Draco hocha la tête, trop étourdi pour réfléchir. Potter le regarda dans les yeux, le serra contre lui.

Une seconde après, ils avaient transplanés.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Draco ne prêta aucune attention à l'endroit où ils avaient apparus. L'esprit embrumé par le désir, il plaqua Potter contre le mur à l'instant où celui-ci referma la porte.

Ils reprirent leur exploration, bouches scellées l'une contre l'autre, mains fiévreuses qui se promenaient _partout_, allumaient en Draco un feu qu'il n'avait pas ressenti avec une telle force depuis des années. Il s'abreuva à la bouche pécheresse, mordit la chair tentante d'un cou offert, marmonna qu'il y avait _trop de vêtements, pourquoi avait-il autant de vêtements_ tout en déboutonnant la chemise de ses doigts tremblants, peu soucieux de ne pas abîmer le tissu coûteux. Ses épaules soudainement libérées du poids de sa cape lui apprirent que Potter n'était pas en reste, respiration rauque dans son oreille. Chaque souffle semblait abreuver le désir de Draco.

« A-attends, » haleta Harry, même si ses mains brûlantes, _brûlantes_, ne cessèrent pas leur danse sous la chemise de Draco, « p-pas ici –chambre. »

Draco posa ses mains sur le torse dévoilé par la chemise ouverte et entendit Harry prendre une brusque inspiration, sentit les frissons parcourir la peau, sentit les poils se hérisser sous sa caresse.

Harry émit un bruit à mi-chemin entre le grognement et le gémissement, et Draco sut que c'était _maintenant ou jamais_, que s'il laissait filer l'instant il allait se rappeler qu'il n'avait rien fait de tel depuis des années, qu'il aurait pu être vierge pour ce que ça changeait. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, et entendit le Guérisseur prononcer son nom, le ton suppliant et empli de révérence, et il ressentit le besoin irrésistible de le forcer à gémir son prénom, encore et encore, de le _briser _de plaisir, de le faire hurler.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de l'homme, pour le stabiliser et l'empêcher de bouger, et il entendit un nouveau gémissement, sans mots, juste un bruit désespéré. Draco posa sa bouche sur le tissu épais du pantalon, sentit le sexe de Potter à travers, _dur,_ et il dut prendre une profonde inspiration pour se calmer, pour ne pas jouir ici, comme un adolescent, juste à sentir Potter frémir de plaisir frustré sous la pression à peine présente de sa bouche à travers le vêtement.

Ses doigts tremblants durent s'y reprendre à deux fois pour déboutonner le pantalon, mais Harry ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il parlait, scandait une litanie de _Draco, Draco, N'arrête pas, N'arrête surtout pas_, comme si Draco allait se lever et le laisser planté là, dans le couloir, comme si il en était physiquement _capable_. Draco avait la nette impression que s'il essayait de se lever à ce moment, ses jambes ne répondraient pas.

Le cri qu'Harry poussa quand Draco posa sa bouche sur lui sembla lui être arraché de sa gorge, rauque. Son corps fit un mouvement involontaire vers l'avant, et Draco dut le plaquer au mur, une main fermement agrippée à la hanche, bloquant efficacement ses mouvements.

« _Désolé, désolé_, » marmonna l'autre homme d'une voix contrite.

Draco ne répondit pas, se contenta de le prendre en main plus vigoureusement, laissant sa bouche faire le reste du travail et il sentit le Guérisseur s'arquer, une unique plainte.

Draco se perdit dans le mouvement, sans se préoccuper de sa mâchoire douloureuse, laissant le désir monter en lui par vagues alors qu'il entendait les halètements rauques de l'homme.

Lorsqu'il sentit le corps de l'homme se tendre, il ne recula pas.

« Dra- _oh, _j…, » gémit-il, tentant de repousser Draco d'un geste pathétiquement faible. Draco se contenta de l'appuyer contre le mur, pression autoritaire, et de le laisser jouir en lui. Il fut silencieux, contraste surprenant avec la mélopée interminable de mots insensés qu'il avait scandée plus tôt. Son corps entier se contracta, et Draco le sentit trembler sous sa main gauche, sentit ses genoux manquer de se dérober. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'Harry pousse des gémissements pathétiques, tentant de reculer, de faire cesser la pression sur son sexe trop sensible.

Draco recula, sentit la main d'Harry saisir son bras et tenter faiblement de le relever. Il s'exécuta, malgré ses jambes ankylosées. Potter l'embrassa alors, lentement, sans paraître se préoccuper de ce que Draco venait de faire avec sa bouche.

Draco le sentit palper son érection et grogna, un bruit guttural de désir pur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

« Dans la chambre, » murmura Harry, qui semblait avoir repris ses esprits, « Maintenant. »

Draco ne fut que trop heureux de le suivre.

* * *

OoOoOoO

* * *

Lorsque Draco se réveilla, il mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il sentit contre lui le torse chaud de son amant endormi et poussa un soupir d'aise. Il aurait voulu rester là des heures, à profiter de l'agréable tiédeur émise par leurs deux corps sous les draps, mais une envie pressante le torturait. Il se leva avec résignation, trébuchant un peu. Il avait le corps endolori par la nuit qu'il venait de passer, où le sommeil avait été la dernière de leurs activités. Après un instant d'hésitation, il revêtit rapidement son pantalon.

Il fit rapide passage à la salle de bain avant de se mettre en quête de la cuisine, démangé par l'envie de sa dose de café matinale. Il finit par déboucher dans la pièce, et s'arrêta un instant, suffoqué par le spectacle qui s'étendait devant lui.

Il avait supposé qu'Harry vivait dans la maison des Black, celle dont il avait hérité de son parrain et qui avait valu à sa tante Bellatrix une ire monumentale lorsqu'elle avait appris que ce qu'elle estimait être son _bien_ était aux mains de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais la vue qui s'offrait à lui depuis l'immense fenêtre était loin d'être celle d'un petit square Londonien, mais celle d'un pré qui paraissait infini. L'étendue verdoyante, le bleu du ciel à peine brisé par quelques nuages blancs, et un soleil déjà haut dans le ciel donnaient au tableau un aspect irréel.

Draco parvint à trouver le café et il s'assit sur le bord de la fenêtre, sa tasse dans les mains. Se délecta du paysage qui s'étendait à perte de vue et du silence paisible de la petite cuisine.

Ce ne fut qu'une heure et trois cafés plus tard qu'Harry déboula dans la cuisine, une expression de douleur paniquée sur le visage. Draco sentit sa gorge se serrer d'inquiétude. L'idée que l'homme ne regrette la nuit précédente lui était insupportable.

Harry s'assit à sa table et se prit la tête dans les mains.

Les doigts tremblants, Draco posa doucement sa tasse. De l'endroit d'où il se trouvait, Harry ne pouvait le voir.

« Harry, » appela-t-il doucement, et le visage torturé de l'homme réapparut brusquement, yeux rougis.

Draco repoussa le rideau qui le masquait et sauta sur ses pieds. Il vit Harry se lever, l'expression de son visage s'adoucir, passer de la souffrance au soulagement le plus complet. L'homme se précipita vers lui, et Draco n'eût que le temps de reculer d'un pas avant de se trouver pris dans une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle.

« J'ai cru que tu étais parti, » murmura Potter d'une voix brisée, « j'ai cru que tu étais parti, et je ne savais pas quoi faire. »

_Oh._ Draco recula d'un pas, saisit le menton de Potter d'une main pour le forcer à le regarder dans les yeux. L'expression de pure vulnérabilité que l'homme tenta sans grand succès de masquer lui fit comprendre, plus que toute autre chose, que Potter était aussi abimé que lui. Le cœur de Draco se serra, mélange de joie et de douleur. Il déposa un baiser sur les lèvres encore tremblantes, incapable de trouver une réponse plus appropriée.

« Je suis là, » chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de son amant, « Je suis là et je n'ai aucune intention de partir, je te le promets. »

Lorsqu'Harry plongea ses yeux dans les siens, il sut au plus profond de lui qu'il tiendrait cette promesse.

Les choses ne seraient pas faciles, mais qu'est-ce qui l'était, vraiment ?

Draco sourit et répéta ces mots pour lui-même, comme une mélodie.

« Je te le promets. »

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
